Shades of Grey
by Hanz the Bunny
Summary: A twisted love triangle results in 2 deaths, 1 disappearance, an orphaned child and an agent who can identify the godfather of it all... go to ch. 1 for full summary. Thanx. it was too long to post on here, a BT fic, with JS
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **_**A twisted love triangle results in 2 deaths, 1 disappearance, an orphaned child and an agent who can identify the godfather of it all. Of course Bobby is more than happy to help Tara and the child, but he soon realizes that his heart is weaker than he thought when it comes to the gorgeous woman. There is only 1 flaw: the killer does not under any circumstances want Tara to bring him down and will do anything to eliminate the threat.**

**_Disclaimer:_** **I don't own any of these characters: D Gans, Donna Gans, Bobby Manning, Tara Williams, Sue Thomas, Jack Hudson, Myles Leland III, Lucy Dotson, Levi the Dog, and Ted Garret. If I by any chance missed a character I am sincerely sorry, it was a complete mistake and I am not trying to give the impression that I own him/her. Please notify me if you notice an error and I will fix it as soon as I can. (Oh, and I don't own the 'Bay Watch' style of running into the water.) This goes for every single chapter in this story.**  
**A/N: I know this chapter is basically fluff, but it will turn into more as soon as I get the main idea across. Hopefully by Chapter 2 I'll be able to really get into the story. Thanx for your patience! **

**A/N: I know this chapter is basically fluff, but it will turn into more as soon as I get the main idea across. Hopefully by Chapter 2 I'll be able to really get into the story. Thanx for your patience! **

**Chapter 1**

Lucy, Sue and Tara stood at the main desk in the lobby. They watched as the woman searched her computer for the correct file. When she breathed in, Tara knew she had found the problem. "I am so sorry," she said, "I don't know how this could have happened."

The women looked at her expectantly. "So?" Tara asked.

"Well, we have two adjoining rooms reserved for Mr. Dimitrius Gans, two more adjoining rooms reserved for a Sue Thomas and Lucy Dotson. I'm assuming that's you two?"

They nodded and she continued, "We have a single for Jack Hudson, a single for Myles Leland and a two-bed sweet under Bobby Manning. I'm so sorry Ms. Williams."

Bobby walked up behind them and leaned on the high counter facing Tara, "So, what's the verdict?"

"Well, they have no room reserved for me," Tara said, "and all the rooms are reserved or occupied."

"Wow, on our first free vacation and you get gypped. Sheila, you have some _bad_ luck. But, no worries, who has an extra bed in their room?"

"You do," Sue said. Tara spun around and glared at her. Bobby smirked.

"Well, then. It's settled. I just hope there's enough room for the two of us."

"Well," Lucy said, "It is a sweet. So that shouldn't be a problem. Just remember not to fall in love with each other."

Tara glared at her two friends and mouthed, _What are you doing?_

Tara turned around but Bobby was already walking away. Mumbling to herself she picked up her bags and followed him. Lucy looked at Sue, "What did she say?" She mouthed.

"She wants to know who made the room reservations." Sue laughed.

"Sue, this was a brilliant plan. Pure genius."

Sue sighed, "This is going to be the best vacation ever!"

* * *

Tara squinted against the bright Caribbean sun. She looked at Lucy and said, "You are so lucky you don't need to tan."

Lucy laughed, "You're lucky you _can_ tan." Donna nodded in agreement.

They lay back down of the beach towels and closed their eyes, basking in the heat. Tara heard a child's laugh and smiled to herself, she only regretted not hearing Bobby and Jack sneak up. Cold water drenched the four ladies and Levi completely. Sue, Lucy, Tara and Donna jumped up and glared at the two men running away when Myles walked up behind them.

"Hello ladies."

Lucy turned around with a stiff body and arms spread out and glared at him, "Myles," she warned.

"What? I was merely giving you a pleasant welcome, I thought you would take it better than me laughing at you."

"You don't laugh."

"Then what are you complaining about?" He settled down in a lawn chair, shielded by a large umbrella.

Lucy turned to Sue and said, "Why did he have to come?"

"Because Ted said the vacation was for all of us," Sue said.

"Hey! Are you two coming," Tara called to them. Her and Donna were running down the beach, "we need to get the guys back!"

Sue looked at Lucy once before she ran off after them, _There's no way I'm going to pass up an opportunity to play in the water with Jack._ Tara and were already running into the water 'Bay Watch' style, Tara aiming towards Bobby, Donna to D. Tara pushed off the sand and right into Bobby, knocking him over. He got up fast and Tara began swimming away. Bobby caught up fast, he picked her up by the waist and threw her into the air, seconds later she landed in the water, causing the water to fly into the air in all directions. She stood up and flipped her hair back. "Bobby!" She cried. "What was that for?"

"For knocking me off my feet!" He explained, then replayed the words in his head and noticed how is sounded. "Literally." He added. Tara just laughed and watched Sue and Jack wrestle in the water, he got her under water for a few seconds and stood there proudly, then when Sue didn't come up, he frantically searched the water. Tara and Bobby burst out laughing when Jack fell face first into the water and Sue reappeared smiling smugly. "And that, ladies and gentlemen, ishow it's done."

She began walking out of the water but Jack held her by the waist and carried her back into the water, Sue tried to squirm her way out but Jack was not letting go. He dunked her back in the water for another war.

**A/N: I hope you like! Please R&R if you do! Thanx!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters including: Bobby Manning, Jack Hudson, Myles Leland the third, Lucy Dotson, Tara Williams, Ted Garrett, Sue Thomas, Howie, or any other characters that were created by anyone other than me. IfI have missed any at all it was an error on my part, I am not trying to take credit for any character that was not created by me. If any character is similar to others it is a mere coincidence and not intentional. **

**A/N: It gets a little gory near the end, so I'm warning you. It's not that descriptive because off the fact that I don't like blood that much. **

Chapter Two

Bobby walked out of the bathroom after finishing showering in only his pants, forgetting that he and Tara were sharing a room. She was on her knees searching through her luggage, her hair falling over her face. "Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked.

Tara froze when she saw him, _Whoa_. She shook her head when her heart finally continued to pump blood to her brain. "Uh, no, I just think I forgot my dress that I was going to wear tonight." She sat on her heels and slumped her shoulders, thinking. Bobby walked past her to the closet Bobby had offered her. Tara breathed in the scent of his aftershave and she sighed lightly.

"What did it look like?" He asked.

"Uh, it's knee length, flares at the knees, it has a halter neck line, um, it's pink with a thin white strip near the bottom." She tried to describe it the best she could.

Bobby peered into the closet, Tara stared at his tanned back, _Oh, sooo strong. Tara! _She yelled in her head. _Stop it! You're co-workers, for crying out loud. And you're on a vacation paid by your _boss_! So pull yourself together! _"Tara?" Bobby asked.

She looked at him. "Huh? Oh, yeah," she looked at the shimmery dress Bobby held out. Tara stood up and walked over to him, "thanks, that's the one. Um, are you done in the bathroom? Cause if you are, I need to get ready for dinner."

"Yeah, sheila, it's all yours." He looked at her, _God you're beautiful. _

Tara took the dress from him, grabbed her other things and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She sat on the toilet lid and put her head in her hands. _How in heaven's name am I going to stay sane if I'm supposed to share a room with Bobby for 2 weeks? _

An hour and thirty minutes later Bobby knocked on the door to the bathroom. "You almost ready, Tara?" he called through the door, "we need to get going if we're going to make it on time!"

Tara flung open the door and Bobby stared at the beautiful woman before him. The close fitting dress showed off Tara's figure gorgeously, the skirt of the dress flowing around her knees. Her tanned legs were frosted with elegant white, heeled flip-flops; a thin silver chain complimented her slender ankles. Her hair was done and simple rose colored studs completed the picture perfect outfit. "Wow." He said, "you look…beautiful."

"Thanks, Bobby," she squeezed past him, careful not to step on his polished shoes. "You're not to shabby yourself." She looked at his Hawaiian shirt, "Glad to see you decided to wear a shirt. For a second there I thought you were going bareback." Tara joked.

He laughed, "You ready?"

"Yep." She paused, "So, which restaurant are we going to?"

"Just the one downstairs."

"Alright."

When Bobby and Tara were escorted to their tables Jack said, "Oh! So you decided to finally show up! How nice of you."

Sue swatted his arm, "Jack, you don't insult them for being late, you compliment Tara on her dress."

"It is gorgeous, Tara," Lucy said as Bobby pulled out a chair for Tara then sat down beside her.

"Thank you, Luce. I _love_ that color of eye shadow on you." Tara said. "And Sue, red is beautiful on you."

"Thanks, but I really love Donna's bracelet," Sue said.

Donna showed it off to the women who all took their turns ooing and ahhing. The men looked at each other, bemused by the womens enthusiasm. Jack cleared his throat, "So, D, where are the kids?"

"Watching a movie on TV. I asked them if they wanted to eat the most delicious food ever and they told me that I could order double cheese pizza."

"Oh, the stomachs of youth." Myles said shaking his head.

Bobby frowned, "What's wrong with pizza?"

The other men looked at him, "Nothings _wrong_ with pizza but you just don't have pizza at a place like this." D said.

"Meh." Bobby shrugged. "If you say so."

After the meal was finished, Tara pushed her plate back, "I'm going to go freshen up, anyone car to join me?" No one said yes. "Alright." She stood up and walked to the bathrooms. Bobby watched her disappear through the door. Tara's scream filled the restaurant seconds later.

Tara opened the door to the bathroom, immediately she could smell the stench of death; literally. She screamed as loud as she could when she saw the women's decapitated body. Movement on the other side of the room caught her attention. A man was crawling out of the window, he made the mistake of taking one more look before he made his escape.

Tara saw his face and could feel it burn into her mind. She ran over to it and stuck her head out of the window but could not find the man under the dim moonlight. She turned back around just as Bobby burst into the room, followed by Jack who ran into him when Bobby stopped abruptly at the sight before his eyes; blood, everywhere, body parts that were severed.

He rushed over to Tara and looked into her eyes, but Tara was focusing on something else. He turned around and saw the little girl hiding under the counter, her face buried in her dress.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews:) if you like the chapter and want the next one keep it up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters including: Bobby Manning, Jack Hudson, Myles Leland the third, Lucy Dotson, Tara Williams, Ted Garrett, Sue Thomas, Howie, Levi the Dog, or any other characters that were created by anyone other than me. I only own Makenzee Fields, Aiden Fields, and Marcus Luther. If any character is similar to others it is a mere coincidence and not intentional.

Chapter 3

Bobby watched Tara and the little girl talk softly. They sat there eating the ice cream that Bobby had bought them. It was defiantly worth the ten bucks when Tara gave him a faint smile. Sue was reading their lips and dictating the conversation back to the rest of the team. So far they knew that she was Chloe McGee, her mother – who was murdered in the washroom – was Connie, and Chloe's father was Mathew McGee. The little girl was told that her father died in a car accident but they knew that the truth was that he was murdered when she was just 5 months old. Chloe's was definitely a sad story, never knew her father, her mother never paid any attention to Chloe, she was really, truly alone, and always had been.

Tara patted the little girls hand and stood up, walking towards her co-workers, all the while keeping eye contact with Bobby, nearly walking into a chair. "So, do we have a plan?" She asked.

"We're working on it. Ted wants us back in D.C. pronto, Chloe's coming, too." Jack said.

"What about her mother?" Tara asked.

"We'll have our forensics team over here by tomorrow." Myles answered. "Everyone needs to go get their stuff."

Back in D.C. Tara lightly knocked on the door to Ted Garrets office. "Come in." He said in his low voice.

"Hi," she sat down, "um, I know you assigned Jack and Sue to go undercover with Chloe, but, uh, I really think it would be best that I went instead."

"And why would you say that?"

"Well, Chloe trusts me, and she's becoming attached to me already."

"Or are you becoming attached to her?"

"Please, Mr. Garrett, I just think we would make a more convincing a family," Tara pleaded.

"Well, you're not going alone." He stood up and stuck his head out of the door, into the hall. When he spotted the man he was looking for, he called, "Bobby! We need you in here for a minute!"

Tara spun her head around, "What?"

Bobby came into the room, "Yeah, mate?"

"Say hello to your new wife." He sat down.

"Did I miss something?" Bobby asked, confused.

Tara sat there stunned, "Huh?"

* * *

Tara peered out the window, the clouds looked dark, mystical. She stroked the little girls blonde, curly hair. 3,000 feet in the air, on their way to California, she should feel like nothing could touch her, but instead, she felt more vulnerable than ever before. She sighed, she was no longer Tara Williams, she was Mrs. Tara Manning, wife and mother. 

Bobby whispered, "Hey, sheila," he rubbed took her hand in his and rubbed it with his thumb as he spoke, "how're you holding up?"

"I'm not sure I am," Tara admitted, "everything all happened so fast I didn't have time to process everything, but now, I can't _stop _thinking."

He looked at her longingly, "I think I understand."

"Really?"

"Yeah, your life has just drastically been altered, human minds aren't built for that kind of instability."

"It's good to know I'm not going crazy," she rested her head on his broad shoulder. "Thanks Bobby."

"Hey, if you ever need me, or just want to talk, you wake me up." He insisted.

"Okay," Tara agreed, knowing that he really meant anything, anytime.

Bobby wrapped his arms around Tara's slender shoulders, his hand resting on Chloe's petite head. He tried to stay awake, but after another hour had passed his eyes closed.

3 hours later Bobby woke when the pilots voice over the intercom informed them to fasten their seatbelts. He looked at the two beautiful ladies next to him. Tara and Chloe were both asleep, Tara on Bobby's shoulder, Chloe on hers. Bobby lightly shook Tara. She sat up suddenly but then relaxed when she looked at Bobby. "We're landing," he explained.

"Oh, good, I guess." She reached around Chloe and fastened her seatbelt, then did the same to hers. She gave Bobby one last glance before the descent began.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters including: Bobby Manning, Jack Hudson, Myles Leland the third, Lucy Dotson, Tara Williams, Ted Garrett, Sue Thomas, Howie, Levi the Dog, or any other characters that were created by anyone other than me. If any character is similar to others it is a mere coincidence and not intentional. I also don't own the book Cinderella, just to make that clear.

Chapter 4

Chloe jumped out of the car the second Bobby stopped it. Tara and Bobby climbed out and laughed.

"Tara – I mean Mommy – the house is huge!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Yeah," Bobby agreed. He walked around the back and opened the trunk. He pulled out the luggage.

"I can't believe we'll be living in there," Tara said amazed. "Hey, Bobby, I can help."

"Nah, don't worry about it, Tara."

Tara walked up the stairs to the porch and unlocked the front door reveling a huge Grand Room with a chandelier on the high ceiling. She looked up and could see the sky through the large skylights. Chloe ran past her up the elegant staircase, "I'm going to go find my room!"

"Okay," Tara said, mostly to herself. She heard Bobby walk up behind her and drop the bags on the hardwood floor.

He whistled in amazement. "Whoa."

"Yeah," Tara whispered. "Am I expected to clean all of this?"

Bobby wrapped an arm around her waist, "I'm sure Chloe will be happy to help."

"Ha! And you think you're going to get out of it that easily?"

"Yep," he said and walked up the stairs, "I'm going to go find Chloe, our little sheila will want her stuff. Do you have any idea where our rooms are?" he called back.

"Ask me in a week." _Hopefully I won't be still getting lost._ She caught her breath, _Our little sheila. _It sounded so…natural. Tara looked around as she tried to decide which part of the house to explore first. She turned to the right. There she found the elegant dining room, her dream kitchen, the welcoming living room, a huge main bathroom and near the back an entertainment room.

She turned around, amazed at the size of everything. On the left side of the house she found two bedrooms, which she figured were the guest rooms, another bathroom, plus the ones in each of the guest rooms, and just when she thought she had seen it all she opened on last door. It opened to an indoor pool! Not a huge one, but she noticed that the glass wall was actually a large sliding door, the pool continued outside, well, almost, there was a wall underwater that separated the two, but Tara wasn't worried about that. "Wow." With wide eyes she turned around and walked back into the Grand Room and was taken by surprise when she heard squeals coming from upstairs.

She took the steps two at a time and followed the sound. Tara was lead to Chloe's room. A little girls dream; a queen sized canopy bed with pink and white sheets stood at in the center of the west wall. A beautiful cushioned bench sat at the foot of it. A window 'hanging' out of the wall with large windows and flowing curtains was the perfect place to read. The little white table in the corner was covered with a light pink table cloth, on it stood the perfect tea set, where Chloe and one of her many teddy bears could share cookies and tea.

Bobby was running around the room, holding Chloe above his head, giving her airplane rides in her little green overalls. She laughed even harder when Bobby bent lower, the swooped even higher. Tara cleared her throat and they looked at her, "Hey kids," Tara said.

"I'm not a kid!" Chloe complained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Chloe." Tara laughed.

"Time to land, little sheila," Bobby said, letting her down on her bed. Tara unpacked Chloe's things.

"Aww," Chloe whined, "do I have to?"

"Yes," he tickled her, "I think it's time you go to sleep."

She yawned, "Nuh-uh."

"Yu-huh," Bobby said, smirking. He kissed her on the cheek and she gave him a goodnight hug before she let her legs go from under her and dropped on the bed. "Nighty-night."

"'Night!"

Tara took out Chloe's pajama's, toothpaste and toothbrush. "Change and then wash up, okay sweetie?"

"Fine," Chloe granted, grudgingly.

"If you want, I can read you a bedtime story when you're done," Tara offered.

"Really?" Chloe jumped out of bed and ran to find a bathroom. Tara heard her exclaim, "Whoa! The bathrooms huge!"

Tara laughed and went to the bookshelf. Bobby came up behind her. "If I ever had that many books, I might have actually considered opening one."

"Ha!" Tara laughed, "You?" She looked around the room. "The F.B.I. really outdid themselves didn't they?"

"Yeah, but we're supposed to play the role of a wealthy family."

"Are we really going to be able to pull this off?"

"We better. But we should probably be prepared, in case we meet our neighbors."

"Okay," she sat down on the cushioned bench by the window. "So, where did we meet?"

"Uh, I spilled my coffee on you and we just clicked."

"Okay, how long did we date before we got married?" Tara asked.

"A year and half?" Bobby said. "And Chloe is 4 and a half years old, so maybe we should have been married a little over two years before we had Chloe?" The sentence sounded odd to Bobby, their marriage, their kids.

"Okay, so we've known each other for a total 6 years?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

Chloe came running in minutes later dressed inher pajama's princess night gown flowing around her feet, "I'm done! Can we read a bedtime story now?"

"Absolutely, Chloe." Tara said, "Which one do you want?"

"Cinderella!" Chloe jumped on the bed.

"No jumping on the bed, Chloe," Bobby said. "We have a trampoline for that."

"We do?" Tara and Chloe asked at the same time.

"Sure, I saw it through the window."

"We have a trampoline!" Chloe screamed.

"It's time to settle down now, Chlo'," Tara said. Bobby's cell phone rang and he excused himself as Tara and Chloe crawled under the sheet and opened the book, "Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, there lived a…"

He walked down the stairs and answered the cell, "Manning."

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for the reviews! It was a great b-day present, (yes, it's my b-day,) THANKYOU:)


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_ ****I do not own any characters including: Bobby Manning, Jack Hudson, Myles Leland the third, Lucy Dotson, Tara Williams, Ted Garrett, Sue Thomas, Howie, Levi the Dog, or any other characters that were created by anyone other than me. If any character is similar to others it is a mere coincidence and not intentional.**

_Chapter 5_

"Hey, Crash, my man, it's Jack."

"Hey, mate, how is everyone?"

"Curious." Jack said and caused Bobby to smile. "And with good grounds."

"Ha! Well, you can tell them to get their entertainment from somewhere else, Sparky."

"So…how is married life treating you?"

"We're not really married, Jack. You know better than anyone else-"

"Whatever, Bobby. Oh yeah, how's Chloe doing?"

"She great. One big bundle of joy." He said smiling.

"Was that supposed to be sarcasm?"

"Nope, she's really happy."

"She just lost her mother," Jack said a little taken back.

"She never really _had_ a mother, Jack."

"True. But she likes Tara?"

"Oh yeah, that sheila loves her." Bobby reminisced.

"How's Tara doing?"

"Better, the flight here was a little iffy but now that she can busy herself with stuff she's doing better." Bobby laughed, "She's already trying to get me to help with the cleaning."

"I'm speaking under experience here – if you want food, help." Jack advised.

"Yeah, yeah. You're just jealous that I still get to have a vacation and you're stuck at the office."

"Not for long, Crash. Me and Sue get to come visit you for while."

"Really? When?"

"Why would I tell you, there's no element of surprise then."

"Exactly."

Jack evaded Bobby's statement, "Well, I guess I'll talk to ya later, Bobby."

* * *

Jack hung up the phone when Sue walked into the nearly empty Bullpen, who apparently didn't notice Jack, sitting at his desk. She was talking to Levi. "You don't know how lucky dogs are. They don't have to go through the whole guessing game with dating." She plopped down on her chair by the desk and rested her chin in her hand. "Plus there are no rules telling you that you can like _him,_ but _not_ that guy, I mean, dogs can date whoever you want." Sue frowned to herself, "Not that dogs _date._ They just lick each other silly." She sighed when she felt a hand lightly touch her arm. Her head jerked up and she could feel heat rising to her cheeks. "H-hi." She stuttered.

"Hi," Jack smirked at her.

"Uh, how long have you been there?" Sue looked worriedly at him.

"Long enough to know you need someone to talk to. Or about."

"That's why I have Lucy. And even if I didn't, do you really think I would tell _you_ my secrets?"

"Not eagerly, but after a few hours of begging…"

"Well, that's too bad for you because no matter how long and loud you scream, I won't be able to hear a word. And I can always shut my eyes."

"Naw, you wouldn't do that to me."

"Guess again, Jack." Sue smirked.

"Well, fine, keep your secrets, it just makes you more-" he caught himself and could feel heat rushing to his own cheeks.

Sue smiled mischievously, "More…" she urged him to continue.

"Nothing. You know what, maybe you should just talk to Lucy about this stuff, I'm sure she's a better listener than I am." He stood there awkwardly for a second, with Sue staring at him with a twinkle in her eyes before he abruptly walked out of the room. "More mysterious, engaging, attractive; take your pick, Sue." He muttered to himself.

Sue stared at his back as he walked out. "That was close." Levi barked. "Thanks for your opinion, Levi, but right now it doesn't really help me." Levi barked again. "Don't apologize, it's not your fault you were born a dog." She sighed. "But what am I going to do about Jack?"

"Did I hear my name?" Jack was back in the room.

_Note to self…NEVER TALK OUT LOUD AGAIN! EVER!_ "No!" Sue said at a pace she thought was probably to quick. "No," she said calmer, "you didn't."

"Are you sure?" he walked closer to her and Sue stood up. "Because I could've sworn I heard you say Jack."

"Well, uh-" Sue started when Lucy stormed in with Myles following her.

"Myles! Shut up!" Lucy screamed. Jack turned to Sue and signed, _I heard that._

"Not until you admit that I'm right!" Myles screamed back.

"FINE! You're right! I'm wrong! Happy?"

"No, because you don't mean it."

"Of course I don't mean it, why on earth…"

Jack tuned it out and looked at Sue, who had given up reading their lips. "Hey, how about we go get something to eat?"

She stood up and began walking. "Away from those two? You bet." Sue was already out the door and Jack rushed to catch up with her.

* * *

They walked down the street, hotdogs in hand. "I wonder what they were arguing about?" Sue asked.

"Who knows. With them, it was probably whose phones is clearer."

"I can answer that. They both suck; I can't hear a darn thing on either of them," Sue laughed and Jack smirked at her joke and watched as she took a large bite and nearly all the insides spilled out on the other side.

Jack and Sue laughed as they watched Levi quickly eat it up. She shrugged her shoulders and handed the rest of it to Levi.

"You cannibal." Jack shook his head.

Twenty minutes later Sue wistfully closed the door to her apartment and floated to the couch, all the while smiling. Lucy came and sat down on the sofa next to her. "So? How was dinner?"

"First of all, it wasn't really dinner, second, Levi at my food, third, I'm on top of the world! If this is a dream, it's official, I want to be in a coma!" She stood up with a hop and walked down the hall. She called back, "I'm going to bed! See you in the a.m.!"

Lucy smiled and looked at Jack, who stood motionless in the doorway. Merely above a whisper he said, "She forgot her purse on the steps outside."

"Ahh," Lucy nodded. "I can give it to her in the morning."

"I'm going to trust that you won't tell her that I heard everything that she just said."

Trying desperately not to burst out laughing Lucy managed to put on a serious face, "I would never do that to her."

"Good…" Jack said slowly. "Uh, see ya, tomorrow then. Bye." Jack walked down the stairs. _Maybe I do have a chance after all. _

* * *

Bobby hung up the phone and walked back upstairs, when he didn't hear Tara's voice he quietly peeked inside. Chloe was asleep, Tara was also asleep, her arm over Chloe's head. He smiled to himself as he walked over to them. He picked Tara up, being careful not to wake Chloe.

Bobby carried Tara to her room and laid her down on one side of the king sized bed. On the other side he pulled back the fluffy sheets. He slipped of Tara's sandals on put them on the floor. He picked her up again and rested her on the bed, pulling the sheets up to her chin.

Bobby leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. He was an inch away from her face when Tara's eyes flew open.

**_A/N:_ This is basically to explain the series and what's going on with it if you're a little confused. This is part one of a series, there are three parts that I know of. Part one has a Bobby/Tara pairing, Part two is in a way a continuation of part one,(you'll understand at the end) and part three has a Jack/Sue pairing. (Mostly to 'Kate'): That is the main reason there won't be a lot of romance between the two, but I will try to add some here and there just to give you a little taste. I'm not totally sure if there will be a part four, (if there will be it will most likely be with Jack and Sue, or maybe with Bobby/Tara and Jack/Sue,) I just really haven't thought of a good story line yet. But hey, if anyone has any suggestions for a part four, something to get me started on, I'm all ears although I won't guarantee that I'll use it.**

**_A/N: _Thank you sooooooooo much for the reviews! Ahhh! They make me soo giddy! Hehe! (Don't mind me:))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any characters including: Bobby Manning, Jack Hudson, Myles Leland the third, Lucy Dotson, Tara Williams, Ted Garrett, Sue Thomas, Howie, Levi the Dog, or any other characters that were created by anyone other than me. If any character is similar to others it is a mere coincidence and not intentional.**

_C__hapter 6_

"What are you doing?" Tara asked, her eyes wide, mouth dry.

"Uh, I was just going to give you a kiss goodnight, on the cheek." Bobby explained. "Nothing more."

"But…what if I want more?" She subconsciously licked her lips.

"Uh, well," it was hard to breath with Tara so close to him, Bobby could smell her shampoo, he saw a freckle that he had never noticed before, "like what?"

Leaning on her elbows Tara pushed herself forward, she whispered, "Like this." She brushed her lips against his, causing electricity to shoot through his veins. He deepened the kiss and Tara responded. Pulling her closer Bobby rested his hand on the back of her neck, skin against skin. She wrapped her arms around his.

* * *

Bobby woke suddenly. _Oh man. What have I gotten myself into?_ Of course the kiss had never happened, Tara hadn't even woken up.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and ran a hand down his face. _Now_ how was he supposed to fall asleep? He got up and walked to the bathroom to get a glass of water. Only now did he hear the pouring rain. _It sounds like a windows open. _As he got closer to Tara's room, the sound became louder. He slowly opened the door, "Tara!" he shouted when Bobby saw her. He ran to her and grabbed her arms.

* * *

Tara looked out of the window. If only he knew that she had been awake when he kissed her goodnight. It was such a tender, caring kiss. It took everything she had to keep her eyes closed. She had never experienced such love from any of her other boyfriends, especially not Stanley. The rain was pouring hard now; it had started only a few seconds after Bobby left. _What am I going to do? I knew my feelings for Bobby would take over if he was supposed to be my 'husband'. _She crawled out of her bed, still in the clothes she had worn all day. 

Flashes of the body on the cold washroom floor threatened to overtake her. The blood, the dead eyes staring at her from every direction, judging her, slowly murdering her soul. It was so easy to convince Bobby that she was alright; too easy. It scared her. No one should be able to hide their feelings so well that the person that knows you the best can't tell the difference between truth and lie. Paralyzed and numb between dead.

Tara opened the window, shivering when the cool rain sprayed onto her. She sat on the windowsill and swung one leg over, then the other. She sat there, numb, not noticing the water drenching her body, not detecting the tears drowning her soul, her sanity. She wanted so bad to feel something, to weep. Not have tears merely slide down her cheeks as they were at the moment. All Tara wanted was to drown in sorrow, to become human again. To _feel_.

_Why can't I feel?_ She cried, _Why? _The answer came; to feel, you must open your heart to others, allow yourself to be felt. _How?_ The answer never came. Tara only felt falling…

**_A/N: _Thanks for the reviews! Okay, this is to jesuschick and everyone else, I tried to find Bobby's biological father's name, but I could not find it anywhere! If anyone else knows, please tell me or jesuschick, much appreciated! **


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:_ ****I do not own any characters including: Bobby Manning, Jack Hudson, Myles Leland the third, Lucy Dotson, Tara Williams, Ted Garrett, Sue Thomas, Howie, Levi the Dog, or any other characters that were created by anyone other than me. If any character is similar to others it is a mere coincidence and not intentional.**

**_Chapter 7_**

Tara felt her soul slipping from inside heart, when she heard a distant call, _Tara!_ Seconds later she felt strong hands pull her from the windowsill. She was turned around and faced with Bobby. Worry and anger filled his features, he looked at her, "What do you think you were doing?" he shouted.

"Q-q-qu-i-i-e-et-t," Tara tried to say, "Y-you-ll w-wak-ke u-up Ch-ch-loe."

Bobby stared at her; she was drenched and shivering uncontrollably. He grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped her in it, then wrapped her in his arms, trying to absorb the chills racking her body – wait – he looked at her again, _sobs_ were shaking her. He rested his chin on the top of her head. When the shivering subsided he pulled back to look into her eyes. "What were you doing? I need you to tell me the truth; were you going to jump?" He didn't want to hear the answer.

"No! Never! Bobby you know me better than that!" She looked into his blue eyes, "I was just thinking! I would never kill myself! I have too much to live for!" _I have you to live for, Bobby. _

"Okay," Bobby whispered. He tried to pull her into an embrace again but she stepped back.

"You do believe me, don't you?" Tara looked at him.

"Yes, Tara, I believe you. Now can I please hold you again? You look freezing." Tara nodded and walked into his arms. "Just promise me one thing…"

"Okay..."

"_Never_ scare me like that again."

"I promise."

"Good. Now, go get changed into warm clothes. I'll try to see if I can find an electric blanket to keep you from freezing to death." He felt her nod against his chest. Bobby reluctantly let her go.

* * *

He walked through the halls, searching in every closet he could find until finally he found one downstairs. He plugged it in and made a cup of hot chocolate will it heated. He heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Bobby?" Tara asked.

"Right here," he came out with two mugs. "How are you feeling?" Her hair was still wet, but she had combed it, her fingers were purple and her cheeks pink.

"Better, thanks," she took the mug Bobby offered. He led her into the living room. She sat down and wrapped her small body in the heated blanket. "Mmm, good hot chocolate," she took another sip. They quietly talked for another half hour before Tara dozed of. Bobby carried her back upstairs, this time into his room – hers was still to cold. He tucked her in gave her another kiss goodnight and walked to one of the guest rooms where he spent the night until the doorbell woke him up the next morning.

**_A/N: _Thanks for the reviews and thankyou 'Weezel' for Bobby's dads name, (Mac Ellis, there ya go jesuschick) :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: _I don't own any character's in this story other than the Taylor family. _**

**Chapter 8**

The elegant ring of the doorbell woke Bobby. He groaned and sat up. _What time is it?_ 9:30. "Ugh." He pulled on a pair of dark jeans and walked downstairs as the doorbell rang again. "Coming!" He called. When he opened the door, a cute couple with a little boy the same age as Chloe stood there.

"Hi," The man said, "I'm Jonathan Taylor, this is my wife Michelle, and this is our son Michael. We don't get new neighbors very often so when the movers came we instantly wanted to meet you." he paused, "I hope we didn't wake you up?"

"Naw," he waved it off, "no worries mate. I'm Bobby Manning, pleased to meet you." He opened the door wider to let them in and shook their hands. "I slept in longer than usual, anyways. Uh, make yourselves at home; the family room is just down that hall. Let me go wake my wife and get dressed properly. Excuse me."

He walked up the stairs, _Good thing we got those family and wedding pictures as soon as we did. _He lightly knocked on the door to Tara's bedroom."Tara, we have company."

She opened the door, already fully dressed. He mentally kicked himself, _I could have at least put a shirt on._

Tara swallowed, _Not again._ "Okay, get dressed then tell get Chloe to get up, remind her to call us Mom and Dad," she whispered.

"Yep, no problem." He said. "You look nice, Tara."

"Glad you noticed, I'm really trying to take advantage of no dress code. "Tara wore a bright yellow halter top under a fuchsia tub-top and light blue-jean shorts. She was above all glad to go barefoot.

Tara jogged down the stairs and found the living room surprisingly without getting lost. "Hi! I'm Tara." She shook their hands as they introduced them selves, first the brunette wife, the blonde haired husband and last the little guy gave a shy handshake, his dirty blonde hair spiked up. "That's a strong grip you've got there."

The little child showed off his muscles and Tara pretended to be impressed. "Wow! You must be really strong!"

"Um-hmm." He nodded his head vigorously.

"Don't mind him," Michelle apologized, "he has an ego the size of Mars. I think he gets it from his father."

Tara laughed. "I'm just glad I don't have a son to take after Bobby, now _there's_ a man who has ego." She didn't notice Bobby in the room. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned her head and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She was surprised but disguised it with a smile.

"Were you talking about me behind my back, sheila?" He asked playfully.

"What gives you that idea, Bobby?" She turned to their guests who were smiling, except for Michael, who seemed embarrassed by the 'smooching'. "I take it you've met the man of the house?"

"Sure have." Jonathan answered.

"Bobby," Tara asked, "where's Chloe?"

"Right here Mommy!" She ran into the room in the most adorable little dress Tara had ever seen. For a mother that didn't really love her, Connie McGee had sure spent a lot of money on Chloe. The dress was knee length; it was light yellow with a inch wide twine of bright blue lace around the waist. The spaghetti straps were also from the same lace, with a bow on the beginning of the right side. Her little white sandals had a glove fit on her feet. "I got dressed all by myself. Except Daddy combed my hair and put on my shoes, and picked out my outfit, but I put it on myself! But I couldn't zip it all the way, so Daddy did that, too."

The adults laughed and Chloe blushed as she swung her folded hands in front of her. "Chlo', why don't you show Michael around the house?" Bobby asked.

She giggled. "Daddy! I don't even know our house yet!" Chloe said, as if her Daddy had just said the stupidest thing in the world.

Tara offered, "I could show Michelle and the kids around the house, and you extra-large kids could do some manly thing."

Bobby kissed Tara on the cheek and she blushed, _Sigh,_ "You're brilliant." He jerked his head towards the door leading outside, "How about we take advantage of this time, mate?"

"I'd be glad to." Jon agreed. The two men were gone.

"Mommy," Chloe tugged on Tara's shorts, "can we go play outside?"

"As long as your dad's watching you." Tara allowed.

"Thanks Mommy!" The two children ran to the door.

Tara called after them, "Careful by the pool! Don't wander off!"

Michelle called at the same time, "Make sure Daddy's watching you, Michael!"

Tara gave Michelle the grand tour and as she did Tara found that they really had a lot in common. Before they knew it, it was noon so Tara invited them to stay for lunch.

**_A/N: Thankyou all for the reviews!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I don't own any character's in this story other than the Taylor family.**_

**Chapter 9**

Bobby and Jon were laying on loungers by the pool, soaking up the sun. Bobby had to admit, he never felt more home, with Tara as his wife, Chloe his daughter – plus he never had to change any disgusting diapers or wake up in the middle of the night every night – he was in a beautiful place where it was summer all year round. All it was missing were his friends back in D.C. He took a sip of his iced tea.

"So, Bobby, you like it here in sunny California?" Jon asked him.

"That I do, mate, that I do." Bobby said. "I heard the neighbors weren't that terrible either. Is it true?" he joked.

"Yep, there the best."

The children's laughs coming from the sandbox filled Bobby's ears like a choir of angels voices. "Don't you just love having children around?"

"Most of the time. They can be a handful, but the other times are definitely worth all the dirty diapers."

"You bet," Bobby said pretending to know what he was talking about.

"Hey, you know if you ever need anything, just come on over, we're the house right across from you."

"Yeah, thanks mate. I really appreciate that. And you know it's a two way street, just let us know if we can help with anything."

"Deal."

* * *

Tara searched the drawers in the kitchen, flinging them open and slamming them shut. _Of all the things they got us, thee F.B.I. couldn't by a cookbook!_ "Ugh, I don't know what happened to them!" 

Michelle closed another drawer. "This is why I hate moving companies."

"Tell me about it." She leaned against the counter. "I'll go ask Bobby." Michelle nodded and continued searching. She opened the door. She shook her head when she saw the men. She walked up to Bobby and stood over him. "Bobby."

He opened his eyes, "Hey, you're blocking my sun," he complained.

"Good, you're going to get a farmer's tan. Anyways, do you know where our cookbooks are by any chance?"

"Nope. Why?"

"I invited Michelle and Jonathan to stay for lunch but I can't find the books." Tara put her hands on her hips.

"No worries, love, I'll barbeque."

"You will?" _Bobby barbeques? _

"Sure, if you don't mind cleaning up the dishes."

"As long as we have food to give to our guests." Tara said, "Well, chop-chop, we don't have all day."

She reentered the kitchen, Michelle was slumped on the chair by the island with a frown on her face. "I couldn't find them anywhere, sorry."

"No problem, Bobby offered to barbeque."

"Oh yeah? What's the catch?"

"I have to clean up."

"Small price to pay for free lunch."

* * *

A little while later they were sitting at the table outside, enjoying a delicious meal. 

"Mmm, Bobby, this is really good." Michelle complimented.

"Thank you, sheila." Bobby said with a smile.

"So, tell, me how did you two meet?"

"Bobby spilt coffee on me." Tara answered. "Might I add that it was really hot."

"Where did this happen?"

"Just on the sidewalk." "In the mall." They said at the same time. The other couple looked at each other. Tara cleared her throat, "Well, on the sidewalk outside the mall."

"Oh," Michelle said, "Jon likes to tell people that I asked _him_ out."

"It was only one time," he corrected, embarrassed. "You should hear some of the things Michelle comes up with."

The adults laughed; Michael and Chloe were having their own hushed conversation. Tara asked them, "What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing!" They answered in unison.

Tara smirked and shook her head. "So, how did you two really meet?"

"We were both on the same plane going to Italy and we were in the jet, ready to take off but Jon was sitting in my seat. I asked him to move, he said no-"

"Can I add that the only other seat was next to a five hundred pound eighty year old, drooling _and_ snoring, except for the other one next to me."

"Might _I _add that I thought he was an arrogant jerk, so I didn't really want to sit next to him, plus, _I _had the window seat. Anyways, he said no, so I asked again, of course, Jon being his stubborn self he said no. Finally I _told _him to move."

"More like yelled."

"He didn't, and we were attracting attention so I walked over to the old geezer and politely asked him if he could do me a favor and sit in the other empty seat. He said yes, _so,_ I didn't get my seat, but Jon had to listen to his snoring the _whole_ flight."

Bobby and Tara looked at the couple. Tara finally said, "And you two got married?"

"Yep, other than that it's pretty much an average story, not worth telling." Jon said, he quickly realized what he said and turned to his wife, "but it _was_ worth living."

Michelle glared at him and shook her head. "Idiot," she muttered to herself, causing Bobby and Tara to laugh.

**_A/N: Hey everyone! Just to let you know, there will be a part four in this series if all goes well! Thanks for reading my fic!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own anyone other than Chloe, the Taylor family and Chloe's biological parents.**

**Chapter 10**

D walked into the bullpen, he called for everyone's attention and tapped Sue on the arm to get hers. "We have a development, people, and quite a large one at that."

Lucy cut in, "I took the sketch that Tara gave us and sent it out to surrounding law enforcement agencies. I just got a call from a police officer who had some information on him. His name is Don Taylor. 58 years old, although I must say he doesn't look it."

"We haven't located him or anyone of his family members. He has two sons and one daughter that we know of." D held up a picture and passed it along to the team. "The oldest , Greg Taylor, is 33 years old, he's single as far as we know. We aren't sure if he's involved with the murder's or not. The next is Jonathan. He has a wife Michelle and son Michael. It's doubtful that he's in the know about this." He held up a picture of a petite red-head. "This is Mavis, married to Mike Douglas. No children. We think that she may be living in the DC area but don't know for sure."

"We also just found out that Don Taylor had an affair with none other than Connie McGee." Lucy said.

"Slow down a second," Jack held up his hand, "so are we saying that Don Taylor and Connie McGee had children together?"

"No, Don had a wife, she just conveniently disappeared after the three children were born which happens to be around the time of the affair."

"Connie is how old?" Sue asked.

"She would be 49."

"And Jonathan is…?" Myles asked.

"He's 32." Lucy answered.

"Okay, let me spell it out for you guys." D suggested. "Don got married at 22 years old. Greg was born 4 years later, Jonathan, one year later and Mavis another year after that. Mrs. Taylor was reported missing when Mavis was two years old. That was the same time as the affair between Don and Connie. Connie would have been around 18 years old at that time. A few years later she broke it off between the two of them, Don apparently didn't take it too well and threatened to make her pay. Connie got married and when she was 45 she had Chloe, who she didn't really care about obviously." D took a breather. "Did I leave anything out?"

Silence filled the room. "That is one twisted love triangle," Myles muttered under his breath.

"Tell me about it," Jack agreed, "but we have to catch this guy before he gets to Tara and Chloe."

D said, "That's why I want everyone getting in contact with their snitches, do a little research, whatever you think of."

"Don't you think we should update Bobby and Tara?" Sue asked.

"Usually, but this is Tara's first undercover case, I don't want her freak out."

"We'll tell eventually, right?" Lucy asked.

Jack answered, "When we need to we'll let them know. Until then, don't mention anything." They all got to work.

Sue walked up to Jack's desk. "Aren't you at all worried?"

"Of course I am, Bobby's my best friend, and I don't know what we would do without Tara." He answered.

Sue leaned on his desk, concern obvious in her eyes, "Yeah, but this Don guy obviously has no problem killing people, I mean, if he murdered Connie's husband because he loved her, than killed _her_, and his own wife, and we're pretty sure he'll go after Chloe, and now Tara…don't they have a right to know what's going on?"

Jack sighed and watched Sue as she studied his features, "I know you're worried about it, Sue, but when we go to visit them, we'll tell them what we know, until then, I just don't think it would do any good."

"Okay. I guess you've been at this longer than I have."

"That doesn't mean you have to agree with all my decisions."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Sue said with a smile, "I barely agree with anything you say." And she walked off, knowing that she had irked Jack, just a little.

* * *

Tara plopped down on the couch next to Bobby. She let out a long breath. "It's so peaceful, isn't it? The Taylor's gone, Chloe in bed." 

"Yeah," Bobby agreed. "A little too quiet if you ask me."

"Well, you would think that," Tara laughed.

"You want to go swimming?"

"Now?"

"Well, I was thinking, we have this huge pool and it's only been used a couple times. We don't know how long we'll be able to stay here so we might as well make good use of it while we can."

"Alright," Tara said boldly, "get your trunks. I'll meet you outside." She hopped off the couch before Bobby could respond.

* * *

"Cannon ball!" Bobby voice echoed in the night sky. 

Tara screamed and turned her head away from the large splash. "Bobby! I was planning on _not_ getting my hair wet!"

"Then why are you in the pool?"

Tara rested her hands on her hips. "Because it just so happens that I love swimming."

"Well, if you don't want to get any wetter than you might want to leave," Bobby warned.

"No! I'm not letting you kick me out of the pool!"

Bobby swam over to Tara and said, "Don't say I didn't warn you!" he grabbed her by the waist and dunked her underwater.

When she found the surface she gasped for air, "Ohh, you are getting it now!" she lunged for him, wrapping her arms around the neck, pushing him backwards into the water. But when she tried to remove her arms, Bobby seized them and she was pulled under too. Bobby stood up, Tara still unwillingly attached to him. Her breath stopped. He moved his hands from her arms to her waist, Tara's arms remained wrapped around his strong neck. He leaned forward, then stopped, giving her time to say no; she didn't. Instead her lips came closer to his. Bobby kissed her, at first attentively, afraid he would scare her off. But when Tara's grip tightened around his neck, Bobby tilted his head intensifying the kiss.

Tara wrapped her legs around Bobby's waist, fully depending on him to hold her up. He rubbed her smooth back, then lowered one hand to her thighs, stroking them under the water. Slowly lowering, their bodies were submerged in water. They kissed in their own world, one dominated by water until they no longer could. Raising above the water they gasped for air, not just from being under water, but the kiss itself was breathtaking.

Bobby slid his hand around the neck and smirked, "I thought…" he gasped for more air, "you didn't want…to get your hair…wet."

"Things change." Tara said simply, not having the energy to say what she was thinking; _I was too caught up in the sexiest kiss known to mankind to notice._

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I hope I didn't cofuse you from D's 'speech'. **


	11. Chapter 11

**_Discliamer: _I only own the Taylor family, and Chloe and her parents. **

**Chapter 11**

Tara pushed the cart, reading her shopping list as she slowly wandered through the isles. She looked up when Chloe came running towards her in her tiny purple shorts and white spaghetti strap shirt. Tara smiled to herself when she saw Bobby's hand tightly wrapped in Chloe's, dragging along.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Chloe jumped up and down holding up a large bag of suckers. "Can we buy a bag? Please?"

"Maybe another time, Chlo'," Tara said.

"But Mommmmm, Daddy said I could!"

Tara glared at the sheepish man. "Did he, now?"

"Yeah! He did."

"Well, then Daddy can explain why we can't have everything we want."

"Fine," her hands flew to her hips crossly and turned to Bobby, "Why not?"

Tara flashed a _haha _smirk at Bobby and steered around them, leaving Bobby to dig himself out of the hole.

In the next isle she picked up a box of cereal and drooped it into the cart. Tara heard Bobby come up her, "Tara, can we get-"

"No!" Tara spun around, she caught her breath when she saw how close they were together. Tara's heart began beating so fast she thought it was going to fly out of her chest. She looked into Bobby's clear blue eyes as he gazed into the hazel of hers. He bowed his head, closing the distance between their craving mouths. A newborn cried. _Chloe!_ "Bobby, where's Chloe?" Tara asked.

"She's right there…" Bobby turned around, not expecting the empty isle he saw. "Oh God."

"No," Tara ran past Bobby to the end of the isle, Bobby hot on her heels. Tara skidded to a stop and nearly fell over when Bobby crashed into her from behind. She failed to notice however, for her attention was riveted to her 'daughter' and the man kneeling down beside her. "Chloe! Get away from him!"

**_A/N: _Thanks for the reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own anyone other than Chloe, her parents, and the Taylor family. sob**

**_Chapter 12_**

Bobby sped over. He grabbed the young man by the collar and shoved him against a shelf.

"Whoa, take it easy man!" he said, hands up in surrender.

"What the hell were you doing with my daughter?" he screamed in his face.

"Nothin' man! I swear! She just dropped a candy bar, I was just givin' it back to her!"

"Why the heck should I believe you?" Bobby didn't lower his voice, despite the attention they were attracting.

"Look man, I wasn't gonna take her! I swear on my mother's grave!"

Bobby didn't make any attempt to move until he felt a hand softly rest on his arm. "Bobby," Tara whispered, "let him go." Bobby waited for a second before releasing him. The guy fixed his collar with a huff.

He turned to Tara, "You have a mighty fine daughter, lady. Ya might wanna watch her, she could get hurt." He turned and walked away. Bobby lunged at the man but Tara grabbed his arm and struggled to hold him back.

Anger surged through her body like venom as she watched the punk walk away as if nothing had happened. Bobby used all the strength he possessed to resist the urge to grab his gun and shoot a few holes through the mans brain right then and there. He sighed and ran a hand down his face.

Tara rubbed his arm one last time before rushing over to Chloe who had stood there the whole time, watching the scene unfold while holding her chocolate bar. Tara picked up her small angel and held her close. Bobby watched the two of them, not sure whether to feel relived that Chloe was safe or angry that she _hadn't _been safe every second of the day.

* * *

Bobby paced the living room, Chloe sat on a chair, her legs swinging nervously above the floor. Tara walked in, carrying a cup of hot coffee for Bobby. He thanked her and took a sip. 

"I'm really sorry," Chloe said in a quiet but desperate voice, "I promise I'll never talk to a stranger again. Please don't be mad at me."

Bobby knelt down in front of her and held Chloe's tiny hands in his. "I know, sheila, you just scared me and your mum."

"But he talked to me first, I didn't go to him! You know that, right?"

"We know, sugar," Tara stood beside Bobby, resting her hands on Bobby's shoulders.

"Can I go play in my room now, please?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Bobby said, hating how hoarse his voice sounded. He released Chloe's hands and she ran off. Bobby stood up, Tara's hand falling from his shoulder. He walked over to the large glass door and stared out, but he didn't see anything.

Tara examined his features with her hazel eyes. She couldn't help but notice how perfect it felt when she touched his shoulders, when Bobby held her, when he kissed her softly. Tara walked over to him; although she stood right in front of him, he didn't even notice her and it broke her heart. "Bobby…" she whispered. He didn't move. "Bobby, I can't help you if you won't let me."

"I don't need your help, Tara."

"Yes, you do Bobby." She said softly, touching his arm.

"I'm fine."

She dropped her hand and walked out of the room. She was nearly halfway through the Grand Room when she heard Bobby's angry voice. "How can you live like that, Tara?"

She turned around. Confused she asked, "What?"

"Do you even care that something could have happened to Chloe?"

"_What!_ Are you accusing me of not caring!" she screamed.

"Yes, I am."

"I was _scared_, Bobby! I couldn't breathe until we were home! She's like a daughter to me! I love that child more than I've loved anything or anyone in my whole life!" she tried to breathe again, but the air didn't make it to her lungs. "My life has just been put through a blender, Bobby! I have nightmares every single time I close my eyes! I don't need you judging me. If you can't deal with things then don't you _dare_ take it out on me! I'm sorry that I don't need to shove some guy against a wall to show my emotions, but that gives you no right to say that I don't care!" Tara turned around and stormed up the stairs. At the top she turned around and said, "The only thing I regret is that Chloe had to see you act the way you did!"

Bobby stood alone, staring at the empty room. _You are such a jerk, Bobby, _he sighed, _But she's right, you know that she's right._

* * *

Tara dove into the pool in an effort to wash the dirt and grim away from her soul. She swam to the edge of the deep end and held onto the rim. _Did I really have to scream so loud at Bobby?_ One voice said. Another answered, _Yes, you can never let a man push you around, and Bobby's needed someone to tell it to him straight other than Myles for a long time already. _The argument in her head continued until she felt that she would explode, instead, her body became limp as blackness took over her. Tara's hand slipped from the side and she sank to the bottom of the pool. 

_Black. The word had a new meaning to her now. It became something more; daunting; threatening to take the life within her soul. She forced her feet to obey her mind, they moved but she remained in the same atmosphere; a subtle breeze flirted with her hair. Suddenly, a dim glow lit up her surroundings, she spun around, trying to locate the source. But there was none. The light was just there, even though everything was as black as before, there was a radiance. Abruptly a new image appeared before her, a small child, reaching out for her, stretching. Her blonde curls fluttering around her as if she was floating. She held out her hand for the child to accept, their fingers were centimeters apart…millimeters… touching. So close, so very near. Her hand passed right through the girls. She tried again, but the child began drifting, farther and farther away, until she could no longer see her, just the light, mocking her. "No, please don't leave, please," she whispered, dropping to her knees on the floor that was not there. She began to sob, gut-wrenching pain tore her soul from within her chest. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see her comforter, but he was not there. She touched her shoulder. She sucked in a breath and yelled at the top of her lungs, "How loud do I have to scream to be heard?" Water whirled around in the air, wetting her hair, her clothes, twisting in circles around her fragile body, in the empty space, adding to the devastating feeling that she had been condemned to a lost life, a lost love. She raised her chin, breathing in the wet air. Music began to serenade her lost spirit._

_**Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me**_

_**I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong**_

_**Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right**_

_**Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong**_

_**Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep**_

_**I'm barely hanging on**_

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

_**I told you everything, opened up and let you in**_

_**You made me feel alright, for once in my life**_

_**Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be**_

_**So together, but so broken up inside**_

_**Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep**_

_**I'm barely hanging on**_

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

_**Swallow me, then spit me out**_

_**For hating you, I blame myself**_

_**Seeing you, it kills me now**_

_**No, I don't cry on the outside anymore**_

_**Anymore**_

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

_She suddenly felt her body being lifted from the darkness._

**_A/N:_Review if youlike it and want me to continue!**

**_Disclaimer: _Song: Behind these Hazel Eyes – Kelly Clarkson **


	13. Chapter 13

**_Discliamer: _Same as always, i don't own anyone other than the Taylors, Chloe and her parents.**

_**Chapter 13**_

After a while of beating himself up for yelling at Tara, Bobby opened the door to the pool room; hearing Tara enter a while before. He stopped, confused he looked around. Her beach towel was there, there were small ripples in the water, as if someone had just- it dawned on him. Bobby ran to the edge of the pool and squinted his eyes to see the bottom. His eyes finally focused on a lifeless form, floating at the bottom. "Tara!"

He stripped off his shoes and shirt. Bobby dove into the water and as fast as he could he swam to Tara. Once he reached her, Bobby wrapped one arm around her waist and with the other swam both of them to the surface. He lifted Tara up onto the tiled floor then hauled himself up, keeling beside her.

She wasn't breathing. He opened her mouth and gave her CPR for what felt like a lifetime before Tara's back arched as she sucked in air. She began to hoarsely cough up water. Bobby turned her on her side to help her spit out all the water easier. She breathed in another gasp before looking at Bobby.

"What happened?" Tara's voice failed her and it came out in a gravelly whisper.

Bobby looked at her softly, he slipped his hand behind her neck. "I was hoping you could tell me. You must have passed out." He paused when he noticed how confused she looked. "How are you feeling?"

She coughed again. "Okay." She tried to sit up but Bobby stopped her by picking her up instead. Tara curled up her arms in front of her chest, and rested her head against Bobby as he carried her to her bedroom. He sat her down on the bed and knelt down, looking into her eyes.

"You need to change clothes; you're going to get a cold."

Tara nodded, "Okay."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm sorry, Bobby, I didn't mean to scream at you, but I was angry and scared and I suppose that I just sort of lost it." She said, her words mumbling together from her fast speech.

"No," he held herface in his hands, rubbing her jaw with his thumbs, "I'm sorry. I was way out of line, you don't deserve anything that's been happening to you lately, especially not a jerk like me." He sighed, "And you were right, I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. Can you forgive me?"

Tears rimmed Tara's eyes. "Yes," she hugged him tightly, "yes I forgive you, Bobby."

She went into the bathroom to change and when she came out Tara noticed that Bobby had prepared the bed so she could go to sleep as soon as she wanted. Bobby was sitting on the edge, also in dry clothes. Tara sat next to him, Bobby wrapped her up in a hug and tears began to slip from Tara's eyes.

"Mommy? Daddy?" A small voice asked. They lifted their heads and saw Chloe in her nighty standing in the doorway, holding her stuffed animal under one arm, rubbing her eyes against the light with her free hand. "What are you guys doing?" She paused. "Why are you crying? Daddy, why is Mommy crying?" She climbed up on the bed, but instead of sitting next to Bobby and Tara she lay her head in the pillows and pulled the two adults along; Tara laying in one side, Bobby on the other. Bobby pulled the blanket over their bodies creating a cocoon.

"I had a little accident, that's all sugar."

"Did it hurt?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, a little."

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good." It didn't take long before Chloe and Tara fell asleep, too worn out Bobby didn't have the energy to bring Chloe to her own room and didn't want to leave Tara anyways. In a few minutes he was asleep.

* * *

The next morning Bobby woke up fully dressed, he was taken completely by surprise when he saw Tara sleeping next to him. His eyes widened and he sat up carefully, not wanting to wake up Tara. He could hear Chloe quietly watching TV in the Guest Room. He ran his hand through his hair and gazed at the beautiful blonde sleeping peacefully next to him. She changed position, her arm slipping beneath the fluffy pillow. 

Bobby threw the covers back, swung his legs over the side of the bed and rested his head in his hands. He startled when a soft hand touched his shoulder and began to rub his back. "Morning, Bobby."

"Good morning, sheila."

"Um, did we, uh, sleep, um…" Tara couldn't find the right words.

"Uh, well, not really, Chloe was here, too. She's watching TV."

"Oh, okay." She sat next to Bobby. "So, umm…"

"What do you want for breakfast? I have to go into town for a little and I figured I could pick up breakfast on the way home."

"Oh, uh, I'll just have coffee and a donut, cream-filled."

"Sure," he stood up.

"Thank you, Bobby," Tara called after him. Bobby stopped, turned around and walked to Tara with determination. He bent down and held her face in his hands, he kissed her eagerly. Tara slipped her hands around his back, they accidentally slipped under his shirt. Their ache for each other grew with every caress Bobby experienced on his lower back that Tara perfected. Her hands moved higher, Bobby's shirt rode up exposing strong muscles. He slid his large hands through Tara's hair, they slid down her back and rested on the small of her back. Bobby reluctantly ended the kiss. "I need to go get breakfast, do you need anything else while I'm in town?"

"No. Just don't come back with the whole menu please."

**_A/N: _Thanks for the reviews! Keep em comin and I'll keep the story comin!**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: _Same as always.**

_**Chapter 14**_

"Yeah," Bobby said to the clerk, "I'll have 2 large Coffees, a Cream-filled Donut, Bacon & Eggs, Pancakes and an orange juice, all to go."

"That all?" The high-school student said, her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail.

"Yep, that's everything." She went to work when Bobby heard a familiar voice behind him. "Hey, mate! What brings you to this side of the woods?"

"Probably the same thing as you," Jonathan answered, "food."

"Yeah, I heard it was good."

"You speak the truth. They have the best donuts here, you wouldn't believe."

"That's what's Tara's counting on – that they have good food, not that I won't agree."

"As far as you know." He joked. "Women are sneaky things."

"Yep, but that's why we love them."

"Here's your food, mister." The teen said.

Bobby took the bags and said good-bye to Jon. After one more stop he made his way back home. "Honey! I'm home!" Bobby loved the way that sounded. "Tara! Chloe! I have something for you!" he heard little footsteps scurry down the stair followed by soft, slower ones. Bobby set the bags on the hall table and greeted Chloe who ran into his arms. He swung her around and Tara smiled at the him. Bobby let Chloe down and slid one hand behind Tara's back, pulling her closer to him. "Hello, beautiful" he smiled. Tara stood on her tiptoes and pecked Bobby in the lips.

"Hello, handsome."

"Eww!" Chloe squealed. "No kissing when I'm in the room." Tara and Bobby laughed. "So, Daddy, what did you get me and Mommy? Huh? Huh? What'd you get us?"

"Right this way, ladies." He opened the door for Tara and Chloe then led them to the car and opened the back door. He leaned in and pulled out a box.

"What is it, Daddy?

He set it down on the driveway and Tara stood on her knees as Chloe cautiously opened the box. Chloe gasped dramatically. "Kitties! Lookie lookie, Mommy! They're kitties!" she gave one cat to Tara and held another close to her chest. They looked as if they had only opened their eyes recently. The one Tara held had green eyes and although it was a shorthair, the fur around the face was long. Chloe's was a longhair with smooth white fur and blue eyes. "Can we keep them, Mommy? Huh, huh, can we? Can we?"

Tara smiled down at the kitten that was trying unsuccessfully to climb up her shoulder, "Of course, we can keep them. How can you say no to them?" she rubbed her nose against the kittens'. "I think I will call you…Bird."

"Mommy! You can't call a _cat_ Bird!"

Bobby scrunched his nose, "I think she's right, Tara."

"Of course I'm right!"

Tara lifted her chin indignantly and rose to her feet, "I can name my cat whatever I want."

"Well," Chloe stood up, too, "my kitty's Mini!"

"She looks like a normal size to me." Bobby said, confused.

"_No_, her _name_ is Mini!"

Tara shook her head, "Anyways, Bobby," she touched his arm, "thanks for the kittens. They're absolutely adorable."

He kissed her on the forehead, "It was my pleasure."

"Hey!" Chloe said. "Don't I get a kiss, too?"

"Maybe, if you don't scream every time you want something."

"_Fine, _Daddy, may I perty please have a kiss, too." Chloe asked sweetly, swaying her folded hands from side to side.

Bobby knelt down in front of her and smiled. "That was better. And yes, I'd be delighted to give you a kiss." He wrapped her tiny body in his arms and planted a big kiss on her cheek sending Chloe into a round of laughter.

"Daddy!" she tried to say in between giggles, "You're going to squish Mini!"

He pulled back and rubbed Mini's head. "There's stuff in the trunk for the kittens." He said to Tara after standing up. "I'll get it and you two can bring Mini and Bird inside."

"I'll help." Tara offered. She handed Bird to Chloe and told her to go inside. She couldn't hide her smile when she turned to Bobby and picked up a box of cat food out of the trunk. "This was really sweet, Bobby. I think it meant a lot to Chloe. Especially for me."

With a large box safely under his arm he straightened to look into Tara's eyes.

Tara sighed, "I mean, my life hasn't been the steadiest lately, and I'm sure you've noticed, but this," she struggled to find the words to express her feelings, "ugh, I can't tell you how much this really does mean to me."

With his free arm around her waist, Bobby pulled Tara close to his body, "You don't have to tell me." He bent his head until they were centimeters apart, "But, would it be inappropriate if I asked you to show me?" he said with a smile lining his voice.

Tara smirked, "No, Bobby, it wouldn't." She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her free arm around his neck, her hand running through Bobby's hair. She kissed him lightly at first, teasing him, Tara tilted her held to move deeper into the kiss. Bobby dropped the box back into the trunk, never taking his lips away from Tara's, to her delight. He settled one hand on her hip, Tara's shirt rode up slightly and their skin touched, sending a current of pleasure coursing through their veins. Bobby held her face in his free hand, caressing her jaw line. The kiss finally broke and as they gaped into each other's eyes Tara had never felt happier in her entire life.

**_A/N: _Thanx for the great reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: _Same old, same old**

**_Chapter 15_**

Bobby groaned as Tara dropped another dish from lunch into the sink. He inspected it, "This is not dirty!"

"What do you call that?" She pointed to piece of stuck on food.

"Oh."

"Hmm, that's what I thought."

"Remind me to _dry_ the dishes next time instead of washing."

Tara laughed, "You can count on it, Bobby." She stuck her hand in the rinsing sink and splashed Bobby lightly.

"Hey, sheila, what was that for?"

"Fun!" Tara giggled.

Bobby peered at Tara for a second before dipping both hands into the water and wetting the entire front of Tara's shirt.

Her jaw dropped as she struggled to keep a straight face at the proudly smirking man. "Hey, at least I didn't get your hair wet," he teased remembering the late night dip in the pool.

"Ha…ha." She said in monotone. When it looked like Bobby had taken down his guard she grabbed a large pot sitting in the rack, quickly filled it with water and threw the water at Bobby. Without a second to waste, Bobby grabbed the 'pull-out' kitchen valve and turned on the tap. Water drenched the already sopping Tara. She screamed and held up the pot, using it as a shield. Water ricocheted off the pot causing water to fly in every which direction, not only soaking Bobby, but the entire kitchen as well. Bobby slowly took a step forward and got a grip on the pot, still trying to spray Tara. "Oh no you don't!"

Laughing hysterically she backed up until she bumped into the counter. The smirking Bobby kept moving forward and Tara jumped onto the counter top, trying to back up on her butt. Bobby climbed on top of the counter, kneeling. The valve would not reach much further, Bobby noted, so he grabbed Tara's closest foot to keep her from getting away. Her hand slipped in the water and she began to fall backwards on the counter. In an attempt to break her fall she latched onto Bobby's arm, causing him to fall forward, all the while, water sprayed everywhere. He shot out an arm on the other side of Tara's body which was now flat on the counter. Tara looked up into Bobby's deep, blue eyes, less than an inch away from her own. Bobby and Tara, now laying in a growing puddle of water, didn't notice the three people staring at them in amusement until a dog barked. Their heads jerked to the side and Tara could feel heat rushing to her cheeks like a flash flood when she saw them.

"Did we interrupt something?" Jack asked.

"You said we couldn't have water fights inside!" Chloe exclaimed, hands by her side.

Sue tried to keep her giggling to a minimum, although she failed miserably.

Bobby climbed off the counter and helped Tara down, too. He leapt over puddles and turned of the tap. "Hey, mates, when did you guys get here?"

"Just now." Sue said, eyeing Tara and smiling. "Chloe saw us through the window and let us in." Levi trotted over to the kitchen and began licking up the puddles.

"I never heard the doorbell." Tara said.

"I'm not surprised." Jack mused.

"Uh, I think I'll go change into dry clothes." She squeezed past the trio, followed by Bobby. When theY got upstairs Tara collapsed onto the bed, forgetting about her drenched clothes. She rolled over and burst out laughing, trying to lessen the sound by laughing against a pillow. She heard a faint knock on the door and looked up to see Bobby, also still dripping. "Hey."

Keeping a straight face he said, "We're going to finish that yet." And he was gone, leaving Tara staring at the empty doorway.

* * *

"So," Tara swallowed her the last drop of her lemonade, "how was the flight here?"

Sue read her lips, "It was good; long, but good. What about yours?"

"Slept most of the way." Tara and Sue watched the two grown men play with Chloe in the pool. She smiled as Chloe playfully screamed and splashed Bobby and jumped onto his back, struggling to dunk him. Unfortunately, she couldn't, but that wasn't a problem since Jack offered his assistance. Bobby's head disappeared under the water.

"So, what exactly happened between you and Bobby?" Sue asked with curious eyes.

Tara searched to find the correct answer, "Uh…"

"How about we go inside and talk?" Sue suggested.

_Thank-you,_ Tara mouthed. She turned to the laughing group, "We're going to go inside for a bit, okay?"

"Yep!" Bobby called back, his focus remaining on defeating Jack and Chloe.

Tara and Sue sat down across from each other in the living room. Sue raised her eyebrows in question. "Spill."

"Uh, well, I don't really know what to say exactly," Tara said.

"Oh, come on Tara, you don't honestly think that I'm going to fall for that, do you?"

"Uh, well, could you pretend that you do?" Tara asked in a quiet voice, raising her eyebrows.

"No. I want the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"Fine," Tara huffed, "so far, we've kissed three times in reality, in my dreams I've lost count already."

"Three times?" Sue smiled, "Is he good?"

Tara dropped her head on the back of the couch and sighed, "He's perfect." She glanced at Sue, but she wasn't looking at Tara, she was staring out the window with a look of pure amusement. "What?" Tara rose and followed Sue's stare; she was reading Jack and Bobby's lips, who were now sitting on the loungers, watching Chloe in the pool as they were talking. "What are they saying?" Tara whispered, tapping Sue's arm.

Sue glanced at her curious friend, "Why are you so interested?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because it's none of your business."

"Like it's any of yours."

"The only thing I'm telling you is that you should be flattered." Sue warranted.

Tara blushed. "Aww." _What are you saying Bobby?_

**_A/N:_Keep reviewing if ya want more! utherwise i see no reason to continue...hint hint**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: _dido**

_**Chapter 16**_

"So, how's it going with Tara?" Jack asked, flinging his beach towel on the back rest.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, Crash, everyone knows that there was always something between the two of you."

"Whether there is or not, it's for me and Tara to know and you to find out." Bobby smirked.

"No problem, Tara will tell Sue, Sue will tell me, I'll laugh at you."

"Would Tara tell Sue?"

"Have you never been around women, they tell each other everything."

"Dang."

"Soo, you do want me to find out through Sue, or would you rather just tell me now?"

Bobby weighed his options, "What exactly do you want to know?"

"Well, have you, well, let's say…kissed?" Jack asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Bobby mock glared at his best friend, "Uh-huh…"

"And…"

"And what?"

"How was it?"

"Good."

"That's it? Good? That's all your going to give me?" Jack sighed, "Oh well, not a problem, I mean, Sue will tell me all the juicy details, and she'll probably exaggerate just to annoy you."

"Fine! It was amazing! Perfect, better than perfect!"

Jack smiled broadly, "That's what I'm talking about."

"You're a dead man." Bobby warned, although the smile he wore betrayed the threat.

Chloe ran up to them, "Jack! You want to see the kitty's Daddy gave me and Mommy?"

Jack glanced a questioning look at Bobby. He mouthed, _Cats?_ To Chloe he said, "Sure, Chlo', where are they?"

"Daddy said we could keep them inside."

_Indoor cats? _Jack mouthed to Bobby. Chloe dashed off towards the house and in less than a few seconds the door slammed shut and Jack and Bobby followed, even though Bobby stayed in the living room with Tara. Chloe grabbed Sue's hand and pulled her along, too.

* * *

"Be quiet, Bird!" Tara lightly pushed the kitten away with her foot and continued eating.

"Mommy! Don't push Bird! What did she ever do to you?" Chloe said.

"Nothing, sugar, she was just getting annoying."

Sue shrugged, "I didn't hear a thing."

"_Thank _you!" Chloe exclaimed, then tilted her head, thinking.

Jack and Bobby watched the conversation unfold with amusement.

Tara glared at Sue, "Thanks for the help."

"I get it!" Chloe exclaimed out of nowhere, gaining a laugh from the adults.

Tara cleared her throat, "You know there's a really great beach less than an hour away, if we wanted to go tomorrow, the weather is supposed to be great."

"Can Michael come?"

"Maybe another time, sweetie."

"Well, can I go to their house instead, you old people will just be boring."

"Chloe, mind your manners, we have guests," Bobby warned sternly.

"Sorry, Daddy," Chloe muttered, sheepishly pushing her food around on the plate with her fork.

"Are you sure you don't want to come? Us _old people_ can be real fun sometimes." Sue offered.

"No offence, but I'd rather play with kids my age."

Raising her eyebrows Tara looked at Bobby. He nodded. Tara said, "It's alright with me and Bobby if you go, but I want to talk to his mom before I promise you can go."

"Yes! Thanks Mommy!" She put down her fork, "Can I go? I'm full."

"Sure, can you feed the cats before you go play?" Bobby said.

"Okay!" She jumped up out of her chair, grabbed her dishes and ran off, calling the kittens to follow, which they did with unmistakable glee.

**_A/N: _Once again i'd like to sincerly thank all of you who reviewed! You have no idea how happy it makes me to know that ya'll actually enjoy reading my fics. SUPER THANKS:) **

**_To 'Kara': _I'm sorry if some of my chaps are a little shorter, but sometimes you have to make a few short in order from keeping others _really _short, and i mean _really really _short. I would update everyday but i have dial up, so we have limited hours to spend on the internet that i have to share with the rest of my family. Sry. But, i would like to thank you for the review! THANKS!**

**_To 'talifiney': _Thank ya soo much for the review! I hope you like the rest of my story and the parts to come! Its a great deal to me to know that you like it, so THANKS!**

**_To everyone: _THANKS THANKS THANKS for the reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: _dido**

**_Chapter 17_**

The door flew open and a determined Tara walked in. She threw the curtains back. Bobby groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, hiding his face in the pillow. Tara walked over to the bed and slapped Bobby's back. "Get up! Chloe's at the Taylor's, Sue's waking up Jack. We're leaving to the hotel in 30 minutes sharp. Pack some stuff then come downstairs. We're staying for two nights."

"I don't wanna get up. Come back in 5 minutes." Bobby grumbled.

Tara knelt on the bed, lightly bouncing up and down in a poor attempt to wake him up. "I can get Mini and Bird."

Bobby rolled over, one arm over his head. "Why do you have to be a morning person?"

"I'm not, I just want to get to the beach before everyone else." She stood up, "So get up!" She walked around the bed but Bobby's hand caught her arm and pulled her back onto the bed. "Bobby… you need to get up, not bring _me_ down."

Laying across the bed, Bobby rose above her, resting his weight on his arm on the opposite side of Tara. He lowered his head but Tara squeezed from under him and dashed to the door. She turned around and smirked, "25 minutes Bobby." She stuck out her tongue at him and disappeared into the hallway.

He dropped to the bed and groaned, "If I sleep all day it's your fault, Tara!" He called after her.

"Sleep if you want to get wet _in_voluntarily, otherwise…24 minutes!" He heard her say.

* * *

Sue slowly opened the door to Jack's room and found him sleeping soundly beneath the covers. She lightly shook him. Jack didn't move. She frowned and motioned for Levi to wake him. He jumped onto the bed and walked all over Jack.

He sat up, lightly pushing Levi aside, the covers fell to his waist, exposing his bare chest. He glared at Sue, "What?"

"You have 30 minutes to get ready and pack for two nights, then we're going to the hotel with or without you." Sue said, trying not to stare.

He rubbed his eyes, and swung his legs, clad in knee length sweats over the bed. "I'll be down in 15."

"Good." Sue turned around and left the room, before Levi followed he barked at Jack, causing him to jump slightly. "Levi!" Sue called and he ran off to find his master.

* * *

Bobby leaned forward, "Are we there yet?"

Tara's features tightened, "For the seventh time, no! We still have 10 minutes to go, do you think you can survive."

Bobby slumped in the backseat of the car, "Doubtful."

Sue glanced at Tara and said, "You know what they're doing right?"

Jack and Bobby grinned and gave each other a high five.

"Yes," she answered, "they're making me crazy." Her hands tightened on the steering wheel.

Jack leaned forward so Sue could read his lips, "We needed to think of something other than dunking you for getting us up at 6:30 in the morning."

Six excruciating minutes later Tara parked the car near the entrance to the luxurious hotel.

* * *

Tara reached for her glass and took a sip, enjoying the refreshing feeling it gave her.

"Now this is the life," Sue said, completely relaxed.

"Tell me about it," Tara agreed.

Levi barked and stood up, "Sit, Levi." Sue ordered. He reluctantly resorted to his beach towel, sheltered by the shade Tara's large sun umbrella offered.

Jack and Bobby jumped from the shore and stood before them, dripping from the cool water. Jack said, "You two were the ones who were dying to come to this place, so why are Bobby and I the only ones enjoying it?"

"Does it look like we're bored?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, and Levi looks even worse than you two." Bobby stated, jerking his head towards the dog whose drooping eyes were staring longingly at the water.

Tara and Sue sighed simultaneously and slowly stood up. "Fine. We'll go in the water." Tara gave in.

"Great!" Jack and Bobby grabbed their hands and at a running speed pulled them to the beach, Levi leapt up and ran into the water, abundantly enjoying the cool sensation. He foursome waded deeper into the water, followed by a swimming Levi who was having no trouble whatsoever about constantly have to do the doggy paddle to stay above the surface.

Tara swam her hands through the water, creating small waves. Next to Levi, Sue relaxed on her back, her smooth blonde hair floating in the water creating the illusion that she was in midair.

"See, isn't this a whole lot better than sitting on the beach, staring at the water, sheila?" Bobby asked with a smirk.

Tara looked at Bobby, a smile tugging at her lips, "Yes, are you happy now?" She admitted.

"If you're happy, then yeah, I'm happy."

Tara blushed slightly.

Bobby leaned forward, his mouth next to his ear, "I would kiss you, but I think that it might give Jack and Sue a bit too much to speculate on."

"Do I get a rain check?" Tara asked with a half smile.

"Mmm, I'll have to think about that," he joked and to his dismay Tara slugged him in the arm because of it. "Alright, alright," he held his hands up in surrender, "you'll definitely get a rain check."

"That's all I wanted to hear, Bobby," Tara said.

"Does that mean I get a rain check from your beatings?"

"Hmm, how can I answer that clearly yet in a subtle way…I know!" Tara slugged him in the arm again.

He rubbed his arm and frown, "I reckon that would be a 'no'?"

"Yep." Tara smiled broadly.

* * *

Jack swam around Sue who was floating on her back. He tapped her arm to get her attention, "You know, I never pinned you for a swimmer," Jack said to her.

"Well, I never pinned you as a night person instead of morning," Sue challenged, "I guess there's a lot that we don't know about each other."

"How do I get permission to learn more?"

"You don't."

"That's not very encouraging," Jack frowned and dunked under water than reappeared a few seconds later.

"Is this conversation leading to anything or are we just going to share some meaningless small talk?"

"I sort of like small talk."

Sue distractedly squished sand between her toes, still looking at the dark man. "Really? You?"

"Yeah, why is that so hard to believe?"

"I dunno, it just doesn't really seem like the famous Jack Hudson I know."

"Well, like you said, there's a lot we don't know about each other." He dunked under water again and began swimming to the shore, Sue followed him with her eyes, a frown playing on her brows. He was just becoming more and more mysterious, which ironically made him more attractive than ever.

**_A/N: _I would really like to thank 'Kate' and 'jesus chick' for all of their great reviews! You two have been supporting me from day one and that means a whole lot to me! Thank you so so so much! Luv ya!**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer: _i know, i know, i don't own anyone in here other than chlo', her dead parents, and the taylor fam. _if only i could own Rick Peters, a.k.a. BOBBY MANNING_**

**_Chapter 18_**

Tara thought she heard a knock. She frowned and pushed the bathroom door open, standing in only a towel she listened. Sure enough there was another knock at the door. She rushed to it and peered out of the spy hole. Bobby. She frantically looked around, _He can't see me in a towel, ohh, what do I do? _

"Hellooo? Anyone in there?" Bobby called.

Worried, Tara squealed quietly, "Yeah, what do you want, Bobby?"

"To come in…"

"Uhh, okay, I'm going to open the door but don't even _think_ about coming in until I say so." Tara turned the doorknob and ran to the bathroom and shut the door. "Okay!" She yelled, "You can come in now!"

"Thanks!" Bobby said. He dropped on the bed, "I forgot my key."

"That's fine."

"You know, people are going to get suspicious if I always have to knock before I can come in. We're supposed to be married, you know."

"Well it's not my fault you're forgetful," Tara called from inside the bathroom, frantically trying to style her hair in the little time she had.

"Is Sue ready?"

"Almost, you can ask her, I think the adjoining door is unlocked. What about Jack?"

"Ready and waiting!" Bobby bellowed. "Did you ladies get Levi dry?"

"Surprisingly, yes," She stuck her head out of the door, "with two blow dryers and a few hours in the sun, he looks as good as new." She paused and looked around the room, "Uh, Bobby, can you get chuck my bag over here?"

"Why don't you come get it?"

She glared at him, "I'm in a towel."

"Well, we're supposed to be married," he joked.

"Bobby! Today, would be very nice!"

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses, sheila." He stood up and slid the bag over. Making sure that she was hidden by the door Tara stuck her hand out, grabbed the handle and retreated to the bathroom once again.

Bobby stretched out on the bed, his hands beneath his head. 10 minutes later Tara opened the door and stepped out. She wore a sapphire colored spaghetti strap shirt with a flower pin on the left strap, a seam gathered material in the center of the chest. Tara's legs were shown off flawlessly by the flowing black skirt that reached until her mid thighs. Her 1" heeled black flip-flops plus the simple yet dangly silver earrings added an elegant touch to the ensemble, making Tara the most beautiful woman that ever lived to Bobby.

He slowly stood up, never taking his eyes of Tara. "Wow."

Tara giggled shyly and blushed.

"You look…amazingly perfect." He gawked.

She laughed again, "Thank you, Bobby. Are you ready?" He didn't say anything, he just kept staring. "Bobby…?"

He snapped out of it, "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Good, I'll go get Sue." She disappeared behind the adjoining door and a few minutes later the two women appeared, when they came back Jack was also in the room, waiting with Bobby. Jack swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat when he saw Sue. Her hair was down, flowing beautifully over her shoulders – just how Jack loved it – and the close fitting, knee length dress complimented her curves beyond belief. The deep aqua brought out her eyes, making them stunning to look into. The dress swished around her knees as Jack watched her step closer. It was apparent to him that Sue had taken over his body, soul and mind.

"You look gorgeous, Sue," Jack said, hating how coarse his voice sounded.

She smiled, "Thanks Jack. Are you men ready for dinner?"

* * *

"So, where'd you leave Levi?" Bobby asked.

"In the room, watching 'Lassie'." Sue answered after swallowing. "I just hope he doesn't decide to take after him and go all hero on me."

"You mean to tell me that he's not?" Tara chuckled.

"Hey," Jack said, "be nice to the pooch."

"Yeah," Bobby agreed, "what did he ever do to you?"

Tara sighed, "Nothing. But what did I ever do to you that I deserved to be argued with every time I open my mouth?"

"Uh," The Aussie said, "woke me up at 6:30 in the a.m. for starters."

"I dare you to continue," Sue taunted.

"Okay, uhh," Bobby thought of something, "you made me do the dishes!"

"You volunteered, Bobby," Tara shook her head, amused.

"And," Sue said with an upturned mouth, "if I remember correctly, that turned out to be a pretty fun time."

"Too bad for you we interrupted," Jack teased.

"You are pushin' it, mate," Bobby warned with a slight smile tugging at his lips. Tara just looked down at her plate of food and blushed. "See, now you've made Tara uncomfortable."

Tara looked at Bobby, "And you're not making it any better."

He kissed her hand that wore 'their' wedding band and the engagement ring that Bobby 'gave' her. "Sorry, doll."

She smirked and rolled her eyes. Looking at Sue she mouthed, 'Men. When will they ever learn?' Sue laughed and nodded.

"Ahem," Jack looked from the brown eyed woman to the hazel eyed, "we would like to be included if it's not too much to ask."

"Sorry, it just so happens that it _is_ too much to ask." Sue said triumphantly.

Bobby and Jack exchanged glances and the group of friends finished their meal and retreated to their hotel rooms.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer: _Same as always...**

**_Chapter 19_**

Tara tried to breathe. Laying on her side, she couldn't see Bobby, but she knew full well that he was watching her. Of course he thought she was sound asleep, far from the truth. The fact that he was only a few meters away from her was driving her crazy – in a good…weird way. Who knew that hearts and minds could become so fanatical in such a short time. Tara pulled her covers tighter around her body and tried to think of something else.

_Love took me by the hand, _

_Love took me by surprise,_

_Love led me to you and love opened up my eyes,_

_And I was drifting away like a drop in the ocean,_

_Now I realize_

_That nothing has been as beautiful as when _

_I saw heavens skies_

_In your eyes, in your eyes,_

_And every time I drift away,_

_I loose myself in you,_

_And now I see I can be me,_

_And everything I do,_

_Cause I was feeling small, _

_Like a drop in the ocean,_

_And now I realize _

_That nothing has been as beautiful as when _

_I saw heavens skies_

_In your eyes, in your eyes,_

_Love took me by the hand _

_Love took me by surprise,_

_And I was drifting away like a drop in the ocean,_

_Now I realize_

_That nothing has been as beautiful as when _

_I saw heavens skies_

_In your eyes, in your eyes, _

_in your eyes, in your eyes,_

_eyes._

_Geez, how will I ever get my mind off of him? _She stared at the wall that was dimly lit by the light seeping through the cracks between the curtains. Tara rubbed her eyes, trying to wipe away the agony, she was obviously unsuccessful. She couldn't take it any more. Tara threw back the covers, flung her legs over the side of the bed and all but ran to the bathroom in her snug white spaghetti shirt and light green, also snug shorts. She quietly but rapidly shut the door as her shaking moved along the wall, searching for the light switch. The sudden change blinded Tara for a few seconds so she shut her eyes. When the distraught woman regained her sight, she backed up to sit on the rim of the lavish bathtub.

Tara dropped her head in her hands and rubbed her temples. _Why does love have to be so complicated? _Tara froze, _Whoa, slow down a sec Tara, where did _that_ come from? _Her head began spinning in 20 different directions all at once, forgetting that she wasn't on a chair, she leaned back, not expecting to fall backwards into the tub. With a yelp she flung her arms out in an attempt to break her fall, instead she knocked over every shampoo, conditioner and soap bottle in her reach, and even beyond. With a loud crash she found herself laying backwards in the tub, with Bobby sleeping in the next room.

She rolled her eyes at herself, _Why did I pick this time and place to be my clumsy self? _She dropped her head back on the surface of the tub, wincing at the hollow yet deafening sound that echoed through the elegant bathroom.

A soft knock resonated at the door. "Tara?" she heard Bobby's charming accent. "you okay in there, sheila?"

Tara scrambled to get out of the bathtub. She sheepishly opened the door and was met with the attractive sight of Bobby, although he was wearing sweat-capris, he was bareback and it was driving Tara crazy.

* * *

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied.

_This is ridiculous, _Bobby sighed, he'd been tossing and turning for the last hour or more and hadn't been able to close his eyes once without seeing Tara in his mind. _How am I supposed to sleep with Tara dreaming in the next bed? _He turned his head to see the back of hers.

_I say I love you I say I need you  
I try so many ways to say how my heart beats for you  
I say I'm always thinking about you  
There's no way I'd want to face this life without you  
And even though these words come from deep inside me  
There's so much more I don't have the words to say _

'cause what I really want to say  
Is what the sun would say to the sky  
For giving it a place to come alive  
But my words get in the way  
Of what I really want to say  
Oh what I really want to say

I know that sometimes my words can be as hard as stone  
And sometimes my words have left you feeling so alone  
So please forgive me and hear the words I'm saying now  
I will spend my whole life looking for a way somehow  
To let you know just how precious you are to me  
I'll use the best words I know but I still won't say it all

It's like a tale too great to be told  
It's something that my heart can only show  
I'm gonna take my whole life  
Just to let you know  
What I really want to say  
Oh what I really want to say to you  
What I really want to say  
Oh what I really want to say

Bobby's attention was stolen when Tara suddenly jumped out of her bed and rushed to the bathroom. _Is she sick?_ He wondered. Bobby ran a hand through his hair and pushed himself into the sitting position. He heard a crash through the bathroom walls. He frowned, worriedly he swung his legs to the floor and walked to the bathroom. Bobby knocked on the door. "Tara?" he asked. "You okay in there, sheila?" A few seconds later a flustered Tara opened the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He studied her suspiciously, "What happened?"

Tara laughed nervously, "I, uh, funny story actually."

Bobby didn't smile, he just kept on eyeing her.

"I just lost my balance, nothing to worry about."

Bobby's brow scrunched together, "You just fell?"

"Well, no," Tara searched for the right words to explain herself, "well, I was sitting on the edge of the tub, and, well, like I said, I lost my balance."

Bobby lifted his hand to her face and rubbed her cheek, "Are you sure your feeling alright?"

"I just got a little lightheaded. That's all." Tara assured.

Bobby tried to decipher lie from truth while Tara on the other hand was just struggling not drown in his eyes. "You're sure?"

Tara laughed lightly and walked past him, knowing he would probably follow. "I'm fine Bobby, relax."

"I will if you will." Bobby massaged her shoulders from behind her. Tara's eyes closed and her head leaned back. "Better?"

"Mm-hmm," Tara moaned. She felt her body being turned around to face Bobby. "Thank you, Bobby," she whispered, finding her voice had abandoned her.

In the dark room, Bobby could only make out Tara's silhouette, but it was enough for him to find her soft lips. He brushed his thumb against them. She raised her hand and intertwined Bobby's hand amid her own. She felt her body being pulled against Bobby's.

Tara slid her free hand under his arm, around his exposed back as he held her face in his hand. Tara instinctively wet her lips. Bobby lowered his head to her and their lips brushed. Tara pushed her head forward. The electricity they shared escalated to an all time high as Bobby's tongue slipped through, touching Tara's. Her grasp on Bobby's body tightened and she struggled to resist the urge to scream.

Bobby released Tara's hand and slid his around her back, pulling her as close as possible. With a feathers touch, Tara followed Bobby's spine up and down, taunting him, teasing him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Bobby hard. The kiss ended, but Tara remained as close to Bobby as she could, he wrapped his arms around her waist, not wanting to let go even if his life depended on it.

"We should probably go to bed, Bobby," Tara whispered.

"I know."

"Jack and Sue are expecting us to be able to stay awake tomorrow."

"I know."

She smiled, "Then why won't you let go of me?"

"I don't want to," Bobby smirked.

"Too bad, Bobby," Tara kissed him on the cheek and walked over to her bed. Bobby walked over to his with slumped shoulder's. They lay under their own covers, this time facing each other. "Good night. Bobby."

"Sweet dreams, Tara." As if they shared minds they reached for each other's hands and interlaced their fingers from their own beds. "I love you," he whispered quietly, knowing that Tara would not be able to hear.

**_A/N: _Hope y'all liked it, review if you did or you know what i'll do...(stop posting...hint hint)**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer: _I do not, will never, have never owned anyone in this story other than Chloe, her dead parents and the taylor fam.**

_**Chapter 20**_

Jack stared at the blonde out of the corner of his eye. Sitting at the outdoor café, the sunshine gleaming through her hair, bouncing off her gorgeous blue eyes. Sue took a sip of her tea. Levi was happily eating his breakfast beside their table for four. Jack glanced at his watch, they had been waiting for Bobby and Tara to come for fifteen minutes already and the silence was driving Jack up the wall. "Okay, I can't take it anymore," Jack said abruptly. Sue looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face, "It is too dang quiet."

"Welcome to my world," Sue laughed.

He winced. "Sorry."

"Don't be, Jack, I know what you meant. But I really don't know what there is to talk about."

Jack sighed, "Me neither."

"Oh!" Sue said perking up, "How about…when are we going to tell them what we know about the case?"

Jack groaned, "When it's time."

"And when would that be?"

"Definitely not today, we wouldn't want to ruin a perfectly good mini vacation over something that can easily be told any other time."

Sue studied his facial expressions, he seemed sincere, "I suppose you're right, but if they get mad that you didn't tell them sooner, you forced me to keep my mouth shut, that clear?"

"Crystal."

Sue smiled triumphantly. "Just so we understand each other."

_Like I'll ever be able to understand you, or any woman for that matter. _"Completely."

With a smile on her face, Sue took another sip of tea.

Tara yawned for the tenth time in 20 minutes and let her legs give in beneath her and she dropped to the chair. Jack and Sue looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What's good here?" Tara asked picking up the menu.

"I heard the bacon and eggs are to die for. Pardon the pun." Jack said, the light breeze barely moving his hair.

"I think I'll just have a coffee and bagel." Tara said, resting her chin on her palm, squinting at the sunlight.

"Sleep well?" Sue asked with a half smirk.

"After I finally _fell_ asleep, which was two in the morning."

"Where's Crash?" Jack asked.

"Still in our room, he let me use the bathroom first."

"Sweet guy." Sue said with a tinkle in her eye.

* * *

Tara yawned, "Bad choice though on his part, I was in there for 45 minutes before he finally kicked me out."

"He actually kicked you out?"

"Well, more like broke the door down, picked me up, dropped me on the floor and told me to use your bathroom."

"But, you never came…?" Sue frowned.

"There was no need to. I had been finished for over 10 minutes when he kicked me out. I just wanted to irk him." She grinned, "And boy did it ever work."

"So, what took you so long to get here? We've been sitting here for almost 20 minutes!" Jack complained.

"I went window shopping." Tara said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Where?" Jack asked.

"Oh, in gift shops, little stores," she turned to Sue, "you wouldn't believe the beautiful things they have here, jewelry, sunglasses, clothes, I found the cutest shoes! We _have_ to go shopping today, no buts about it!"

Bobby appeared at the table and sat down next to Tara, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he did so. With smirks on their faces, Jack and Sue glanced at each other. "So, what's good here?" Bobby asked. "Ahh, never mind, I'll just have a coffee and a bagel." Jack and Sue smiled at the similarity between Tara and Bobby.

"So," Tara asked, "have you guys found anything in the case yet?"

"Uh," Jack racked his brain for the right thing to say, "we have a lead that we're working on, but, it really wouldn't help anything if you knew what it was."

"It might even come back to bight you in the butt," Sue helped Jack out, gaining a flicker of a smile from him.

Bobby looked a bit suspicious but at that very moment the waitress came to take their orders. After she left then returned a few minutes later the foursome enjoyed their meal in silence until Tara broke the silence. "I'm stuffed." She leaned back in her chair and dropped her hands to the side, almost grazing the stone floor.

Sue dropped her fork, "Me too. I don't think I could eat another bite if I was starving to death in the middle of nowhere."

Bobby swallowed another bite and raised his eyebrows at Tara, "You're full? You barely ate half your bagel."

"Well, I had something to eat before," Tara explained sheepishly.

Sue turned her attention to the other woman, "So, how about that shopping trip?"

"Let's go," Tara and Sue both pushed back their chairs and stood up.

"Whoa," Bobby looked from one lady to the next, "what shopping trip?"

"Well, I had found a couple nice shops before and me and Sue wanted to go," Tara explained.

Bobby stood up, his intense stare at Tara made her shift her weight from one foot to the next, "When did you find them?"

"Earlier, when you were getting ready, if you wanted to come-"

Bobby interrupted her, "You went out _alone_? Tell me that Jack was along."

"Uh, well, noo, I didn't think it would be a problem," Tara said.

"And what if something would have happened to you? How would we know where to even start looking for you?" Bobby slowly stood up.

"Uhh…"

"We wouldn't! You _never_ go anywhere alone! What part of _'your life is in jeopardy'_ do you not understand?"

Tara's jaw clenched, "Fine. I'll go to our room. When I'm allowed to leave my room without a babysitter watching my every move, let me know!" She grabbed her purse and stormed away. Bobby stood there for a moment before walking away in the opposite direction with slumped shoulders.

Jack stood up to face Sue, "You think we should talk to them?"

Sue sighed, "Probably."

"Dibs on Tara." Jack said quickly.

"Why do you get the easy one?" Sue put her hands on her hips.

"Because I'm faster, that's why."

"Faster, maybe, fair…not so much." Sue murmured.

**_A/N: _I would like to send out a special thanks to 'Amy' for her wonderful review! thanks so much! and thanks to everyone else for the awesome reviews! keep it up!**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Discliamer: _dido**

_**Chapter 21**_

Tara slammed the door shut, "Ugh, I hate men." She dropped on the bed, spreading out her arms and legs. "Can't live with them, can't live without them." She heard a soft knock at the door.

"Tara? You in there?" Tara heard Jack's voice through the door.

"No!" She yelled.

"Tara, please open the door," Jack pleaded.

Tara groaned and slowly pushed herself off the bed and towards the door. She turned the knob and opened it, retreating back to her bed the second she knew Jack could enter. "What do want, Jack?" Tara said into the pillow.

"To talk."

"Is it alright if I scream instead?"

He sat on the edge of the bed. "If it makes you happy…will it?"

"Noo, so what's your point?"

"Don't have one."

Tara turned around to lie on her back. Despite herself she discovered a smile spread across her face, and before she knew it she was laughing, "Let me guess, you lost a bet and ended up with me?"

"Just the opposite, believe it or not."

"So are you here to listen to me crab about a certain Australian or tell me what to do about him?"

"A little bit of both, I suppose."

Tara sighed, "Where to start?"

"You tell me, this is more of Sue's domain, I'm new at this."

"I'll let you know if you're any good."

"So," Jack changed the subject, "you want to continue with our chitchat or do you actually want to talk about Bobby?"

"Chitchat?" Tara asked in a tiny voice.

Jack rolled his eyes at her, "So, about Bobby…"

"I dunno, I just hate being treated like a kid, is that a crime?"

"No."

"Can't he realize that I can take care of myself?"

"It's Bobby."

"Arg, can't you give me a reason to yell at you?"

Jack shrugged causing Tara to groan and drop back onto the bed, her arms raised above her head. "I just don't know what to say," she complained.

"Don't look at me, I'm just hear to listen."

"Shut up, Jack."

"Make me."

"Oh I will, better yet, I'll get Sue and she'll do a bang up job of shuttin' your trap." Tara warned.

Jack just smiled at the threat. "Any of this really helping you?"

"Ugh, nooo." Tara rolled over, accidentally falling off the bed with a thump. Jack tried to hide his laughter and helped her up. "You're not helping, Jack."

"I know," he said quietly and watched her leave the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

A moment later the door opened a crack and Tara poked her head in. "By the way, thanks for trying, and uh, don't snoop in Sue's stuff." And she was gone.

* * *

Sue quietly approached Bobby as he threw another rock into the water. He bent to pick up another one. "Hey, Bobby." 

He didn't answer, just threw the rock, watching the small ripple it made near the shore.

"Bobby, you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked sardonically.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Nope." He threw another rock.

"Bobby…"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" He yelled with a clenched jaw.

Undaunted by his outburst she said, "Bobby, would you be quiet for one second and think about how you made Tara feel?"

He dropped the rock that he held and stared at the rising sun.

"Bobby, you can talk to me." Sue touched his arm, he jerked it away. She sighed. "Bobby." She said sternly, "Please."

"I love her, Sue, with all my heart. I just want to protect her. If anything ever happened to her-" he took a ragged breath, "I would die."

Sue didn't know what to say to Bobby's confession. "I think you're telling the wrong person."

Bobby looked at Sue, "You're right. Thank you," he gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, "you're a genius." He took off running.

"Of course I'm right," Sue said to herself, triumphantly watching the Aussie speed away.

* * *

Tara dipped her toes in the water. Sitting on the edge of the large although empty pier Tara stared at a sailboat far off in the distance. She heard footsteps behind her and turned her head to see who was approaching. 

"Hey, Tara." Bobby sat down next to her. Tara ignored him and turned her head back to the water. "Look, uh, I," he ran a hand down his face.

"Just spit it out, will ya?"

"I love you." He blurted.

Tara looked at him incredulously, "Huh?"

"I love you," he repeated. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk, but I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you! Please, can you forgive me?"

Tears pooled in Tara's eyes as she listened to Bobby confess, "Bobby, I don't really know how to say this, I mean, you can really make me mad-"

"I understand," he stood up and began to walk away, "if you don't feel the same way, I suppose there's nothing you can do."

Tara stood up after him, "Bobby, you didn't let me finish."

"No need, I think I know what you mean," he continued walking.

"Bobby! Stop!"

He did. Tara walked up to face him, "Can I finish?"

Bobby swallowed.

Tara rubbed his arms, with a smile on her face she whispered, "I love you, too." She patiently watched Bobby he studied her. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"It might help if you repeat it."

Tara smiled broadly, "Okay." She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, she kissed Bobby with all the heart and soul she possessed. He held her close as she whispered, "Bobby Manning, I love you more than I thought was humanly possible."

Wrapped in the arms of love, they both smiled as they kissed each other under the California sun.

**_A/N: _Thank you Kate for the review. She's the only one who reviewed, sorta makes me wonder if i should continue or not, hmm...hey, i got an idea, if i should continue, review! if i shouldn't, keep up what you're all doing and you won't have to worry about reading the fanfic anymore. ur choice!**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Discliamer: _same old, same old**

_**Chapter 22**_

_1 and a half weeks later…_

"So, did you think of anything yet?" Jack asked as Sue dropped on the couch across from him.

"I have an idea that I need to run by you." Sue said.

"Okay…"

"Well, I was thinking that since this is sort of their one month anniversary that we could take them out to dinner, we wouldn't eat with them but ya know, pay for the meal," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I'm with you so far." Jack nodded.

"That's all I got." Sue dropped her chin in her palm.

"It's a start. Have you called Luce yet?"

She perked up, "Of course! Lucy's the romantic, wait here and I'll go call her."

Lucy's phone rang and she answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey, Lucy! It's Sue."

"Hey Sue!"

"Me and Jack need your help."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Alright, well me and Jack want to do something special for Bobby and Tara, it's their one month and we're sort of dry on ideas." Sue explained.

"Oh yeah! How's it going between them?"

"Really good, but I need ideas Luce, ideas."

"Alright," Lucy thought, "well, are you planning on making them supper or are they going to go out to a restaurant?"

Sue told them what their plan was so far.

"I can work with that. Where's the restaurant?"

"We don't know yet," Sue admitted.

"I'm talking from experience here, I've found that outdoor is best. Do you know of any by the beach?"

"Of course! Luce, you're the best! I have to go tell Jack, bye!"

Lucy smirked triumphantly, "Have fun, children! Let me know how it goes." They hung up.

"Do you have any idea where they're taking us?" Tara whispered to Bobby. Sitting in the back seat of the car they had been driving for almost thirty minutes and neither of them had any ideas as to what was going on. All Tara and Bobby were told was to dress nice.

"No clue." Bobby said in a hushed voice.

"I can hear you two!" Chloe laughed, sitting in the middle between Jack and Sue.

"Easily," Jack informed them

Bobby glared at the back of the man in the driver's seat as Tara made a face. "Why can't you tell us where we're going?" Tara tapped Sue on the arm, "Please…"

"Sorry." Sue said, turning her head to face Tara, "But you'll find out soon enough."

Bobby and Tara groaned simultaneously. Bobby muttered to Tara, "It had better be soon because I'm going crazy seeing you dressed so beautifully and not being able to kiss you."

Tara blushed, looking at her sleek black halter top dress. "Shut up, Manning." She joked.

"Aha!" Jack announced, "Ladies and boy, we have arrived."

**_A/N: _Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! **

**_A/N...to misbrat155: _non, je ne suis pas francais...je sais francais (did i say that right?)**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Disclaimer:_ i think you pretty much know how this'll go already, so why repeat it for the gazilionth time, huh?**

**_Chapter 23_**

**_A/N: _The parts between '/' are the actions that Bobby and Tara are performing. The bold and italic parts are the song lyrics.**

"Have I ever told you how drop dead gorgeous you are?" Bobby asked the woman sitting across from him in the heavenly atmosphere.

Tara blushed for what seemed like the tenth time that evening. 'That evening' was turning out to be the most romantic one she had ever experienced. Surrounded by tropical flowers, listening to the sounds the ocean, sitting across from the man she undoubtedly loved, Tara figured that if this wasn't heaven, she never wanted to go there. "Yes, Bobby, you have, but it never hurts to be reminded."

"Your stunningly perfect, Tara."

She twirled the food around with her fork, "Thank you, handsome." She looked around, "How did Jack and Sue afford all of this?"

Bobby's eyes remained on Tara, "I don't know but we'll thank them later. Tonight, it's about you and me, sheila."

"I think I can live with that." Tara said, "But what about Chloe? We haven't really seen her that much lately and-"

Bobby took her hand in his, "Tara, relax, Chloe's fine, Jack and Sue are fine, I'm fine, you're going crazy, do you see a pattern here?"

Tara smirked sheepishly, "I'm sorry, Bobby, tonight's supposed to be romantic, and, well, I'm sort of ruining it."

Bobby rubbed Tara's palm with his thumb. "It's okay, just remember that everything's alright."

"I know." _Then why can't I shake the feeling that something terrible is going to happen?_ "I'll try to loosen up."

Bobby stood up, "Then how about dancing?" he suggested.

Tara looked at him, stunned, "You dance?"

"What? You think I can do Elvis but not bust a move?"

"I'll dance if you promise me one thing."

"Sure."

"Never…_ever_, say 'bust a move' again." Tara said.

Bobby laughed. Smiling he reached out his hand for her to accept, "Deal." The upbeat music began. He grasped one of her hands and wrapped the other around her waist, their hips began swaying in sync.

_**So she said what's the problem baby**_

_**What's the problem I don't know **_

_**Well maybe I'm in love (love) **_

_**Think about it every time**_

_**I think about it**_

_**Can't stop thinking 'bout it**_

/Bobby's arm released Tara's waist as she gracefully parted from Bobby./ **_How much longer will it take to cure this_**

_**Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) **_

**_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_** /Tara was pulled back to Bobby in circles and they resumed their former position./

_**Come on, come on **_

**_Turn a little faster_** /He freed Tara from his grasp as she spun around in tight circles, her hair flying around her face/

_**Come on, come on **_

_**The world will follow after**_

_**Come on, come on **_

**_Because everybody's after love_** /Tara was drawn back to Bobby body as he held her tight/

_**So I said I'm a snowball running **_

_**Running down into the spring that's coming **_

**_All this love melting under blue skies_** /They spun in a circle together, all the while keeping their eyes on each other/

_**Belting out sunlight **_

**_Shimmering love_**

_**Well baby I surrender **_

_**To the strawberry ice cream**_

**_Never ever end of all this love_** /They stopped spinning but continued rocking back and forth /

_**Well I didn't mean to do it **_

_**But there's no escaping your love**_

**_These lines of lightning_** /Tara and Bobby stepped back in harsh steps from each other, no longer holding hands/

_**Mean we're never alone, **_

**_Never alone, no, no_** /Bobby's left and Tara's right foot stepped out, then their opposite did the same the next beat/

**_Come on, Come on_** /Bobby outstretched his hand

**_Move a little closer_** /Tara grasped it firmly and was reeled in, pressing against his body/

_**Come on, Come on**_

**_I want to hear you whisper_** /Bobby bowed his head to her ears, inhaling her scent/

_**Come on, Come on **_

_**Settle down inside my love**_

_**Come on, come on **_

**_Jump a little higher_** /With strong arms Bobby gripped her waist and lifted her into the air/

_**Come on, come on**_

**_If you feel a little lighter_** /With Tara in airborne they spun around, to ending up facing the opposite side/

_**Come on, come on **_

**_We were once_** /He gently let Tara to the ground and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they slowly spun around/

_**Upon a time in love **_

**_We're accidentally in love_** /Around Tara's back Bobby laced his fingers together/

_**Accidentally in love **_

_**Accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally **_

**_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,_** /They twirled faster, Tara's skirt of the dress flowing around her knees/

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love, **_

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**_

_**Accidentally**_

_**I'm In Love, I'm in Love, **_

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love, **_

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**_

_**Accidentally**_

**_Come on, come on_**

**_Spin a little tighter_** /They parted, Bobby holding Tara's hand above her head as she spun faster and more graceful than he ever imagined a person could/

_**Come on, come on **_

_**And the world's a little brighter**_

**_Come on, come on_** /Tara stopped abruptly and pressed against Bobby, catching her breath/

_**Just get yourself inside her **_

**_Love... I'm in love_** /Bobby whispered at the same time, "I'm in love," as Tara arched her back while Bobby supported her with a strong hand, her hair falling towards the ground, one foot in the air./

They didn't take their eyes off of each other. "Apparently I'm not the only one here that can dance," Bobby grinned and stood her back on her own two feet.

"What can I say? You seem to bring out the best in me." Tara said, a broad smile on her lips as she practically floated past Bobby to the railing of the gazebo overlooking the moonlit beach. She watched the small waves crash against the shore. Bobby suddenly stood next to her. "This must be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Tara gaped.

"Yeah, it is," Bobby whispered, although when Tara glanced at him, Bobby wasn't paying any attention to the beach, he was staring at her.

"Charmer."

Bobby smirked and held Tara's face in his hands, soft music still in the air, he leaned closer and Tara wrapped her arms around his neck, he softly kissed her, savoring the time they had. He caressed her jaw and ended the kiss, but not wanting to let her go, he took her hand in his and led her to the cool sand. "Wait, Bobby," Tara stopped. She slipped off her sandals, Bobby followed suit, kicking off his shoes and socks, then once again latched his hand onto hers.

Walking along the shore line, the water splashing at their feet, Tara lightly pushed Bobby deeper in the water. Luckily for Bobby, he had his pant legs rolled up and the didn't get wet. Tara stuck out her tongue, but quickly slipped it back in when she saw the murderous glare Bobby gave her, although he couldn't hold back his grin. "Uh oh." Tara whimpered and sped of in the opposite direction as fast as her legs would let, her feet sinking into the sand, leaving imprints behind her. Shivers ran up Tara's arms and down her back when the ocean breeze flirted with her hair and dress as she sprinted along the shore, waves occasionally reaching her feet. Tara knew that Bobby was only a few meters away from her, and quickly closing the distance. In an attempt to escape the tall man she ran deeper into the water, it now reached up to a few centimeters past her bare ankles.

"You're not getting away, sheila!" Bobby called.

"Watch me!" Tara called back, laughing as she picked up her pace.

"Oh no you don't!" Bobby ran at his full speed now, quickly reaching Tara. He grabbed Tara's waist, picking her up.

Tara screamed and tried to escape his grip. "Oww, Bobby! You're hurting me!" She lied.

"Sorry," Bobby apologized and brought her feet back to the ground. He rolled his eyes when Tara laughed and scurried off. Bobby found himself smiling at the challenge as he came right behind Tara. He grabbed her waist one more time, but his time she fought harder, all the while laughing nearly uncontrollably. She dragged him deeper into the water, grabbing his wrists. Tara let out a yelp as she lost her footing and fell backwards into the waist deep water. With a tight grip on Bobby she forced him to lunged head first into the water even though Tara was fortunate enough to keep stay above the water up to her chin. When Bobby reappeared she tried to stop laughing, but failed miserably. Bobby shook his head like a dog and reached for Tara. She backed up quickly to avoid him.

"Don't worry, Tara," Bobby reassured her, "you're already a lot wetter than you should be."

Tara peered at him suspiciously then slowly took a few steps towards him, he wrapped her body in his arms then pulled back. Bobby put a large hand on the top of Tara's head and pushed her down, her body submerging in the ocean water. Her head popped out of the water, she gasped for air then shook _her_ head like a dog, making sure that she sprayed Bobby. "What was that for, Bobby?"

"What can I say? You seem to bring out the best in me." Bobby teased.

"You're just lucky that I have water proof mascara on."

"You mean _you're _lucky."

"Ha…ha." Tara lightly splashed Bobby as he pulled her into a hug.

"You know I love you."

"Yeah," she admitted grudgingly, "I love you, too."

"Sir!" A voice called from the shoreline. "Sir, your pager is vibrating!"

Bobby took Tara's hand and led them out of the water towards the waiter.

The waiter said, "We were cleaning up your dinner and it beeped, it says urgent." He handed it as well as his cell phone and pager to Bobby, who gave him his thanks.

Bobby frowned and dialed D's number on the phone. Tara looked up at him in concern. "Yeah," he said into the mouthpiece. "Where? How? What about Chloe? Is she-" Bobby's eyes glazed over. Tara's widened as Bobby hung up the phone.

"Bobby, what's wrong?"

"There's been a fire."

Tara's hand flew to her mouth, "Is Chloe alright?"

Bobby looked at Tara with sad eyes, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!" Tara screamed, then collapsed into Bobby's arms, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Jack and Sue left us a car, we need to get home, now." Bobby felt Tara nod against his chest. He lifted her chin, "She'll be fine. I promise."

"Let's go." Tara said and the two of them began sprinting up the beach.

**_A/N: _Song: Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows**

**_A/N 2: _review review review if you want to know what happens...heeheehee**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Disclaimer: _i need a new way to say 'dido'**

_**Chapter 24**_

**_A/N: _When the text is italic _and_ present tense it means it is in the 'view' of the bad guy which at this moment is Don Taylor. That'll go for every chapter to come, as well as in part two to four, although in parts three and four, it'll be the 'view' of the bad dude in that story. Just to let you know I might not even have their views in parts three and four. I hope I'm not confusing you. Sorry if I am.**

**_A/N 2: _sorry that it took so long for me to post this chap, i've had a really busy week!**

Sue returned from putting the small pink bicycle away, walking across the green lawn. She knelt to pick up a beach ball when she felt an arm on her shoulder. She twisted her head to see her greeter. "Hey Jack."

"Hi, uh," Jack looked at the blonde, "what are you doing?"

"Cleaning up." Sue picked up another toy. "Why?"

"Why are you cleaning up?"

"Because, they left for a perfect evening, they should come home to a perfect yard and house, it's just the way it goes." Sue picked up another ball.

"Here, uh," Jack reached forward to take the load, "let me get that."

Sue smiled as she watched Jack struggle to balance everything. Once Jack did he quickly brought it to the plastic bin Sue had brought outside from the garage. He dumped everything in and assessed the rest of the lawn.

After a few more minutes of cleaning, chasing Levi after taking a toy that apparently thought was rightfully his, the yard was clean as could be. Sue wiped her hands against her pant legs, "There, good as new."

"Yep." Jack agreed, Levi barked. "Levi thinks so too." He barked again, this time he wouldn't stop.

"Levi, quiet." Sue said, Levi didn't obey, instead he barked louder and stood up. Jack and Sue turned to where Levi was looking. Smoke was pouring out of the windows and chimney, although there were no flames visible yet, the flickering light was easy to connect to the smell and sight of the smoke. "Chloe's in there, Jack!" Sue grabbed his arm.

Jack's eyes widened. He switched into professional mode and flung his cell phone to Sue. "Call 9-1-1!" He started running to the house.

"Jack! I can't! In case you forgot I'm deaf!"

He stopped and sprinted back to Sue, snatched the phone from her and dialed 9-1-1. "This is Special Agent Jack Hudson." He gave them the address and in as few words as possible described their directions, then hung up. Once again he gave Sue the phone, "Call D. Nobody there will be surprised that you're on the phone." He once again tore off to the front door. He tested the knob for heat, found it wasn't terrible and disappeared inside the fire lit house.

She accepted the cell phone but instead of using it she paged D. Seconds later she felt Jack's cell vibrate and she answered it, not bothering to say 'hello'. "D, it's Sue, there's a fire at Bobby and Tara's, Chloe's inside, Jack just went to find her, if you're talking don't bother, I have no idea what you're saying, just get the team here as soon as you can." She hung up the phone and lunged forward when Levi began running to the house, Sue grabbed his collar and held him back. Her eyes searched for any signs of life in the growing fire, diminishing house. _Where were the fire trucks? _

_

* * *

Don watches the blonde pick up toys, her dog follows her every move. He slinks back into the trees, moving to the back of the house. I have to find the kid, he thinks to himself, I have to kill her. Fast. Don opens the sliding door, closes it quietly. Chloe is all alone, all he needs to do is set the damn house on fire, then get Tara, kill her, which won't be too hard. He sneaks around the house, turning off all the fire detectors as well pouring car fuel everywhere he walks, not leaving a room untouched. This has to be perfect, he can't afford any mistakes. By the time they notice the fire, Chloe will be long gone._

Don smirks at his brilliance. He's finished the main floor and walks up the stairs, did they honestly think that they could hide from him? The moment Jonathan called to tell him about the 'wonderful family across the street' Don knew that he found Chloe. His mask filters out the poison from the gas. He leaves trails of the liquid around his house.

Don hears a cough coming from the bathroom. He ducks into the closest bedroom and watches Chloe sniff the air, but shrug it off. She goes into her room and closes the door. Perfect. Her room has the most gas in the entire house. Don continues to drench the house. When he's done he steps onto the balcony in the back, the sliding door open.

He lights a match, the small flame brings energy to his veins. He grins mercilessly and drops the match onto the wood, it bursts and the flame grows, following the gas. Don longs to see the child burn, but knows he must leave. He does just that.

* * *

Jack held his shirt collar to his mouth and nose, coughing. Lowering to the floor he rushed across the room to the stairs, ignoring the walls of fire. Jack could feel the smoldering heat melting the soles on his shoes, they were leaving foot prints of rubber behind him. Jack jumped over the last step and burst into the hall, the fire was getting larger by the second, the heat increasing every step he attempted. Jack could see Chloe's door. When he reached it he tested the door, it was hot. Very hot. He pulled the cuff of his sleeves down over his palm and turned the doorknob, wincing at the sheering pain. He flung the door open, red flames burst through, clinging to the ceiling. He lowered closer to the floor and entered the room. What he saw stopped him in his tracks.

The room was engulfed in flames, the smoke burned his eyes, tears filled them. He frantically searched the room, "Chloe!" He called through the fabric. His eyes met a small figure after what felt like hours in hell. He ran over to Chloe and checked for a pulse, it was weak, but she had one. Jack slipped off his shirt, now leaving him only in his t-shirt and jeans. He picked up Chloe and covered her with the shirt. Jack raced out of the room, only to be stopped moments later; there was no way he could get down the stairs. He frantically racked his mind for an idea, he heard a creak, less than a second later he was forced to jump into the next room in order to avoid being hit by the fallen beam. His headache grew, and he felt like throwing up, but he pushed those feelings aside and tried to regain his composure. But how? They were trapped.

**_A/N: _i hope y'all liked the chap, review if you did and you wnat the next one! i'll be waiting :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Disclaimer: _diddo (i spelt it right, right?)**

_**Chapter 25**_

Jack assessed their surroundings. Fire. That was pretty much it. He dodged flames and made his way to the window. Perfect. They were right above the pool, if her could open the window…Jack set Chloe down carefully on the floor, away from the flames. He tried to open it but he jumped back at the sizzling latch. Jack carefully took the over shirt from Chloe and wrapped it around his elbow. He braced himself and with all the strength that he possessed and crashed his arm against the glass, shattering it. He once again picked up Chloe, wiping away a few strands and tried to get Chloe to wake up, "Chloe, come on, girl, we're going to jump into the pool okay?" She moaned. "Stay with me, okay, I'm not going to let go of you okay?" Chloe nodded weakly.

He swung his legs over the windowsill and took in a deep breath. He pushed forward, holding Chloe's fragile body as close as possible. They fell forward through the air, Jack braced himself for the impact. A second later their bodies crushed through the surface, and slowly sank before Jack regained control over his mind and with one arm swam to the top. Chloe's head rested against Jacks as they neared the edge of the pool. He heard heavy footsteps nearing, second later gloved hands pulled him and Chloe out of the water. Chloe was taken from Jack's arms by a paramedic, the next thing he knew he was being pulled onto a stretcher, too. He struggled to open his eyes, consciousness was quickly leaving him. The last thing he saw and felt was a soft hand on his cheek and brown eyes pooling with tears looking into his.

* * *

Sue stared at the light wall across from her. His skin was so hot, his eyes didn't hold the same life they were known so well for. She dropped her head in her hands as tears slipped away, each one fell because against her will. Levi's head dropped on her knee, she could swear that he was crying too. She lightly stroked his head. _Jack, you have to live, you have too. _Levi straightened and Sue looked up. Tara and Bobby ran into the waiting room. Tara crushed Sue in her hug, their sobs soaking each other. 

Tara pulled back, nearly falling into Bobby, "How's Chloe?"

"I don't know yet, the doctors won't tell me anything about either of them."

"Either of them?" Bobby frowned. "Who else was hurt…where's Jack?"

Sue tried to contain her cries, "He went into the house to get Chloe. He looked pretty bad."

The air was sucked from within Bobby's body. His best friend, and no matter what anyone else said, Chloe _was_ his daughter. How could he loose his best friend and daughter in the same night? Bobby stumbled back into the nearest chair. Tara blindly sat next to him, Sue dropped back into her spot, Levi laying on the floor.

Sue didn't bother to ask why they were wet, what did it matter anyways?

A while later Bobby rubbed his neck, "It's been hours! How long does it take-"

A young doctor entered and the trio jumped up, "I'm looking for Bobby and Tara Manning, as well as Sue Thomas…"

"That's us," Bobby spoke for all of them.

"Good evening. My name is Dr. Montgomery. I'm Ms. Manning and Mr. Hudson's doctor."

Tara grasped Bobby's hand and asked the doctor, "Will they be alright?"

**_A/N: _Keep the reviews coming (and to shaylee: i'm not desperate for reviews, i just need to know how i'm doing, when i become psychic i won't ask for reviews, but we both know that that ain't gonna happen, but thanks for the review anyways especially the correct spelling for diddo, i sorta feel like an idiot :) but im sure it'll pass...i hope)**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Disclaimer: _diTTo! (please tellme i spelt it right this time!)**

_**Chapter 26**_

"They should be fine, they both inhaled a considerable amount of smoke and are suffering from a slight case of carbon monoxide poisoning, but they should be fine, surprisingly neither of them got burned significantly." The doctor assured.

"So they'll be alright?" Bobby asked.

"We'd like to keep them here overnight, Chloe maybe two, but if Jack Hudson hadn't gotten to her when he did, it would be a lot worse."

Sue breathed a sigh of relief. "When can we see them?"

"Soon, we've made sure their rooms were near so you should be able to see both of them." The doctor nodded politely and left the room.

Tara let out a short laugh as Bobby enveloped her body in his arms, a faint smile on his face, "They're going to be fine," Tara whispered, mostly to herself, she still couldn't believe it. Sue stumbled backwards into the chair. A few minutes later a nurse came in and informed them that they could see the patients now.

In the elevator Bobby said, "I don't know who to see first."

"See Chloe, I'm going to see Jack, he'll understand if you're not there right away." Sue offered.

"Thanks." The elevator stopped and the door opened. The trio – plus Levi – found the rooms quickly, as Sue entered Jacks, Bobby and Tara took deep breaths and opened the door to Chloe's room. Tears formed in Tara's eyes as she walked to Chloe's bedside.

"Hey, Chloe, how are you feeling?" Tara whispered, she brushed Chloe's cheek. Tara felt Bobby standing next to her, he put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and with his other he covered Chloe's hand beneath his.

"I threw up." Chloe hoarsely whispered.

Tara smiled, tears streaming down her cheeks, "That's fine, sugar."

Bobby's grip tightened on her shoulder as Chloe's became streaked with tears. "I was so scared, I didn't know what to do."

"Hey, sheila," Bobby said softly, "no need to cry, we're here now."

Chloe nodded weakly, "The doctors told me that Jack got me out, is that true?"

"Yup," Bobby said when he saw that Tara couldn't speak, "he's a hero."

"When can I say thanks?"

"Soon." Tara managed.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Chloe touched Tara's cheeks that were wet with tears.

"I'm just happy, these are happy tears."

Bobby looked at the woman he loved with worried eyes.

"Please don't cry Mommy, it'll make me cry," Chloe pleaded, tears already brimming her eyes again as she sat up and wrapped her arms around Tara's neck. "It's okay, Mommy."

"I know," Tara cried.

"Daddy…" Chloe outstretched her arms to include Bobby in the embrace. His arms wrapped around them and he couldn't stop the tears forming to slid down his cheeks.

**_A/N: _thanx for taking the time to read my fanfic, now, please take the time to review and tell me how the chappie was! mucho gracias! (i dunno if it's spelt right, i seem to have problems with spelling, anyways, in more understandable words: thanks very much!)**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Disclaimer: _I don't and never will own any of the original characters in this story or in any other and no, i don't make any money off of this (dang)**

_**Chapter 27**_

Sue slowly walked to the bed, never taking her eyes off of the man, laying dormant man under the covers. She held Jack's hand in hers as she rubbed it with her thumb. "Hi Jack, I don't know if you can hear me, but, if you can, you have to pull through, okay?" Sue closed her eyes when tears blurred her vision.

Her eyes flew open when a hand touched hers. Sue was forced to wipe the tears from her eyes in order to read Jack's lips. "What was that? I couldn't see." Sue said.

"I said I heard you, and boy, believe you me when I say that it's good to hear your voice." Jack smiled weakly.

"I'm just glad you're okay…you _are_ feeling alright, right?"

Jack managed a laugh. "Yeah, Sue, don't worry about me. I'm fine." He paused. "How's Chloe?"

"She'll be okay, thanks to you Mr. Hero. It looks like you saved the day."

"I don't care about being a hero," Jack smirked, "but hey, if the shoe fits…"

Sue laughed. "I'm not sure if I got through to D, I could have gotten his voicemail."

"We'll find out sooner or later; either he'll call screaming about what horrible agents we are or the whole team will be here before you can say 'You didn't know Jack was secretly Mr. Hero?'."

Jack heard a familiar voice from the doorway, when Sue saw where his attention had been diverted to she turned around. "Who didn't know that Jack was Mr. Hero?" D smirked and walked in, followed by Myles then Lucy. "Hey! My man, Jack, why do you always have to get yourself into trouble, that's supposed to be Sue's domain."

Jack half-smirked as the men gave him a 'handshake/hug', Lucy gave him a _real _hug. "How are you feeling, Jack?" Lucy asked.

"Good, considering."

D slapped Jack's leg and said, "You better be, hero's always jump right back. Pardon the pun."

"What _were _you thinking jumping out of a window?" Myles asked with one of his looks that said 'you're an idiot, did you know that?'.

Jack smirked, "At the time I had my mind set on getting Chloe and myself out to see at least one more day." He said. "I have a question, why isn't anyone with Bobby and Tara?"

Lucy answered, "When we peeked in they were sort of having a 'family moment'."

"Oh, well I'm glad that you guys are all here. But uh, what are we going to do with the little family? They're already all over the news, and if Don Taylor sees it, well…"

"Uh, Jack," D said, "we think he already knew they were there. The fire wasn't accidental; there was car fuel everywhere, and that would explain the carbon monoxide poisoning that you and Chloe got."

"We're going to get Bobby and Tara over here in a few minutes to discuss everything." Myles said.

Sue offered, "I could get them now. Bobby will be really glad to see you Myles." She said sarcastically.

"Ha ha, Thomas."

* * *

Tara felt a hand rubbing her neck, "You're tense." 

"Tell me about it," Tara whispered, never taking her eyes off the sleeping Chloe, afraid that if she blinked the child would disappear forever.

"Hey," Bobby turned Tara's head towards him with his hand on her chin. "We'll get through this. I won't leave your side until this guy is put behind bars. Or better yet, dead."

Tara unwillingly smiled. "I know, Bobby."

Bobby lightly kissed her lips, then allowed Tara to rest her head on his shoulder. She pulled her feet up on the loveseat. Bobby wrapped an arm around Tara's slender shoulders and rested his chin on the crown of her head.

A light knock on the door caused Bobby and Tara to lift their heads.

Sue quietly said, "Can you two come to Jack's room for a second?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see him anyways." Bobby stood up than helped Tara up as well. They both kissed Chloe on the cheek then followed Sue to the other hospital room.

"Sparky! My man!" Bobby walked over to his best friend and hugged him. "I'm glad to see you're finally awake, mate."

"It's good to see you to, man." Jack smiled after Bobby finally pulled back.

"Thanks, Jack, for getting Chloe out, I don't think I'll ever repay you."

"No need. I'm just glad I'm still alive."

Bobby turned to the rest of the team who Tara had already greeted. He walked over to Lucy and gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. He gave D a smirk and a 'handshake/hug'. Bobby found himself standing in front of Myles. "This is awkward." Bobby grinned, finding it more entertaining than weird.

"Shut up Manning." Myles grunted and gave Bobby a man hug. "It's good to see you again. Alive."

"You too mate." Bobby looked around at all the people, "I didn't think they allowed so many people in here."

"They make exceptions for people who have guns." Jack smirked.

Lucy and Sue forced Tara to sit down. "I'm fine."

"Not to us you're not," Lucy said.

"Well, if I have to sit than so should Bobby."

Lucy and Sue looked at each other, than looked at Bobby. He raised his hands, "Don't get any ideas, sheilas,"

"Do you really think that's going to change their mind, Manning?" Myles grumbled. "They're impossible to escape."

"Fine. Then I won't give them the satisfaction of knowing that they forced me to sit. Besides, I sort of like sitting beside Tara."

Lucy and Sue shrugged. Sue signed to her, _If they're sitting, as far as I'm concerned we had all the power over them. _Smirking, Lucy signed back, _Of course! _The two women burst out laughing as the rest of the team exchanged glances, none of them knowing what they were saying.

Tara shook her head, then raised her hand to get Sue's attention, "So, what exactly are we all doing here?"

"We need a new plan." D told them what they knew, the Taylors, the fire, everything.

"Wait a second." Bobby threw a worried glance at Tara, finding that she had the same expression on her face, "_Jonathan_ Taylor?"

"Yeah. Why?" Jack asked.

"Jon lives across from us." Tara answered.

Myles frowned. "You're sure it's him?"

"Jonathan Taylor, early thirties, a wife Michelle, son Michael."

D straightened. "Let's pick him up."

Bobby stood up, Tara followed suit. "Jon would never do anything like that, he wouldn't even _help_."

"It's unlikely that he did, we're more interested in his father."

"Where are you going to question him anyways? It's not like we're in Washington in case you haven't noticed." Tara inquired.

"At his house. And as soon as Jack and Chloe can fly, we're back in DC."

Sue raised her eyebrows. "Am I the only one here who sees a problem?" The others stared at her. "Where is Tara going to stay? Don is still after her, Chloe isn't safe at the hospital…we have to get them to another safe house. Pronto."

Myles sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, Sue's right. We can't keep Chloe here without protection-"

"I am _not _going anywhere as long as Chloe's still in the hospital!" Tara exclaimed.

"You can't stay here, Tara," Jack said.

"Try and stop me."

"Okay, people," D said, "let's calm down and consider our possibilities. We can't leave Chloe here without a guard, and we all know that that isn't the best kind of protection. We need her to get better fast so we can get her, Tara and Bobby back in a safe house somewhere far from here."

"Like Tara said, we're not going to any safe house until Chloe can come, too." Bobby reminded.

"We get that," Jack said, "so, we need a compromise."

Lucy suggested, "Well, Chloe only needs to stay here for a night or two, I don't see the harm in letting Tara stay, too."

"Thank you!" Tara exclaimed.

"I have no intention on leaving either Tara or Chloe alone for a second and there is no way I am letting either of them get hurt again."

D sighed, "So it's settled then. We'll all find a hotel nearby that we can stay at, although I'm not leaving the hospital until Jack and Chloe are out."

"Uh," Tara said, "me and Bobby could really use some dry clothes, and I'm guessing that we don't have anything left at our house, so…"

"Not to worry," Lucy said, grabbing a back pack from behind her, "I brought clothes for all five of you, well, D got Jack and Bobby's."

"Just one question, why are you two wet?" Sue asked.

Bobby and Tara looked at each other, "Uhh," Tara racked her brain for an answer that would suffice.

Bobby changed the subject, "So how about those hotels? You have any idea which one will have the luxury of your company?"

The rest of the team smirked and shook their heads at the couple.

**_A/N: _please keep on reviewing if ya liked the chap! thanx a bunch and a half:)**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Discliamer: _ditto! (i think i got it right again!)**

**_A/N: _before i get started, i would like to thank all of you who take the time to read my story, especially those if you who review it too! you're the reason this story is still going on! thank you literally from the bottom of my heart, couldn't have done this without all of you! I would also love to thank shay, she's the one who got me into fanfic in the first place! thanx shay! i luv ya girl!**

_**Chapter 28**_

Tara stared at the child sleeping in the hospital bed that seemed to swallow her tiny frame. Her elbows were digging into her knees with her chin resting on her folded hands but she didn't notice or care. Tara heard the door open and Bobby walked in with two steaming coffee mugs. He sat down next to her and handed a cup to her.

"Thanks." Tara whispered.

"No problem, sheila," came his response. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah, thanks for letting me use you as a pillow." Tara smirked, recalling last night. She could really get used to having Bobby around 24/7.

"It was my pleasure." Bobby stared out the window that was letting in early morning sunshine. It gave him a perfect view of the city around them. Far across the sky a jet left a trail behind it, streaking the clear blue sky. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. How about you?"

"Been better, but right now I'm just glad that Chloe and Jack are both alright."

Tara took a small sip of the coffee and rested her head against Bobby's shoulder, "Me too." She paused, "Promise me one thing?"

"Anything." He rubbed Tara's hand.

"Make sure that our next safe house doesn't have a fire place."

Bobby laughed lightly, "I'd be glad to."

Tara sighed, "I miss DC."

Bobby shrugged. "I kind of like pretending to be your husband."

Surprised, Tara looked at him, then smiled mischievously. "I am a good wife, aren't I?"

Bobby laughed and tipped Tara's chin up with his finger, "Perfect. " He lightly pressed his lips against hers. His free hand slipped around Tara's neck, pulling her closer to him. The kiss ended but Tara remained snuggled against Bobby's body, basking in the security that he offered ever so nonchalantly. Bobby's chin rested on the crown of Tara's head. "I love you, Tara."

She smiled wistfully, "I love you, too."

Bobby and Tara stood up when they heard a moan come from Chloe. "You alright, sheila?" They stood beside the bed, Tara touched Chloe's cheek and Bobby wrapped her hand in his.

"Um-hmm. What time is it?"

Tara answered, "A little past eight. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yep. When can we go home?"

Tara looked at Bobby. He answered, "We'll have to find a new home, sheila, the one we had is in really bad shape."

"What about Bird and Mini? Did they make it?"

Tara rubbed Chloe's cheek, "No, honey, they didn't."

Tears pooled in Chloe's blue eyes and began streaming down her cheeks. "Did they suffer?"

"No, they were unconscious, they didn't feel a thing."

"Can we have a funeral for them when we find our next house?" Chloe pleaded.

Bobby said, "Of course we can."

Chloe nodded 'thank you' vigorously and began crying. Tara enclosed Chloe's body in her arms and held her, Bobby settled his free hand on Tara's back.

There was a soft knock on the door and the doctor walked in. "Hi, uh, sorry to interrupt, but we just got the results back and it seems that you feed your daughter well. Her immune system was able to fight off the carbon monoxide poisoning. I was notified of the position you are in and have decided that it would be Chloe would be alright if you were to leave the hospital today. So long as she doesn't do anything to strenuous, although it would be a wise decision if she were to participate in some exercise to keep her lungs healthy."

Bobby let go of Chloe's hand and shook the doctors hand, Tara did the same. "Thank you so much Dr. Montgomery." Bobby said.

"We're so grateful for everything that you've done." Tara assured.

"I only did my job." The doc said.

"Well, you did it good." And the Dr. Montgomery left them to pack up the few things they had with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Jack walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed in the items that Lucy had handed to him earlier. "Have you talked to Bobby and Tara yet?" He asked Sue. 

"Yeah, they're already packed up and ready to get out of here," she laughed, sitting on the made up hospital bed. Levi lay on his side on the tiled floor.

Jack sat next to her, only inches away. "I know how they feel. Staring at the same four walls hours at end can become a little bland, if you know what I mean."

"Tell me about it, I was awake longer than you were, Jack, I could tell you where every spot of chipped paint is in this room."

Jack laughed. "So. Are we ready to rock and roll?"

Levi barked his answer. Sue laughed, "I know someone is. Me, I just want to take a long hot shower, I don't care _where _it is."

"You know what I want?"

She peered at him, "I think I have a pretty good idea."

"Pizza. Real, drowning in grease, pizza. With five different kinds of cheese, salami, pepperoni, meat, ham, green peppers, red peppers, you name it. So, how close were you?"

"Dead on, although I always pegged you as an onion kind of guy."

"You mean I smell?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"No!" Sue exclaimed, slapping his arm, knowing that Jack knew what he meant.

"I forgot about onions, promise to never tell Bobby? He'd have my head."

"What do I get in return?" Sue asked casually, although there was a small smirk playing at her lips.

"Hmm, let's see…a clear conscience."

"Oh I already have that. I need something concrete."

"I could probably get you a chunk of concrete, if you really wanted."

"Not what I meant."

"I know." Jack outstretched his arms, yawning. His hands ended up supporting his weight on the mattress, one behind Sue's back, and one to his side. Sue relished the feeling of being surrounded by him. "Let's see…what do you want?"

"Hmm." _You, _the thought startled her, apparently it showed; Jack was looking at her oddly.

"You okay?" He asked curiously.

"Of course." Sue answered cheerfully. "Other than a hot shower? I can't decide; can I take a rain check?"

"Does that mean that you'll keep my forgetfulness to yourself?"

Sue sighed, "I suppose, but you owe me." She joked. "I suggest that you keep that in mind."

"Trust me," Jack held up a hand, "I will. It'll be in the back of my mind for years to come."

"I'm not sure if years will be good enough, Jack."

Now it was his turn to sigh exasperatedly, "Okay, okay. Until the day that I die I owe you. Good enough for you?"

Sue raised her head triumphantly and stood up. "I'll get back to you on that." She flashed him a smile before exiting the room, leaving Jack to himself and his unbelievably confusing thoughts.

**_A/N: _now that i've thanked all of you for reviewing, i'd like to do it again! (hope i'm not gettin to annoying...) anyways, thanx a bunch for reviewing and please review again, it would mean the world to me to have my readers (that sounds so cool, - _my readers _- sorry, i'll stop babbling) tell me how i'm doing. i'm free to any helpful tips that u can offer, anything to please my readers (hehe, sorry, my bad) more. thanks! sincerely, jadorebobbymanning (which i really really do)**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Disclaimer: _ditto (yeah! i can't believe the high i get off of spelling 'ditto' right, kinda dumb, isn't it? oh well, like that'll stop me? ha!)**

_**Chapter 29**_

"Ohh, it feels good to be home!" Tara announced, dropping in her chair in the bullpen, Chloe climbing up on her lap.

"Yep," Bobby walked over to his desk and plopped down in his chair, folding his hands behind his head. He propped his feet on the desk, "I never thought I'd be glad to come here."

"Welcome back," Ted Garrett's voice boomed through the room. Heads turned to face the man, Sue's followed a moment later. "I trust that you two had a good vacation, save for the fire."

"I should seriously consider a transfer," Tara said dreamily.

"If you do, either take me with or hide me in your trunk," Bobby instructed.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Mommy, take me with you, too," Chloe said.

"I wouldn't go without you for the world," Tara kissed the child on the forehead.

"Lucy," Ted said, "can you take Chloe to another room?"

She looked up, "Yeah." Under her breath she muttered, "Now I'm a babysitter, too?"

Myles smirked. He sarcastically remarked, "Well, you know Lucy it suits you."

"Myles," Ted's stern voice caused Myles head to jerk up as Lucy went to get Chloe, "You can go with her."

"What?" His eyes widened and he stood up, ready to make his case, "With all due respect, sir, I don't think-"

"With all due respect, Leland, does it look like there's an option?"

Myles gaped at the supervisor, then at Lucy who was enjoying the situation way too much. He looked at Chloe and said, almost dreading the answer, "Do you like games?"

"You bet!" Chloe explained.

"Well, you better think of a two person game because I don't."

As they were leaving Chloe looked up at Myles and asked, "Why are you always so grumpy?"

Lucy answered for him, "It's just the way he is."

The team laughed as Jack to Sue what happened.

Jack smirked, "I can already see she's taking after you, Crash."

"Definitely," Sue agreed. "I'm just not sure whether that's a good thing or not."

"Hey now, sheila," Bobby frowned, "no need to insult."

D raised his eyebrows, "I'm afraid Sue's right, Bobby."

"Not you too, D," Bobby shook his head. "At least I know I can count on Tara," he flashed a smile at her.

"Uh, well, Bobby, you have to admit…" Tara trailed off.

"Ugh," he groaned, "the whole world is against me!" Bobby held up his hands in mock disgust.

Ted took hold of the reigns, "Back to the issue at hand."

"Which is?" Jack asked from his desk.

"The safe house situation. I've taken the liberty of finding a place already. It's a few hours from here. It's safe to say that it's really in the middle of nowhere. Jack and Sue – you two will escort them there, make sure that everything's copasetic. I'm leaving Jonathan Taylor up to you guys. Tara, Bobby, go home, pack up. Be ready in half an hour." Garrett said, then left to his office.

"One problem," Tara said, "all my clothes are a pile of ashes in California."

Sue winced, "That could cause a snag in the plan."

"I do believe I'm in the same boat as Tara. And if I'm correct, Chloe is too." Bobby said.

Lucy, Myles and Chloe walked in. Lucy smiled, "Do I smell a speed shopping spree brewing?"

"Is that what that stench is?" Myles asked sardonically, "For a second there I though it was you."

Lucy glared at him, "Shut...up. Anyways," she said, turning back to Sue and Tara, "am I right, or am I right?"

Tara and Sue smiled broadly. "In my expert opinion, I think you're right." Sue answered. Levi slowly dropped to the floor, covering his head with his paws.

* * *

"How about that store?" Sue suggested, pointing across the mall.

"Really expensive and long lines," Lucy collapsed on the cushioned bench next to Sue, Tara sat on the other side of the blonde.

Chloe asked, "What about that one?" She climbed on Tara's lap.

Lucy racked her mind for past experiences. "You know, Chloe, I think you have a real knack for this kind of stuff."

The small group stood up and entered the store. 15 shirts, 5 pairs of shorts, 7 pants, 3 sweaters and tons of cute undies along with a handful of bags for Chloe and other essentials, they made their way back to the car.

They were less than ten meters away from the vehicle when Chloe accidentally dropped one of the shopping bags. The adults stopped and Tara knelt down to help Chloe.

A loud explosion ripped through the air, fire lit up the sky as the car was torn into pieces, debris flew in all direction, including towards the wide eyed ladies.

* * *

"Done in record time." Bobby slammed the car door shut.

"I don't know if what you did exactly counts as shopping, Bobby."

"What do mean?" He started the engine. "I found three shirts that I like and bought it in three different colors. What's not shopping about that? Don't forget my pants and shoes."

"Never mind." Jack shook his head and smirked.

"You just know I'm right and aren't man enough to admit it."

"Crash, keep your eyes on the road. I'd rather not have you live up to your name while I'm in the car; or _outside_ for that matter."

Bobby steered the car out of the parking lot and into the busy streets of DC. "Relax, Sparky, I have no intentions on smashing into anything today." His cell phone rang. "Am I allowed to get that, mother?"

"Answer your dumb phone," Jack ordered lightly. He added, "The ringings annoying."

Bobby grinned, "Yeah yeah." He held the cell to his ear,"Manning." Bobby said into the mouthpiece. "What! Okay, Tara, slow down…you still breathing…good…is anyone hurt?" As he listened Bobby knew that even though they were getting closer to finding Don Taylor, there was much more to be feared than expected. "Okay, Tara, I need you to listen, alright?…Good, don't panic. Where are you? We're on our way." He paused, "How's Chloe?…okay. I'm going to call the fire department. We'll be right there. Tara?…I love you." Bobby hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Jack asked, the concern more than evident in his voice.

"Car bomb."

**_A/N: _I'm afraid i've got some bad news...my computer - correction, my good for nothing computer - had decided that it doesn't have enough memory to open microsoft word...at all. i'm currently working on deleting anything that isn't needed but unfortunately, so far, i haven't trashed enough. i'm really sorry if i can't update in the next while, but i will keep on writing on paper so when my computer un-pms's, i'll be able to type and update...really sorry for any unconviences**

** steph**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Disclaimer: _i know, i know, i still don't own anyone in here (other than Chloe, her dead parents and the other guy s that I can't remember the names of)**

**_A/N: _ohhhhh, it feels sooooo good to type again! I'm so sorry it took so dang long before i could update! please forgive me!**

_**Chapter 30**_

Tara, Lucy and Sue straightened, squinting against the light and heat. Chloe grasped Tara's hand with a strength she didn't know she had. "Mommy? What was that?"

"Quiet, sugar." Tara pulled out her cell phone and with quivering fingers dialed Bobby's number. When heanswered she said, "Bobby, its Tara. There was a bomb!" She listened to his response. She began talking, almost unable to stop, "I don't know how or why, well, I have a pretty good idea of _who_ and why but I don't how, I mean, shouldn't it have gone off when we were in the car, right?" Bobby interrupted her. … "Yeah, I'm breathing…I don't think so, we're all pretty shaken up but just a few scrapes and bruises." He stopped her again. … "Okay, I'm listening…I'll try not to panic…at the mall down town." Knowing there would be another one, Tara waited for his next question, "Chloe's pretty scarred, she's really white, there's a few scratches but I think she can handle this…we'll be waiting…yeah?" A faint smiled frosted her lips, "I love you, too." Tara hung up the phone and dropped it back into her purse. "Bobby said they we on their way."

"Good. Was Jack with him?" Sue asked.

"Didn't say." Tara couldn't take her eyes off of the incinerating car. If Chloe hadn't dropped that shopping bag they would all be in that car. Dead. Shivers coursed through her spine asthe thought was planted into her mind. _Bobby, please hurry, I can't pretend to be strong for Chloe much longer, I need you here. I need to touch something real, to feel your hand slip around mine, please Bobby. _

Sue felt the image burn into her mind. Although she thought that she would be thinking thought's of death, she found herself dreading the idea of never seeing Jack again, never secretly watching him out of thecorner of her eyes, never feeling the touch of his skin. Sue couldn't bear to imagine what it would be like to never kiss him again, much like they had during that one case in order to save their covers.

Lucy stared unseeing at the flames, raising high above the ground. _Why in the world is the first thing I think of Myles when I was just in a near death experience? This can't be normal,_ she shook her head to herself. _Something is seriously wrong with me. _She felt her head, expecting to see blood on her handswhen she drew them away. _No brain damage. There's only one alternative and I will _not_ even consider going there, no siree. _

Chloe stood there speechless. There were no thoughts passing through her mind, no feelings of anger or hate. She was just scared. Terrified was more like it. Chloe's hand tightened on Tara's, her only mother figure that she had ever known. Tara was more than a 'mother figure', she was a true mother to Chloe,the only other person who had ever loved her that way was Bobby, and Chloe knew that she was more than just a 'undercover' daughter to him. He spoiled her, Bobby loved her and Chloe felt it everyday.

They heard sirens, first police, then the fire department, after that came the ambulance and last they recognized the familiar sound of their own. The vehicles halted and Bobby and Jack flew out of the car towards them, as well asthe paramedics.

Bobby grabbed Tara by the arms and lowered to look directly into her eyes. "How are you?"

"Fine," Tara said, as the paramedics pulled her away from him to the ambulance. They brought Chloe and Tara to one, Sue and Lucy to another. The medics sat them down on the edge and began examining them for severeinjuries. When they were satisfied there were none they left to talk to the police officers and consult with the other two paramedics.

Bobby knelt down in front of Chloe and rested his hands on her knees. "Hey, Chlo'. How are ya feeling?"

She shrugged, "Okay, I guess. Did you know there was a bomb?"

"Yeah, I know. So you're not dizzy or lightheaded-"

"Daddy, I'm fine."

"Alright."

"Is Uncle Jack worried about Aunt Sue?"

Bobby nodded, "Always. Hey, uh, do you mind going to Uncle Jack for a minute so I can talk toyour Mommy for a minute?"

"Sure. Maybe he'll have more chocolate again!" Chloe jumped to the ground and skipped over to the otherambulance.

Bobby sat next to Tara, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "You okay?"

"Um-hmm." Tara nodded and rested her head against Bobby's shoulder. "I don't think Chloerealizes what's happening."

"You can't expect her to. She's not even in school yet,although she's a lot stronger than most kids at her age."

"I know. It's just so hard."

"What is?"

"Pretending everything's okay just so Chloe doesn't freak out. Putting on a brave front. I mean, we weresupposed to be _in _that car. We would bedead if it wasn't for Chloe; if she hadn't dropped that bag we would all be-"

"Tara," Bobby stopped her, "you're _not _dead.And if I have anything to say about it you're going to be stuck in this messed up world with me for a long time yet."

Tara couldn't help but smile.Hearing those words made her feel like maybe they would have a chance at beating this. "Thanks.You're very helpful when you try to be. I'd probably go crazy without you."

"Hey," Bobby spread his arms yet,"That's what I'm here for. Besides, I'm crazy _about_ you, so where else would wonna I be?" The smile he wore faded and Tara looked at him expectantly. "I'm sorry I wasn't here. I should'veknown not to let you walk around in public as if everything was fine."

Tara inclined her head andtenderly brushed Bobby's lips with hers. "Don't beat yourself up about it. There was no way you could've known this was going to happen."

Bobby caressed Tara's cheek with his thumb, "How did I get so lucky?"

Tara smiled softly, "I'll let you know when I figure it out."

"Haha," Bobby rubbed his nose against hers, "Very funny."

"I love you, Bobby."

"I love ya, too."

**_A/N:_ there ya go sigh, wow that feels nice to finally be able to update for once! well, I've done my part, now it's your turn: pertty please review! thanx a bunch!**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Chapter 31_**

Bobby wrapped his arms around Tara's shoulders, who was leaning her back against with her hands resting on Chloe's shoulders protectively. "This is U.S. Marshal, Braden Shaw," D introduced the tall, black man. "He and his partner – who will be joining us soon – will be giving you three the extra protection that you seem to need. Obviously we underestimated our very own Don Taylor."

Lucy rushed into the bullpen, "I think I've got something!" She stopped when she noticed Braden.

D said, "Braden Shaw – U.S. Marshal, meet Lucy Dotson – our right hand."

Braden stuck out a hand and Lucy shook it, firmly. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Shaw." She said politely, looking directly into his green eyes.

"Pleasures all mine, Miss Dotson. And please, call me Braden."

"Alright, Braden. The same goes for you," she smiled, "Call me Lucy."

Bobby smirked when he saw Myles stiffen from the corner of his eye. Myles had that look again, the one that said 'if anyone pushes my buttons today, the price to pay will be much, much higher than usual, so back off'.

"Whacha got, Luce?" Jack asked, leaning against Sue's desk with Levi at his feet.

She paused, "Maybe, Chloe should go into another room," Lucy suggested.

Bobby whispered something in Tara's ear. She nodded and led Chloe out of the bullpen. D told Braden to go with the pair, he complied.

Lucy continued when they were out of earshot. "Some of my friends at Metro PD got a strange call from a woman earlier today. It was hard to understand – they had a bad connection – but they got the gist of it. They traced the call when they realized that it was connected to our case. It came from a farmhouse a few miles out of Washington. You won't believe what they found."

Lucy made sure that she had everyone's attention, which a quick glance around the room confirmed that she did indeed. "There was a warehouse next to the garage, and not only did they find bomb-making supplies, but a trap door. And inside…two bodies. They confirmed that the male was Mathew McGee."

"Chloe's father." Sue's blue eyes were wide with stunned amazement.

"And the other?" Jack asked.

"Unconfirmed at the moment, but I get the feeling that it just might be Don's long lost wife."

"How sick is this man?" Sue shook her head. Bobby remained quiet although the anger building up inside him towards Don was clearly visible.

"It turns out that Don Taylor also owns his own private garage, which would explain where he got his filthy little hands on the gasoline for the fire."

Myles shook his head in pure disgust and dropped into his chair. He rubbed his brow, "So, Don kills his wife and hides her body in a warehouse, Connie, maybe gets uncomfortable with the situation after a while-"

"Dumps him," D continued, "Don isn't a guy who takes no for an answer very well, threatens her. She ignores him-"

"Thinking that he was bluffing," Sue straightened, "Connie marries Mathew, gets pregnant with Chloe. Don hears about it on the beloved grapevine."

Jack's thumb ran across his chin, "So he decides to keep his promise and kills Matt, figuring that doing so would force Connie to come back to him."

Lucy jogged over to her computer, "Give me a sec." A few minutes later she stood up, "Connie disappeared off the face off our twisted little planet for almost half a year, that would correspond with the timeline of Chloe's birth and Mathews death."

D paced the room, "When he finds the mother and daughter at the hotel, he takes the opportunity to finish what he started. Luckily Chloe turned away, she'd be haunted with nightmares for the rest of her life."

Bobby finally spoke up, "The drongo would have killed her too if Tara hadn't walked in and ruined his perfect little plan."

"Yeah," Jack said almost inaudibly.

* * *

Chloe stuck her head over the front seat. "How much longer?" She whined.

"Half an hour, Chlo'. And put on your seatbelt," Tara said.

Chloe let out a huff but she sat back down and pulled the strap around her stomach.

"How about you try and get some sleep before we get to the safe house?" Tara suggested.

"But I'm not tired," Chloe disagreed, then yawned.

"It's almost one in the morning," Bobby said, keeping his eyes on the dark road ahead of them.

She mumbled, "'Kay," Chloe propped a pillow against the door and window, curling her arms around her blanket clad body. She shut her eyes tightly, the car holding Braden Shaw and his partner, Joel Foxx, behind them sending a dim glow into theirs.

Bobby glanced at Tara, "You should try to get some shuteye, too."

Tara rose her eyebrows. "I have to make sure you don't fall asleep at the wheel," she declined.

"Still don't trust me?" Bobby flashed her a half smirk.

"No, I trust _you_…it's the reason you earned the right to be called _Crash_ that I don't quite know what to make of."

"Don't worry sheila," Bobby patted the woman's hand, "I won't let anything happen to you."

Tara thought about it, "In that case, I think I'll take a short snooze before we get there."

"Good." Bobby pulled her close, wrapping an arm around Tara's shoulder, steering the car with the one free hand. Using Bobby as her pillow, Tara closed her eyes and quickly felt sleep creep up.

Bobby granted himself a quick once-over glance of his dreaming love. Tara's hair fell around her face and Bobby forced himself to pry his eyes away from the beautiful sight beside him and back at the road ahead.

* * *

"Would you rather swim in a pool filled with sharks or fight a starving lion?" Sue asked Jack.

Jack tilted his head to one side, "Hmm…fight the lion." He decided.

"Why?"

Jack forced himself to keep his eyes on the road they were on, Bobby and Tara's car only a few meters behind them, Braden and Joel's car bringing up the rear. "Because if the lion is starving then he would be weak, so therefore easier to defeat."

"But don't forget that he'd want to eat you more than usual, so his strength might surprise you."

Jack thought about it, "True. But I stand by my decision. What about you?"

"The sharks."

"And why is that?"

"First of all, you don't know how old they are, so if they're just babies, then they wouldn't be a problem."

"And what if they're full grown?"

"Don't move and don't bleed and they won't attack."

"And what if you are bleeding?"

"Then say your prayers and hope that Superman can swim." Sue answered logically.

Jack chuckled. "Good answer."

Sue lifted her chin, "I thought so. Your turn."

"Alright. Would you rather jump out of an airplane 5000 feet in the air or get trapped in a coffin 10 feet underground?"

"Airplane. Definitely."

"Why? With a coffin you at least have a chance of living." Jack questioned.

"Superman would save me!"

Jack glanced at her with a curious look. "You do realize that Superman isn't real, right?"

Sue made a face. "Hey, you think that Aunt Peggy is a real person, I'm allowed to dream, okay?"

Jack shook his head and returned his eyes to the road.

"I take it that you'd choose the coffin scenario."

"How'd you guess?" Jack smirked.

"Some call it common sense, others call it sensing stupidity."

"And here I thought that you had psychic powers."

"Sorry to let you down."

"Who said I'm disappointed?"

"The psychic powers that I don't have." Sue unintentionally yawned. "How long till we get there?"

"About half an hour." Jack quickly glimpsed at Sue. "Getting tired?"

"Um-hmm. Quite."

"Why don't you get some rest? I can manage without you for a while."

"Are you sure?"

"I guess we'll find out," Jack grinned tenderly.

Sue yawned an 'okay' and pulled a travel pillow from the back seat and stuck it against the passenger door. "'Night."

"Sweet dreams." Jack was thankful that Sue couldn't hear how hoarse his voice had gotten.

A soft smile touched Sue's lips and her eyes slowly closed, hiding the blue irises.

**_A/N:_ refering to the 'aunt peggy', if u havne't seen the eppie 'a blast from the past' here's the gist of it: the team that we adore so very much got a tip that Aunt Peggy (aunt peggy's chicken) had been landering money, Jack made a comment about how he would "hate to see Aunt Peggy head off to the slammer" or somethin like that, sue just rolled her eyes.**

**_A/N, again: _thank u thank u thank u thank u for all the wonderful and very appreciated reviews! glad to know y'all didn't forget about me! thankx and please review again! and jesus-chick i think it was: I love computers too:)**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32**_

Bobby lightly shook Tara's shoulders. "Hmm?" She squinted against the light, even though it was dim. A cool breeze floated in the air, through the open passenger door. She turned her head to see blue eyes staring back at her.

"We're at the safe house, Tare," Bobby whispered as he offered his hand for her to except.

Tara nodded her understanding and gratefully wrapped her fingers through his as Bobby supported her as she stepped out of the vehicle. Murmuring her thanks she shut the door and leaned against the car, giving her body time to wake up. Bobby carefully opened the door and surrounded Chloe's body in his arms as he picked her up. Together they slowly walked to their temporary home. Only seconds later Jack and Sue joined them, Levi attached to his leash.

Braden and Joel took out their flashlights and quickly walked around the house, making sure that there was no uninvited guests lurking in the shadows, returning a few minutes later. "It's all good." Joel said, the Texan accent heavy in his voice.

"Looks like a nice place, from what I can see." Sue squinted her eyes, attempting to get an overall view of the place, although that was proven futile; the only light offered was given by the moon and stars, both of which were blanketed by grey clouds hovering high above their heads.

Jack nodded, knowing that even he got her attention Sue would not be able to read his lips, and if he signed 'yes' Jack would still go misunderstood. The five of them stood at the bottom of the porch while the two Marshals unlocked the front door and inspected the cabin. "Come on in," Braden said, sticking his head out the door.

Bobby led the way, still carrying Chloe in his arms. Next, Jack stepped aside, bringing his arm out in front of him, allowing Tara and Sue to go ahead of him. Levi barked his approval, causing a tired smirk to form on Jack's lips.

Jack squinted against the sudden light as he closed and locked the door behind him. He sat down on the couch next to Sue and Levi, who were also looking around the considerably large cabin. The high wooden, walls were decorated with paintings of forests, black and white sunsets, and forests creatures. The large fireplace on the west wall, opposite of the door, was already glowing with a shimmering fire.

There were three seating options in the room which was centered around the fireplace; the first: the dark brown couch which conveniently faced the fireplace, a wooden coffee table placed between the two. The second a black loveseat resting against the south wall, and lastly a recliner, which was also black, created an imaginary wall between the living room and the hall that led to the other rooms.

Bobby laid Chloe down on the loveseat and pulled the long, brown drapes shut behind them. He sat on the armrest as Tara wandered toward him, trying to absorb her new surroundings. Bobby tugged Tara towards him and she complied, sitting comfortably on his lap.

"Alright," Braden said, clapping his hands together, "Joel and I are gonna take shifts, we've decided that I'll take the night shifts. If either of you three want to go outside," he said to the 'family', "you take one of us with you. The bedroom doors are to remain unlocked at all times. The outside doors _locked_ at all times. Each of you will have a key – all the locks are the same. You will have it on a bracelet around your wrists…at all times."

Jack smirked and lightly touched Sue's arm, he signed, '_Didn't see that one _coming'.

Sue tried to ignore Jacks contagious smile and playfully slapped him on the arm. '_Be nice, Jack'._

Joel handed a key attached to a band of leather, much like a watch, to Bobby, and two to Tara – one for herself, the other for Chloe. Tara's and Chloe's were slimmer; Chloe's was even hot pink. Bobby's was a thick black one.

Joel continued for Braden, "This is just in case you lock yourselves out of the house – which better not happen," he added sternly. "If it seems as though we are being strict, you're right, we _are _being strict. But it's for your own safety. We are not here to become friends, even though it may happen anyways, we are here to make sure you live to see another day." The dark haired man stepped back. "Any questions?"

The room was silent, save for Chloe's light breathing.

"Good." Joel said. "Now, if y'all don't mind, I'd like to get a bit of shuteye before mornin'."

"'Night, buddy," Braden called after him. He showed each of them their rooms, Sue and Jack – who were only staying the one night – were staying in simple guest rooms that looked much alike; a queen sized bed in the center of the room, a dressed across from it on the south side, a night table on each side of the bed.

Chloe's between Bobby and Tara's didn't seem like it belonged in the cabin. Its light pink walls matched the walls that of a Barbie house – mansion – in the corner of the room. The poster bed was a glossy white; the fluffy sheets were also pink with a lace hem.

Tara pulled back the sheets and stepped aside, giving Bobby room to lightly let her down on the most likely expensive bed. He covered her body with the blankets until they were touching her chin and kissed her on the cheek goodnight. Tara did the same.

Braden led then led Tara and Bobby to their rooms, Tara's first. It had a high ceiling with two large skylights above the bed. Covered in yellow sheets with a daisy pattern an inch from the bottom, the bed itself held a very tempting offer to just jump in right then and there, forgetting about the two men who were still standing in the doorway.

Tara yawned and took a few steps into the room. Nodding, she smirked, "I think I can survive living in here for a while." She wandered around the large room, running her hand along the soft bedspread, then on the clean end table, which held an alarm clock, a simple bouquet of pink and yellow flowers. Tara bent down and inhaled the sweet incense pouring from the vegetation.

Sensing that he should leave, Braden said to Bobby, "Your room is the one across from Chloe's. Two doors down the hall is the bathroom. I'll be around the house and outside if you need anything. Just page us if something feels wrong." Bobby nodded his thanks and Braden left.

Bobby took a nearly cautious step into the room, his dreamy gaze following Tara. "It's nice."

"Yeah," she gaped, admiring the colorful artwork, hanging perfectly on the wall. At the silence that followed her mind drifted off to places she would rather not visit. Everything had changed so drastically; her life for one. Even her family had changed in a sense; if anyone asked, she was a mother to a beautiful girl, a wife to a gorgeous man.

Even her job was different; she was now a 'stay at cabin' mom. In the words of Bobby Manning a sarcastic 'woohoo' pretty much summed it up. Tara didn't want to be cooped up like a hamster with a drug addict who was unconscious half the time and forgot to let her out once and a while. It's not that Tara didn't love Chloe, she did, but sometimes she wished that she could have Chloe _and_ her work.

She loved her job, and this guy who was trying to…'terminate' her and Chloe for a lack of better words, was really starting to piss her off. Tara missed the pressure to find better info faster, she missed the feeling of her fingers flying over the keyboard. She even missed Myles' annoying sarcastic remarks. _I must be really homesick_, she thought distastefully.

Really, there was nothing quite like working for the FBI. That was all there was to it, and she wanted back in. Tara sighed inwardly, she knew that that wasn't going to happen anytime soon unless either Don Taylor found them here or the rest of the team found _him_; and that was proving to be slow business. His daughter – who obviously isn't completely faithful – wasn't at Dons farmhouse when the police had arrived, so there went that little itty-bitty ounce of hope.

Out of the corner of her eye, Tara noticed Bobby watching her. What she did to deserve him…it was beyond her. Bobby was…well, perfect, really. He was eccentric in the most amazing way, incredibly funny – no, _hilarious_. The most charming and engaging man she had ever known, charismatic, even when he bickered with Myles Bobby was attractive. And he was sensitive, Bobby wasn't one of those 'muhahaha, bow down to me' kind of guys; and she had known quite a few. He actually cared about real things in real life, he cared about _her_. "How much do you think a place like this costs?" Tara incredulously wondered aloud.

"Wouldn't know."

His simple and curt reply caused Tara to stop and turn around to face Bobby. With a frown she walked up to him, only inches away. "Something bothering you?"

He reassuringly rubbed Tara's arms with smooth movements. "I just wish that 'we' could've happened under different circumstances. You know…_normal _circumstances."

Tara smiled, letting out a soft chuckle, "I know how you feel, Bobby. But, doesn't this whole situation almost make our relationship more surreal and magical?"

Bobby frowned. "Having your life in danger doesn't exactly incline me to jump for joy."

Tara rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I guess I do," Bobby tried to force sincerity into his voice; he failed.

Tara cupped his cheek in her hand and caressed his jaw. "Why don't you tell me what's really bothering you?"

He was silent for a moment, but grateful that Tara was a woman with unwavering patience. "I-I can't help but feel responsible for everything that's happening to you and Chloe. I know there's nothin' I could've done, but, no matter what I tell myself I get a guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach."

Tara enveloped Bobby in her arms, linking her fingers around his back. "You're right about one thing," Tara said, her words slurring together, her cheek against his broad chest. "There's nothing you could've done. But when you're faced with an obstacle like this, all you can do is wait it out and learn from it in the end."

Bobby pulled back slightly and grinned admiringly, "Has anyone told you that you're a genius?"

"Oh all the time," Tara replied smoothly, a casual but mischievous smile playing at her lips. Bobby bent his head forward and covered those lips with his, resting his hand on her collar bone, sliding his thumb across the exposed skin sending sweet sensations throughout Tara's body.

Bobby forced himself to pull back from the dreamlike kiss. "Good night, Tara." He pecked her on the tip of her nose before turning away.

He was at the threshold when Tara called, "How on earth am I supposed to fall asleep after _that_?"

Bobby threw a grin over his shoulder, "Love ya, too!"

"Bobby!" But he was gone. She let out a frustrated sigh, "Ugh," Tara muttered, "love you, too."

**_A/N: _hope you all enjoyed! please review and let me know how i'm doing! one more thing, there has been a slight change in plans, instead of having two parts focusing on bobby and tara i've decided it would be wiser to skip part two and simply conclude this story in this part. in the next part - which is Hidden Desire - there will still be part of bobby and tara's story but mostly Jack and Sue. Part three is now Charred Devotion, a Myles and Lucy fic. I just wanted to let you know since i had previously informed you otherwise. any questions feel free to ask! i will explain my actions more in part two, then i can do more without giving anything away. thanx!**


	33. Chapter 33

**_A/N: _sry to bother ya again, but there has been another change, instead of having part 2 named hidden desire, it will be Wounded Dreams. This is because of a major change in the storyline. just ta let y'all know! i hope you enjoy this chapter, please review when you are done reading! thank you so much in advance:)**

**_Chapter 33_**

Tara wrapped the blankets tighter around her body, pulling them up to her chin. _Have they not heard of heating in this place?_ Her answer – although her question was in fact a rhetorical question – came when the air conditioning came on for the seventh time that night; she had been counting. It gave her something to do, since her mind had decided to wage war against her and chose to keep her up. The entire…extremely…long…night. Tara let out an exasperated breath. Of all the times she should've lost sleep, considering her line of work, it had to be now. The only time she would wake up to see Bobby in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for her and Chloe.

Tara flung the sheets back and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Clad in her cotton, cloud capris pajamas, although she was wearing a snug, white spaghetti strap shirt in the matching shirts stead. While sliding her hands through the arms of her silk bathrobe, Tara slipped her feet into her fuzzy, blue and white slippers and made her way out of the room that was temporarily hers. Tara quietly walked down the hall, past Chloe's room, the door open an inch, past Bobby's closed door.

Tara gripped the railing as she cautious stepped down the wooden staircase and into the hall that led to the other rooms in the cabin. Her hand slid along the threshold as she entered the roomy kitchen. Tara hummed to herself as she prepared a cup of coffee in the machine. She hoisted herself onto the counter as she waited, crossing her legs, balancing herself with her hands against the painted black countertop.

Tara lightly swung her legs until the coffee was ready. She slid to the floor and crossed the kitchen. She opened a cupboard door, expecting that to be the correct place to find a mug. It wasn't. Tara opened the one next to it, finding that it held baking goods. She sighed and opened the next where she discovered spices. Tara sighed and grasped the only handle left on that row.

"What are you doing up?"

The sudden voice made her jump. Tara swung around and clutched her chest, breathing hard. "Bobby! You scared me half to death!"

Bobby crossed the kitchen to where she was standing and soothingly rubbed her arms, "Sorry, sheila. So…"

"So, what…"

"What are you doing up? You should be getting some sleep."

"Mmm. Yeah, I know, but it was too darn cold. I swear these people have never heard of a _heating_ system."

Tara's mini outburst caused a smirk to form on Bobby's lips.

"Hey," Tara frowned, "don't laugh at me! I'm cold! When I'm cold I get grouchy, it's not my fault," she pouted, "God made me that way."

Bobby curled his arms around Tara's body; he rested his chin on the crown of her head. Even though he was still grinning Bobby apologized, "Sorry, Tare. It's just one of those things I love about you."

"And what would that be?"

"You're even cuter when you're grumpy," he tried not to laugh out loud, even though inside he was bursting with hilarity.

Tara tried to pull back but Bobby held her tighter so she rested her cheek against his chest. "My coffee's gonna get cold if you don't let go of me."

"Mm-hmm." He made no move to release her.

"In other and more blunt words; can you let go of me so I can have my coffee?"

"Hmm…" Bobby pretended to think about it, "I'm not sure if I should."

"And what possible reason could you come up with that led you to that conclusion?"

"I think my hands are glued together behind your back." Bobby replied casually.

Tara tilted her head back to look into Bobby's smiling eyes, "Bobby."

He sighed exasperatedly, "Fine," he lightly kissed her lips before allowing Tara to resume her search for the coffee mugs, "Luv ya."

"I love you, too. Even if you are a little protective sometimes," Tara smirked as she slipped her hands around Bobby's neck. She lightly pressed her lips against his as Bobby slid his fingertips up and down her spine. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Tara's pulse sped up like a rocket plane, beating hard against her wrist.

Bobby moved his lips from hers. He brushed her jaw with his mouth, Tara breathed in a harsh breath. Her grip involuntarily tightened on the back of his neck, she forced herself to loosen the hold she had as she ran her hands through Bobby's hair. Tara's head fell back when Bobby lowered his mouth even more, grinding his teeth against her neck.

"Bobby…" Tara moaned in utter pleasure.

"Hmm?" Bobby managed, his lips never leaving the security of Tara's burning skin.

"My coffee…"

Bobby's fingers glided over Tara's body, caressing her collarbone that was set ablaze with desire. He lightly placed kisses along the gracefully angled bone. "What about it?" He muttered.

"It's gonna get cold…" Tara tried to breathe; unfortunately, the only air that was reaching her lungs was in short gasps.

"And…" Bobby's hand slid beneath her bathrobe. The knot untied and it became a heap on the floor, surrounding Tara's feet. He gently kissed her shoulders as he felt Tara's hands lowering, then her nails digging into his back.

No matter how cold Tara had been before, it now felt as though she was radiating heat from the inside out, melting under Bobby's dexterous touch, his lips grazing closer and closer to her chest, his fingertips sending bursts of adrenaline through her veins as they soared across her stomach, around her hips.

As much as Bobby hated it, he knew that if he didn't stop then they would end up doing something they would both regret. He grudgingly forced himself to remove his mouth from Tara's blushing skin, and tear his hands away from her. They gasped for air, Bobby leaned his forehead against her shoulder, "I suppose I'll have to let you drink your coffee now."

Tara gently massaged Bobby's neck. "Right…coffee."


	34. Chapter 34

**_A/N: _thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! ooo, at the risk of sounding really lame, i want to say they always make me smile and feel all warm and fuzzy inside:) once again, can you please review this chapter? thank you SO much:)**

_**Chapter 34**_

A ringing sounded through the house. Chloe turned down the volume on the TV in the den, just a ways down the hall, and swung her legs over the side of the leather couch. She skipped over to the desk and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Chloe answered cheerfully.

"Hi, is this Chloe?"

"Uh-huh."

"It's Lucy. Hey, how are you?"

"Pretty good. How 'bout you?"

"I'm doing just fine, but, uh, I was wondering if Bobby or Tara was around?"

"They're still in bed…Mommy and Daddy stayed up late." Chloe paused. "Like every other night we've been here. I guess now they're trying to get more sleep."

"Mmm, I see," Lucy said with a mischievous smile. "Is there anyone else I could speak to around?"

"Umm," Chloe heard a door opening throughout the house that she was now familiar with, "Mr. Braden just walked in. Do you want to talk to him? He's real nice…"

"Sure."

"'Kay, I'll go get him." Chloe set the phone down on the wooden desk and ran through the hall. The tall man was already making his way up the stairs when Chloe called his name, "Mr. Braden…"

He stopped and turned around, "What's up, kiddo?"

"There's a phone call fer ya…it's _Luuucyyyy_," she teased.

Braden smirked at the young girl and walked back down the stairs, playfully messing up Chloe's hair as he passed her, gaining a giggle from Chloe. "I'll take it outside." Braden grabbed the cordless and opened the screen door. "Don't forget to hang up your end, Chloe."

"Yep!" Chloe ran to the den, made sure that Braden had already pressed the talk button and quietly placed the phone on its cradle.

* * *

Braden sat down on the bench on the porch, crossing ankle over knee. "Y-ello," Braden greeted.

"Hi Braden, this is Lucy."

"Well, hi there. It's good to hear a semi familiar voice." Braden smiled.

Lucy laughed as she sat down in her chair, twisting the cord with her fingers, "Only semi familiar? We'll have to change that sometime."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Braden's smile grew. He didn't know what it was about Lucy, but something had captivated him from the moment he saw her, and now he couldn't shake the feeling. "Now, I'm guessing that you called for another reason other than having a chance to woo me with your beautiful voice."

Lucy laughed again, "You always been this smooth?"

"Oh, so I _am_ good at this…good. I wasn't sure, I'm a little rusty at the flirting game." Braden admitted.

"Well, hats off to you, you're doing better than most guys." Lucy granted.

"Mmm, am I now?" Braden grinned mischievously.

"Now you're just fishing for compliments." The smirk that graciously appeared across her lips disagreed with the frown curving her brow.

"Am I now?" Braden forced himself to direct the conversation elsewhere, "So, what did you really call for, Luce?"

Lucy hated that he changed the subject, but understood nonetheless. "I just wanted to get a feel about how it's going out there. Jack said that when they left everything was good, but it's been two weeks already."

"Jack was right, everything's going really well. Chloe is making herself at home already; Bobby and Tara are acting like a married couple already, making the cabin their little nest. If I didn't know any better, I might think that Bobby's ready to go ring shopping."

Lucy squealed, "Really! You're not joking? Please tell me you're serious!"

"Dead serious. You should see the way he looks at her."

"Oh…my…_gosh_." Lucy breathed. "Wow."

"Just keep in mind that I didn't say that they _have_ gone ring shopping."

"I know, I know, I know." Lucy let out a long breath. "Wow," she repeated.

"Yep. So I'm guessing that this would be the first wedding in your team?"

"Mm-hmm." Lucy said, "I got to go, Jack and D just came in and it looks like they found something."

"Alright. Good luck."

"Thanks, Brade."

"Bye, Luce."

"I'll talk to you later, bye."

* * *

Lucy hung up the phone as the two men walked into the bullpen.

"Okay people," Jack called out, he waved his arm to get Sue's attention. "Metro PD just called in. Twenty minutes ago they arrested Mavis Douglas just of 'M Street' for a DUI."

"Are old buddy Dons daughter." Sue said, nearly flabbergasted at their luck.

"Yep." Jack held up a blue file, "And now she's all ours."

* * *

Jack strolled around the square room. Mavis Douglas was sitting at the metal table, Sue across from her. "Mavis Douglas. You made a call a couple weeks ago from your fathers' farmhouse. Want to tell us what that was about?"

"I dunno whatsha'll talkin' 'bout." Mavis said, her words slurring together.

"Really, that's funny because," Jack leaned against the table, facing Mavis but still making sure that sue could read his lips, "we happen to have phone records that would enjoy testing that last statement of yours."

"Really? Is that so?" Mavis countered.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is."

"He's right," Sue said softly, her hands folded neatly in front of her – which was quite the opposite of Mavis, who was leaning back in her metal chair, arms crossed loosely over her torso. Sue figured the smug stance Mavis wore was due wither to the amount of liquor in her blood – or to give them the illusion of calmness. Sue wasn't sure which one it was, the first or latter. "Mavis, if you don't tell us anything you could go to jail for obstruction of justice."

"I'm already gonna go da jail."

Jack sighed and straightened. He turned to Sue, "We're not going to get anything out of her as long as she's drunk-"

"I ain't no drunk!" Mavis stabbed a finger into her chest.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Let's get her back to lockup, maybe she'll be more cooperative when she's sobered up."

Sue cringed and nodded, completely agreeing with the Jack.

**_A/N: _hope you all liked it! **


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35**_

Sue stared unseeing at her computer screen with a frown the size of Kentucky. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Jack approaching her. He folded his arms across his chest. Sue looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"This case. There has to be a way that we can find Don Taylor. Nobody just disappears into thin air, Jack."

He leaned against her desk and peered down at her. "Apparently our good buddy Don would like to test that theory." Jack sighed. "I know how you feel. I want this guy, and I feel like we almost have him…but I just don't know where else to look."

Sue straightened. "When we chatted with Jonathan Taylor, he said that his father had called him a few days before the fire, right?"

"Yeah…"

Myles appeared beside Jack, "You guys have something?"

D, hearing them talking, came to join them as well, followed by Lucy. Sue answered, "I'm not sure," she stood up. "We're all agreeing that Jonathan had nothing to do with this?"

All heads turned to Myles. "What?" He asked incredulously. "I don't _always_ disagree with you."

"Anyways, what does Greg Taylor do for a living?"

"I'll get on it." Lucy rushed over to her computer.

"Get Mavis's too, while you're at it." Jack called.

"Yep."

"What are you thinking?" D asked Sue.

"Okay, well, it seems to me that his children are involved quite a bit – he found Bobby and Tara because Jon had said something to him."

Lucy's phone rang and she picked it up. The whole team watched as Lucy listened, gave her thanks and hung up the phone. She rushed over to the fax machine as a paper began to slid out of the machine. Lucy ripped it out and walked back to the group. "It's confirmed – the second body found at Don's is his wife: Ashley Taylor, maiden name Baxter. Killed by a single blow to the head."

"Murder weapon?" Myles asked, standing next to Lucy.

"Take a guess."

"We don't have time for twenty questions."

"Tire wrench."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "It fits. The lab sure took long enough."

"I was there this morning," Lucy said, "they're swamped. Anyways, it seems that Greg Taylor works at 'Evergreens', a local lumber yard."

"Does that fit into your theory?" Jack asked Sue.

"Where does Mavis work for a living?"

Lucy replied, "Richmond Hotel, she was recently transferred here from Florida."

"Okay…" Sue bit her lip, "Well, the way I see it, Don loves his children, and they love him. Don waited to murder Ashley _after_ he had three children, and he didn't kill Chloe when he could've."

"But now because he feels like it he goes all psycho on her?" Myles asked sceptically.

"Hold on," D held up a hand, "When we were in Florida for a vacation, we stayed at the Richmond Hotel. If Sue's right, then Mavis might have slipped something to her Pa that Connie McGee was staying there; that's how he found her in the first place."

"Soo, his children play a big role in this, whether they like it or not." Jack rubbed his chin with his thumb, seriously beginning to hate this man more and more. Who uses his own flesh and blood to destroy another person's life? His eyes widened, "Don obviously takes pride in his kids and family, do we all agree?"

Heads nodded.

"Okay, so what if Don didn't kill Connie to get even…what if he killed her because it was shaming him? Mavis, Greg and Jon are _his_ kids, Chloe isn't, but he's still connected to her because he loved her mother."

"So, he eliminates anything that doesn't fit perfectly into his world." Lucy said, "He probably killed Ashley because he wanted Connie to be the mother of his children, but when she dumped him…"

"Psycho Don is revealed." Myles said, almost inaudibly.

They all looked at one person to the next, stunned by what they had found. "Now what do we do with this information?" Sue frowned.

"We find Psycho Don." Jack answered simply. "If children mean so much to him, we should be looking for places where he used to always go with the children when they were kids. Cabins, campgrounds, beaches…"

"Hold up, a sec," Myles frowned. "Do we know the date of Ashley's death?"

"We found a couple diary's at Don's place that appeared to be his," D answered. He crossed the room and rummaged through a cardboard box. "Got it!" He jogged over to the group. Flipping pages, he quickly scanned the words, closing it a few minutes later, "He doesn't say anything about it."

"Wait," Sue said, "Luce, can I have the fax?"

"Sure," Lucy handed it to her.

She signed _thanks_. "They placed the time and date of death around…" Sue skimmed over the page. "D, does it say anything about any anniversary with Connie that might be around…late April, early May?"

D threw the pages from one side of the torn book to the other, "Yeah, their one month anniversary was on April 25. Why?"

Sue rubbed her forehead, "Don killed his wife as a tribute to Connie. Ashley was killed around that date, it's next to impossible – if not – to find the exact date of death, but, she was reported missing by Jonathan on April 26."

* * *

Sue involuntarily shivered when a cool breeze flirted with her blonde hair. The setting sun was casting an eerie glow through the red, orange and yellow leaves. She pulled her black coat tighter around her body with her free hand, the other one holding Levi's leash. The park was a beautiful place to be this time of the year; the colors were bright, sending energy throughout your veins, but it was also calming at the same time.

Sue was grateful that she had even this little time to enjoy the outdoors. The case was affecting every aspect of her life these days. She could squeeze in two meals a day – if she was lucky. Otherwise she would live off of granola bars that Jack force-fed down her throat.

Sue supposed that she should be thankful for that, unless she wanted to starve to death before they could even find Don Taylor – or the nose on her face, for that matter.

Levi suddenly lunged forward, jerking Sue's arm. When she looked ahead she understood why. Jack was jogging through the park. When he saw her he redirected his path towards her. Sue finally regained control of Levi and settled him down.

"Hey, Sue." Jack slowly calm to a halt.

"Hi. What are you doing out here?" Sue mentally kicked herself, _Dumb question to ask a man whose jogging._

"Going for a jog."

"Oh. I see."

Jack smiled, enjoying the awkward situation, unlike Sue. "Want to go out for a pizza?" He asked suddenly.

Sue smiled. "Sure. I'd like that."

Sue pressed a napkin against the slice of pepperoni pizza. It was instantly soaked with grease. "What are you doing?" Jack stared at her with wide eyes.

"De-greasing it."

"You're ruining it!"

Sue sighed, "I'm not ruining it, Jack. You're the one filling their lungs with pure grease."

Jack exhaled and shook his head disappointedly. "Amateurs."

"It's no wonder why you need to jog everyday if you eat that."

"I think I resent that."

"It's a shame that I don't care, isn't it?" Sue smirked.

"You're horrible."

Sue shrugged and took a large bite from her grease free pizza, ending the conversation. Jack let out a short laugh and followed suit.

* * *

Once again, Sue was sitting across from Mavis, Jack slowly walking around the small room. This time D was also in the room, leaning against the wall in a comfortable looking position, even though Jack and Sue both knew that every nerve in his body was on end.

"Are you ready to talk yet, or should we give you another day or two?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Uhh, no." Mavis looked terrified. "I'll talk, but, uh, first, umm, I apologize for the way I acted, uh, last time. I was drunk."

"Oh we knew that." Jack reassured, his eyebrows raised and lips pursed together.

"You can start with why you called the police a few weeks ago," Sue insisted.

"O-okay. Umm, well, I think I was, umm, drunk. Again."

"Sounds like you might have a little problem," D raised his eyebrows.

"I-I know. Well, I just couldn't take it anymore. I knew that my father was messing with the law, I just couldn't prove it. I always had a feeling that he had something to do with my Moms disappearance, but every time I brought it up…he would just tell me to trust him. Johnny and I were always suspicious of him, but Greggy, he pretty much worshipped our dad. He was his hero."

"Why didn't you come to the police sooner?"

"I didn't know what to say. I think my dad killed my wife, but I can't prove it and neither could the FBI when I was six. And, oh yeah – I basically hung Connie and her daughter out the window for Dad to see."

"You're telling us that you _did_ tell Don that Connie was staying at the hotel?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, as soon as it was out of my mouth I knew I had made a huge mistake. I tried to get to Connie and her daughter, but I couldn't find them anywhere." Mavis breathed in a shaky breath. "I'm so sorry."

Sue smiled soothingly, "We know. But now we need your help."

Mavis looked up, "Sure, I'll do anything."

"We need to find your father," D leaned his hands on the metal table. "Is there any place where he might go to hide?"

"Uhh," Mavis racked her mind, "there was a cabin that he used to always take us to. It's not ours anymore, but he might be there."

Jack stood across from D, "Where is it?"

**_A/N: _u know the drill: i write, u review...please?**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 36**_

Greg Taylor steered the large 'Evergreens' truck around the bend, not bothering to slow down, even though it was a gravel street.

"Dude, take it easy, we're not gonna be late," Bill Fletcher gripped the dashboard.

Greg threw a smirk to his partner, "Going to fast for ya, Bill?"

"Shut up, Greg."

"Hey, how long is it till we're there?" Bill asked.

"As far as I know we have one more cabin to pass, then there's five miles to go."

"'Kay…how long till the cabin?"

"Uhh…right there." The dark haired man peered ahead. "There ya go, we have five more miles to go, now will you stop whining?"

The truck's engine sputtered, it began to slow down. Greg swore as he pressed on the gas pedal, the truck still slowed. It passed the cabin and stopped just few feet past it the driveway. "Great."

Bill simply smirked, "Jeez, you have really bad luck, doncha?"

If looks could kill – Bill would already be in the ground. "How about we just go ask for some help and get outa here?" Greg suggested regretfully.

Bill kept on smiling, "Sure thing."

They walked around the truck towards the long driveway, tall evergreens lining the gravel. A pair sitting on a porch swing quickly came into view. The man stood, spoke a few words to the woman who went inside and began walking cautiously towards them. When he was closer, Greg instantly knew who the man was. _Bad luck, Bill? Not this time. _Greg tried to conceal his devious grin. He couldn't believe what he had found. His father would love this.

* * *

Bobby pushed the porch swing higher with his foot. Tara smiled softly as Bobby played with her hair, his arm around her shoulders. Tara pulled her sweater tighter around her body as a cool breeze fluttered in the air, sending fallen leaves in spirals on the ground.

Tara inhaled a cleansing breath, savoring the sweet, nature-filled scent that accompanied it. "Don't you wish it could be like this everyday?" She dreamed.

"Always. But with you in my arms, Antarctica would look like heaven."

Tara smirked and tilted her head up to meet Bobby in the eye. He matched her smile and even topped it with a gentle kiss. "You're right." Tara said when their lips parted, their bodies resuming their previous position.

"About…"

"Wow, that kiss just wiped your mind blank, huh?" Tara teased.

"Hey, no poking fun, sheila," Bobby mock frowned.

""I meant you were right about Antarctica looking like heaven; I agree."

"Mmm," Bobby nodded.

"Bobby?" Tara frowned.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? Lately, you've been a little…quiet."

Bobby redirected his gaze back to her, away from the storm clouds rolling closer in the east. "I'm fine, Tara. Just have a lot on my mind, that's all." He assured.

"Don't we all." Tara paused, as if deciding whether she really wanted to ask, "Are you sure?"

Bobby smiled sympathetically when he realized how worried Tara really was.

"You want to talk about it?"

_Only if you want me to propose right here and now,_ he thought. "Not right now. Soon…but today just doesn't seem right."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"You will." Bobby said with a sly grin.

Tara peered at him with curious eyes. _Was Lucy right when she said Bobby wanted to propose? _Tara wondered. _Well, dang boy, ask already!_

A stalling truck, slowly rolling past the long drive, interrupted her thoughts. Only a few moments later two men came walking down the driveway.

"Go inside with Chloe, Tara," Bobby instructed.

"Should I get Foxx?"

"Yeah," Bobby stood up, Tara followed suit but instead of following him towards the men, she disappeared behind the door. As Bobby neared the men, he threw a glance over his shoulder; Tara was inside. He reassured himself that he had hid gun, concealed by his jean jacket.

Bobby stopped in front of them, "How can I help you mates?"

"Our truck stalled just passed your driveway," the blonde haired man said. "We were hoping you'd be able to give us your assistance."

Bobby looked them over. The dark haired man looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. _Probably passed him on the street_, Bobby thought to himself. "No worries, what d'ya need?"

* * *

"Hey, thanks man," Bill shook Bobby's hand.

"Anytime," Bobby smiled, glancing at the other man who had been relatively quiet the whole time, save for the occasional grunts towards Bill. "Have a good, uh, drive I reckon."

"Will do. Have a good vacation."

"You bet." Bobby gave one last wave before he disappeared behind the tall trees.

Bill turned to Greg. "Don't like Australians?" He sarcastically remarked.

"I don't feel like socializing at the moment," Greg snarled.

Bill shrugged, "When do you ever?"

Greg rolled his eyes and sighed, "Get in the truck. I need to make a phone call."

Bill mock saluted his partner, "Sir, yes, sir!" He let out a short laugh before slapping Greg on the shoulder. He began walking around the truck. He called back, "I get the front!"

"There's only two of us, Bill." Bill ignored him, Greg heard the door slam shut and shook his head to himself.

Greg looked around. After he was positive he was alone Greg pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the appropriate numbers and held it to his ear. It rang three times before it was answered.

"Yeah?" A voice barked on the other end.

"Dad, it's Greg. I found something that I think you'll be very interested in, to say the least."

* * *

"Are they on their merry way?" Tara asked after Bobby came back from washing his oily and greasy hands in one of the two bathrooms on the main floor.

"Yep," Bobby flopped on the couch next to Tara, pulling her into the crook of his arm.

"I would ask you what was wrong with the truck but I have a feeling that every word coming out of your mouth would sound like you were speaking an alien language, with your mouth full."

Bobby laughed. "We'll have to change that someday."

The cordless phone rang on the end table, Bobby answered, "Hello?"

"Bobby, it's Jack."

"Hey Sparky, how's the weather out there?"

"Uhh, pretty good, storm coming though."

"Yeah, just started raining out here."

"As much as I enjoy talking about the weather with you, Crash, there are more pressing issues that need discussing at the moment."

Bobby's expression and voice turned serious. "Right-o. What's up?" He listened as Jack shared their latest developments with him.

"I'm faxing over pictures of Don and his family over, just in case – hold on a sec." Jack paused. "We're on our way to Dons alleged hideout – if he is in fact there. It's about an hour away."

Bobby lightly moved Tara so he could stand up. He walked to the office, sure enough; pictures were sliding out of the fax machine. "I'm getting the pictures now." He picked up the last one and froze. "Jack…"

"Yeah?"

"This last bloke – who is he?"

"Greggo, Don's eldest of his sacred children. Why?"

"I just fixed his truck." The blood drained from his face, turning it a pale grey.

"What?" Jack breathed. "Okay, Bobby. We're already on the road; we'll get to Dons a-sap. Just pack up and get ready to go at a moments notice. Pass it on to Braden and Joel, make sure their holding a tight perimeter. Got it?"

"Yeah," the usually charismatic Bobby had no expression. "I got it."

* * *

Jack gripped the steering wheel. He could see Sue in the corner of his eye, gripping the door handle. Speeding down the street, lights flashing in the dark sky, rain pouring down, they were going faster than even they should.

Windshield wipers flew across the glass, sending droplets of water soaring through the wet air.

They were so close to ending this chaos h could feel it. Blood pumping faster in his veins than the numerous amount of cars and SWAT truck, heart beating so hard and fast he though it might burst through his chest.

They made a turn and the pavement turned to gravel beneath the tires. "Kill the lights." Jack shouted into the radio. They were almost there.

Soon after the cabin they were seeking came into view. The vehicles came to a halt outside it. Everyone jumped out, ignoring the pelting rain.

Jack gave his instructions to the SWAT team and to his partners. Some of their black shadows moved to the back, Jack and D enhanced on the front door, followed by nearly by nearly ten SWAT members.

Each holding a large gun, Jack looked at D on the other side of the door; he gave a short nod. Jack complied, "Don Taylor! FBI!" He swung his body, now facing the door. In one swift movement Jack's foot flew through the air, making hard contact with the door and kicked it down, the frame shattering under the strong force. He directed his gun in front of him.

They were met with darkness.

**_A/N: _heehee. please review...that is, of course, if u want to know what happens... muhahaha**


	37. Chapter 37

**_A/N: _please r&r, thank you;)**

_**Chapter 37**_

They burst through the doorway, Jack leading the way, followed by D and the SWAT members. In the dark cabin, the only light offered was by the flashlights built on top of the large guns they carried.

Through all the racket of heavy boots pounding against the wooden floor, there was the distinctive crash of the back door being broken down by the other FBI team members, followed by more footsteps raging into the cabin. Jack and D went their separate ways, turning into different hallways, both darkened by the black sky. SWAT members spread through the house like rushing water, swimming around any obstacle that may be in their path.

As Jack's heartbeat hastened inside of him, he longed to move faster, but forced his feet to slow; every corner in every room must be checked and cleared. He turned a corner, leading into what looked like the master bedroom. Jack manoeuvred himself around the king sized bed, towards the smaller door. He grasped the handle with one hand and thrust back the door, revealing the walk-in closet. It was empty save for the few hangers on the metal bar opposite of Jack.

He heard shouts echo through the door; although they were not the kind he had hoped for. The men were shouting 'clear', confirming his worst fear. They were either too late, or they were on the wrong track altogether. For the life of him, he couldn't decide which one put Bobby and Tara – not to mention Chloe – in a more opposing position and in more danger.

If they were too late, it could mean that Don was already on his way to finally get his revenge. It meant that once again, Don was one step ahead of them, as it had been since the case had begun, not with that fateful scream, but instead with the envy, greed and abused love Don had given Connie and had destined Chloe to a life of danger and fear until Don was put to rest, once and for all.

And if they were on the wrong track, that could lead Jack to believe that Don was closer to his partners already, which would put them at a very large disadvantage. Of course, it could also mean that he might be in an entirely different country, which in turn would reverse the roles.

Something touched his arm. Jack spun his arm, gun poised to terminate the perpetrator. He froze.

Sue froze.

Jack immediately regretted his actions and lowered the gun, he signed 'sorry'. He forced himself to breathe as he laid his hand to rest on Sue's arm and led her out of the room and towards the dining room, where the other FBI agents were to meet.

"Did anyone find anything?" Jack asked in a hoarse voice. All eyes turned to him. Jack realized his hand was still on Sue's arm, the navy blue jacket soaked from the drenching rain, spilling from the sky, as if the angels were having their own water fight. He removed his hand and rested it on the table in front of him.

Sue instantly missed the warmth radiating from Jack, through the layers of clothes she wore on the cold, autumn night.

D cleared his throat, as if trying to remove the tension and distract them from the awkward moment. "Yeah, there was a duffel bag of still packed clothes in the back hallway. It looks like he didn't have time to unpack everything."

"So, that leads us to believe-" Lucy began but was interrupted by a sopping wet man, running into the room.

"Miss Dotson."

"Uh-huh."

He handed her a sheet of paper. "These are the phone records you requested."

"Thank you, Adam." Lucy scanned over the words as the young man left the room.

"What is it?" Myles suddenly stood next to her.

"He got a call about an hour and fifteen minutes ago. It was traced to Greg Taylor."

Dead silence ensued. "How far away do you think it is from here to their cabin?" D finally broke the silence.

Jack ran a rough hand down his face. "Not long enough. We need to warn Bobby and Tara and get them out of there." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the cabin's number by heart. "Hey, Chlo'," he said into the phone, faking a cheerfulness which in itself drained him of energy. "Can I speak to Bobby or Tara, please?"

* * *

"Daddy," Chloe called from the living room.

Bobby pulled away from nuzzling Tara's neck and answered, "Yeah, sheila?"

"Phone! It's Jack so I figured he'd wonna talk ta you!"

"I'll be right there." Bobby regretfully answered.

Tara smiled reassuringly, "Go."

Bobby stood up from the loveseat in the office. "Stay put, Tara."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Bobby bent forward and gently kissed Tara, pressing his lips on hers. "Go." Tara mumbled against Bobby' s mouth, "It's probably about work."

"I don't wonna." Bobby rested his forehead against hers.

Chloe called again, "DADDY! Phone! It's not polite to keep him waiting!"

Bobby groaned, "When did she become so smart?"

Tara chuckled. "Bobby…"

"Alright, alright." He pulled back and held up his hands, walking backwards out of the room. "I'm going."

As he left he saw Tara smirk. He loved making her smile, it was the greatest feeling in the world knowing you could make the woman you loved happy.

"Here ya go, Daddy." Chloe held up the phone to Bobby.

"Thank you, hun," Bobby took the phone from the small hands and ruffled Chloe's hair. The corkscrew curls bobbed up and down as she skipped out of the room to find Tara. "Hey, Sparky."

Jack didn't bother with unnecessary pleasantries, "Is everyone alright?"

"Well, Tara's recuperating from my dashing smile, but other than that, yeah. We're all good out here. Why?"

"We found Don's lair. One problem, the evil king was missing."

"And you suspect…what? That he's already on his way here?"

"Yes. We don't know when he left or how far he is from there, but you need to get out of there. Tell Braden and Joel to get outside and keep a tight perimeter."

The urgency of the situation slowly set in. "Consider it done, mate."

"Good." Jack paused. "Be careful, Bobby. Don't do anything stupid that'll land you another law suit, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll call you when we're on the road," he glanced at his watch, which was easy to see since the sleeves of his bright blue flannel shirt were rolled up, "which should be in about five minutes."

"Alright. Talk to ya later."

Bobby heard the familiar click in his ear that told him Jack had hung up. He jogged over to the office. "Tara."

She looked up from the children's book she was reading Chloe. Oh, how he wished he could've frozen that image and stare at it everyday. "Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Tara turned to Chloe, "I'll be right back, Chlo', if you want, you can try reading it by yourself."

"Okay Mommy." Chloe was instantly absorbed in the book – although mostly in the pictures – as Tara stood up and joined Bobby out in the hall.

He kept his voice low, "They found the cabin, but no one was there. Jack thinks that Don could be headed here right now."

"What?" Tara breathed, struggling to keep her voice down.

"It's still raining pretty hard so I'll go and get the car. Radio Braden and Joel, tell them to keep on the lookout."

Tara nodded; she was to scared to speak.

Bobby's eyes softened, he rubbed Tara's arms. "It'll be alright. I promise."

"'Kay."

Bobby softly pecked her on the lips and ran towards the door; making sure he had his gun with just in case.

Tara leaned hard against the wall. She squeezed the bridge of her nose before pulling out her radio, giving the Marshal's their orders. Tara re-entered the office and knelt down in front of Chloe. "Hun, we need to go now, alright?"

"Why?"

"Can you wait to ask questions later, please, Mommy's not thinking very straight right now."

Chloe nodded. "Alri-" She froze.

Tara spun around as Chloe's screams filled the cabin. Tara straightened and felt for her gun; it was on the desk, which was at the very least two meters out of reach.

"I've been looking all over for you two. Especially you, Chloe."

"Don," Tara whispered, her mind going blank, muscles unable to move, brain unable to think and process.

Don smirked and let out a laugh; the sound disgusted Tara.

She protectively moved towards Tara but Don held a gun in the air, pointed directly to Tara's head. He slowly moved forward until the cold metal pressed up against Tara's skin, sending shivers of not only cold, but shivers of gut wrenching hatred down her tingling spine.

* * *

_Don stops the car a while from their cabin. He quietly shuts the door as he steps out and heads into the thick forest. His first task is too take out any competition. He scours the forest, combing through it. He hears a voice over a radio, not that far from him. He recognizes the voice as Tara Williams. He doesn't know how he knows, but something in his gut tells him that he is right. Don has seen pictures of her, she's pretty. He might even consider her his type, if she wasn't trying to ruin him._

_Don pulls out a canister and covers his mouth with a handkerchief. He uncaps it and throws it towards the voice. Sleeping gas pours from the metal tin and Don hears the drop of an unconscious body._

_One down…how many more to go?_

_Don keeps going, walking slower than he likes, but faster than he knows he should. Before long he hears another pair of footsteps. He pulls out another canister and repeats his former movements._

_Don wants to kill both of them but reminds himself that he will be better off if he doesn't use his gun. He doesn't like guns and the only other weapon he has on him in his tire wrench and Don wants to save that for Tara and Chloe, not waste it on some hotshot guards._

_He scrapes through the rest of the forest until he is positive that there is no one else. He doesn't have to worry about Bobby; he's getting the car. The only obstacle is Tara._

_Don jogs to the back door of the cabin. He gently tries to turn it but it's locked. Not a problem for him, he simply picks it._

_Don quietly wanders through the halls until he hears Tara's voice again, this time it is accompanied by Chloe's. Slowly, he closes in on the door way…_

* * *

Bobby put the car in park in front of the porch and stepped out, instantly pelted with large drops of rain. He slammed the door shut and walked up the steps, taking too at a time.

His hand rested on the doorknob when a scream rippled through the air. It wasn't a playful one; it was overwhelmed with white-hot fear. Bobby grasped his firearm, holding it off to the side before him.

Bobby quietly twisted the doorknob…

**_A/N: _heeheehee, i've said it before and i'll say it again...please review!**


	38. Chapter 38

**_A/N: _thanku all for the reviews! and because u reviewed so faithfully, here's the next chap! i hopt u enjoy this one as well, please reviw once again when ur done:)**

**_Chapter 38_**

The FBI agents, along with the SWAT team, ran to their vehicles. One by one they sped off, all into the same direction. Jack once again saw Sue grip the armrest. Jack swallowed, not exactly sure of what to say to make the situation at least a little less tense. Jack figured that that was because there probably wasn't anything good to say when your best friends lives are in danger.

If Don was already there…Jack forced himself to send that train of thought on a crash course to nowhere. He glanced at Sue, "You don't car sick, do you?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but trust me when I say you'll be the first to know if that changes."

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to say thanks or simply smile and nod."

"Either one works fine." Sue smiled.

Silence filled the car once again; the only sound was that of the rain droplets hitting the car at nearly every angle.

Sue decided now as good a time as any other, "Jack?"

"Yeah, Sue?"

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Bobby's your best friend, has been for years. And now his life is in serious danger. How are you dealing with all of this?"

_You can always count on Sue to be straight with you._ "Uhh, I guess jogging helps me, and then there's talking to you." Jack confessed.

Sue felt heat rising to her cheeks, she was thankful that there wasn't enough light in the car to allow Jack to see it. "Then talk. I'm listening…well, reading."

Jack smirked as he chuckled, "In this line of work, it's obvious that your life is going to be in jeopardy, it comes with the job description, but when a case gets so serious that you have to go undercover to save your life…and then when he finds you for, what, the second time? It feels like everything is spiralling out of control and there's nothing you can do to get it on the right track again."

"Sort of like everything you do feels like it's useless, or too late, or not good enough?"

"Yeah." Jack sighed. "I guess you'd know a lot about that."

Sue nodded lightly, "There were some times with some people that I felt I had to prove myself to them over and over again, and each time was never quite right, there was always something that I could've done better, or should have done differently." She paused. "I guess the only thing that'll get you through is trusting in yourself and in God that just because you're not perfect, doesn't mean that you don't deserve a life with happiness and security."

Jack gave himself time to let her words sink in, touching his heart. "You're as smart as you are beautiful-" The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. He winced.

"What was that? Your mouth was in the shadow." Sue lied.

Jack let out a breath of relief. "I said has anyone told you how smart you are."

"Oh. Well, sometimes. But it never hurts to be reminded." Sue forced cheerfulness into her voice. _You're as smart as you are beautiful._ The words rang in her head.

Bobby neared the office; gun in hand, heart in throat. His pulse sped up with every breath he took. Before long he could hear a snarling voice, he figured it was Dons. He was suddenly up to the offices threshold, pressed up against the wall. Bobby held the gun tight to his chest, pointing it towards the sky.

* * *

Bobbyforced himself to take a deep breath before he swung his body around towards the threshold. Pointing his gun forward at the back of the mans head he yelled, "Drop the gun, Taylor!"

Don was only partially startled and reacted quickly; he grabbed Tara's hair and yanked her in front of himself, using her as a shield. Cocking the gun to her temples he smiled wickedly at Bobby.

Chloe froze; tears began to form in her pale blue eyes as she watched the only person who has been a true mother to her fall victim to Don Taylor.

Bobby's grip tightened on the gun, fear crept inside of him from all around, threatening to swallow him up.

Tara caught her breath as Don pulled her hair firm in his fist. She tried to calm her gasps of air but found they could not be tamed. She locked eyes with Bobby, she tried to mask how terrified she was with a fake bravery; she failed.

With a tight voice Bobby said, "Put. Down. The. Gun."

Don laughed, "Whacha gonna do, _Manning_? Shoot me with little Tara so close? Ha." He let out a short breath.

Bobby took a step forward, gun raised. Don jerked Tara closer, "Ah ah ah. Wouldn't want her to end up hurt…or dead."

Bobby looked into Tara's eyes, trying to speak without moving making a sound. Tara frowned at first then made an effort to nod. Her head barley moved at all, but it was enough for Bobby. He took in a deep breath, "Tara…now!"

Tara shoved her elbow back, jamming it into Dons stomach, folding him enough. Tara felt his grip loosen around her and she began to run away from him and towards Bobby, grabbing Chloe on her way, but she didn't get far; Don grabbed Tara's ankle and she fell to the ground. She made an effort not to pin Chloe beneath her body but failed slightly.

Don's grip around her tightened once again as he began to slowly pull Tara closer. Bobby picked up Chloe from under Tara as quickly as he could and set her to the side. Bobby aimed his gun at Don's head but no sooner than he had done so, Don also produced his gun, pointing it towards Bobby.

Determination boiled inside as Tara noticed as she clawed at the floor and shoved her free foot back. It hit hard against Dons nose and broke it most definitely. The gun slid from his hand and Tara and Don lunged for it at the same time.

Bobby watched helplessly; if he fired, he would risk loosing Tara.

Don and Tara wrestled for the gun, when finally, Don's hand clasped over it, his finger on the trigger. Tara noticed where it was directed and with all her might shoved his outstretched arm to the ground…it wasn't soon enough.

A painful scream tore from Chloe's lungs as she collapsed to the floor.


	39. Chapter 39

**_Chapter 39_**

"_Chloe!_" Tara cried as she watched the fragile girl tumbled to the floor, blood pooling from her right leg. She forced herself to return her attention back at Don. Her outburst had temporarily distracted him from her and she snatched the gun from his hands and before he knew what was going on, Don had a gun pointed between his eyes.

He froze, then cautiously reached back for the tire wrench he had but Tara pressed the gun against his cold skin. They heard more footsteps rushing down the hall, before long Braden and Joel appeared, both out of breath. "What happened?" Braden gasped for air.

"I'd like to know the same thing," Bobby glared up at them, kneeling beside Chloe, pressing his hand against the gunshot wound on Chloe's leg. "You two arrest that bloke, we'll get Chloe to the hospital."

"Yes sir," Joel answered. He and Braden pulled out their guns and pointed them at Don, Joel cuffed him and they dragged him down the hall. A few moments later they could hear the car ripping out of the drive with the sirens blaring.

"Tara, call Jack and tell him what happened."

"O-okay," Tara stuttered. With a shaky hand she reached for the phone on the desk and dialed Jack's number. When he picked up the phone she passed along the news.

"What did Jack say?"

Tara's eyes were wide as she watched Bobby try to stop the bleeding. She knelt beside them. "H-he said the closest h-hospital is about an hour away, o-or somethin' like that."

"Tara." Bobby waited until she met his eyes with hers. "Chloe's gonna be alright."

"Daddy…" Chloe whispered. "My leg hurts."

"Shhh," Tara held Chloe's cheek in her hand, "don't talk."

"We need to get her to that hospital," Bobby said quietly.

* * *

"Keep pressure on it," Bobby pushed on the gas pedal harder.

"I am, Bobby. Just drive." Tara bit back.

He let out a breath, "Sorry Tara. I'm just…scared," he admitted.

"Me too." She whispered.

"We're almost there, just a few more minutes."

"'Kay," Tara nodded.

He wrapped a free hand around her arm, attempting to give at least a little comfort. "Just a few more minutes."

* * *

_…"the bullet hit her bone…the damage is pretty bad, we're going to need to put a splint in her leg… I'm not sure she'll be able to run ever again…we'll know more once the cast comes off in a month or two"…_

Tara officially hated hospitals. The doctors' voice rang through her head, over and over and over. It sounded like a broken record. How can someone take that away from a little girl? Not being able to run…it was a horrible possibility. A lone tear ran down Tara's check. She wiped it away angrily.

Sue covered Tara's hand with her own, but she didn't speak; words would not lessen the harsh reality of what had happened. Lucy entered the hospital room and knelt in front of Tara. She spoke softly, "We found a hotel just a few blocks down in this little one horse town, you can rest there."

"I'm not leaving Chloe."

"You need to sleep…Don is in jail, he can't hurt you."

"What about Greg? Did they find him?"

"No, not yet."

"Then I'm not leaving."

"Tare, there'll be a guard, two even, outside her door at all times. You have nothing to worry about."

More tears fell. "I can't, Luce, I'm sorry, but I just can't leave her alone." Tara's shoulders began to shake as the sobs came fast and hard.

"_Get Bobby," _Lucy signed to Sue, who nodded and slowly stood up. When he came, Lucy left too, leaving them alone.

"Hey." Bobby whispered as he slowly sat down next to Tara. She nodded in response. He wrapped his arms around Tara and felt his shoulder dampen from the falling tears. "Shhhh, it'll be okay, shhhh," he coaxed. Bobby ran his hand down her hair and kissed her on the forehead. "I promise."

**_A/N: _thank u for the reviews - and threats :) anyways, you got your way - i didn't kill chloe, although i had thought about it but i sorta enjoy life and a friend of mine would have not really enjoyed the idea of having chlo' die...but, now could u please review this chapter? thank you very much:)**


	40. Chapter 40

**_Chapter 40_**

_Six weeks later_

"Did you hear that Mommy! Doc said that I'll be able to run!" Chloe exclaimed as she jumped onto Tara's lap.

"Yes, I heard, sugar."

"I think just about the whole world did," Bobby laughed.

The doctor smiled, "Just wear a tenser band for a few weeks and it should be as good as new."

"Thank you, Dr. Blatz, thank you very much," Tara grinned widely.

"My pleasure."

* * *

"You look…amazing," Bobby gawked as he stood at the door, facing a truly gorgeous woman in the doorway.

Tara blushed and spun around, showing off her black, chiffon knee-length dress. "Thank you, Bobby."

He held out his hand, "Shall we?"

Tara grinned as she flashed him her million-dollar smile.

* * *

"How's your food?" He glanced at her steak. Tara was working that thing and she had still only made a dent.

"Mmm, very good," Tara answered. She looked around, "Pretty fancy restaurant." The mood was perfectly set for a romantic dinner for two with glowing candles and dark shades of reds. The high windows allowed couples to look upward and gaze love struck at the glistening stars and moon.

"Yeah," he kept staring at her. _Just do it, mate, what've you got to loose? Don't answer that._ "Tara?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Marry me. I know that it's sort of out of nowhere but every time I see you or hear your voice I fall more and more in love with you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I want to wake up every morning and see you dreaming beside me. I want to treat you like the queen of the world and hold you forever. Please, make me the happiest man on earth…marry me."

Tara was stunned, but unbelievably happy. "Yes," she whispered, then a smile broke out.

"What? You…you'll marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, Bobby, I'll be your wife!" Bobby shot up from his chair and pulled Tara up too. He threw his arms around her and spun her in numerous circles.

"You really said yes?" He asked when he set her down.

She smiled broadly, "Yes, Bobby."

"Just making sure I wasn't in a dream."

"You're not."

He pulled out a small velvet box and opened it; a white gold band with a single – but large – diamond. He slipped it on Tara's finger.

"It's beautiful." Tara admired it.

"If you agree, I want to adopt Chloe, too."

"Really?"

"Yes." Bobby looked adoringly into Tara's eyes; he slowly lowered his lips to meet hers and kissed her tenderly. When their mouths parted he whispered, "I love you so much, Tara Williams, soon to be Tara Manning."

"I like the sound of that, and I love you too." Tara paused. "I hate to break the moment, but uh, what about the 'no dating co-workers' issue?"

"Already taken care of."

"Garrett knew I was getting married before I did?"

Bobby shrugged. "The terms were, 'since you two are both very valuable parts of the team, I'll allow it as long as it doesn't interfere with work.'"

"So he did know before me?"

He simply grinned and lightly pressed his lips against hers once again. "I guess."

"Who else knew?"

Bobby chuckled. "No one. Promise."

She studied him, "Alright, I believe you."

"Good, you're going to need to trust me if we're going to make this marriage work."

"I do trust you."

"I think I should make you prove it," Bobby quirked an eyebrow.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Bobby complied – needless to say it was without objection.

**_A/N: _first off, sry it took so long for me to update buti had currently hit a sorta writers block but with the help of my very very wonderful friend - shay - i'm now ready to write some more. Please review! thanku all so very much:)**


	41. Chapter 41

**_A/N:_ I made up the prison in this chap **

**_Chapter 41_**

"I know!" Lucy exclaimed. She looked up from the wedding book on the table, one of many that covered the top. Lucy, Sue, Tara and Bobby each had taken a seat when Lucy had demanded Bobby and Tara include her and Sue in the wedding planning. "You could have a destination wedding! Like in _Hawaii_!"

Bobby's arm was draped across the back of Tara's chair and she felt him chuckle. "We already know where we're having our wedding."

"You do?" Sue frowned. "You've only been engaged for a week."

"Eight days," Bobby corrected. "But who's counting?" He smirked and Tara giggled.

"I don't think I've ever seen either of you two so happy," Sue smiled as she rested her chin on her palm, elbow braced on the table.

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice," Lucy waved her hands vigorously, "where's your wedding?"

Tara answered, "We found this article in a magazine about a little 2 hectare island in Florida that people can rent for their weddings. We've decided that that's where we want to tie the knot."

"That's so romantic," Lucy awed, "What's it called?"

"Little Palm Island." Tara dreamed, "It's going to be beautiful."

"Mm-hmm," Bobby agreed. "Very."

* * *

"How does the defendant plead?"

"Guilty, your honour."

"Then I sentence Mr. Don Taylor to life in prison. He will be transferred to 'Gregory Prison' immediately."

* * *

The gravel road caused the car to sway from side to side. Don Taylor shifted uncomfortably with his hands cuffed behind his back and feet attached to shackles. They had only been on the road for nearly fifteen minutes and he already had a kink in his back from the awkward position.

Through the whooshing wipers he saw a truck pull on to the road in front of them from his spot in the back seat. As the car drove toward them Don knew that it would not slow down. When it passed them a heavy layer of water sprayed across the windshield and they were temporarily blinded as the wiper struggled to shove it off. When the driver could see again, the image of another speeding vehicle charged toward them. The officer driving immediately decreased his speed but the other car lost control in front of them.

It flipped over right in the middle of the street, creating a barricade. The squad car swerved to the side, but the driver also lost control of the wheel and their car drove directly into the large truck.

Don's head flew forward and he banged it on the hard back of the front seat. Moaning, he peered at the two officers, neither was moving. He saw his chance, and took it. Pushing himself up, his upper body fell forward, into the front of the car.

With his mouth her grabbed the key chain, when he had a good grip on it he fell back into the backseat. Don dropped the keys in his lap.

Within ten minutes, Don was waking back to Washington DC, free and more determined than ever.

* * *

"You said we could go to the zoo today!" Chloe whined. She crossed her arms across her chest and slumped in the couch at Bobby's house.

"Have you looked outside yet today?" Bobby raised his eyebrows.

"No."

"When you do," Tara said, "you'll see that it's raining. Hard."

"That's why they invented _um-brel-las_," Chloe said slowly.

"Chloe, you know that it won't be any fun if we're all wet. None of the animals will even be out." Tara rested her head on Bobby's shoulder, swinging her legs over the side of the couch, sitting on his lap. She couldn't help but glance at the large diamond engagement ring on her finger.

"Plus we don't want to put any stress on that leg of yours," Bobby reminded.

"I guess you're right. So, since you're so smart, how about you come up with something else that we can do instead of the zoo."

Tara laughed lightly. "How about we head over to the video store and rent us a movie? Sound good?"

"Yep!" Chloe hopped off the couch and ran to shove on her rubber boots. In seconds she had her bright pink and yellow poka-dotted coat on that Bobby had bought for her, hood pulled up. Her embroidered jeans tucked under her matching boots and umbrella in hand. "Let's go!"

* * *

"So, you have any ideas of which movie we should rent, Ms. Genius?" Bobby asked as he drove down the street, heading downtown.

"I dunno yet," Chloe replied.

"Put on your seatbelt, honey," Tara said.

"Okay, Mommy," Chloe did as she was told.

Tara noticed Bobby check the rear view mirror for what she was sure was the fifth time. "Everything okay?"

"What?" Bobby glanced at her.

"You keep looking behind us…something bothering you?" Tara didn't want to worry Chloe so she spoke quietly.

"It's probably nothing. Don't worry about it, hun," Bobby took Tara's left hand in his and glanced at the ring. _I still can't believe she said yes._

"But…" Tara probed.

"Nothing."

"Bobby," Tara warned.

He sighed, "It's just that car, it's been tailing us since we left."

"Hmm. I'll get someone at the office to run the plates." Tara read the licence plate from in the rear view mirror and called Lucy. She read the plate to her. When she hung up the phone, Tara's breath had nearly ceased.

"What is it?"

"The car was reported stolen about half an hour ago…and the car that was supposed to be transferring Don…crashed. Both officers are dead."

"So we don't know where he is?"

"I think I do," Tara glanced back at the rear view mirror. "And I have a feeling he knows where we are too."

Bobby followed her gaze and instantly knew what he was talking about; it isn't a coincidence when Don's car crashes, nobody knows where he is, another car is stolen and appears to be tailing them.

Bobby sped up, passing other cars on the way. The dark car followed, keeping up. "Tara, call Jack and tell what's going on."

"On it," Tara pulled out her cell phone again and dialed the number. When he answered, Tara passed on the information. "Jack said he'd send help right away."

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked, the worry strengthening in her voice. "Is he back, Mommy?"

"Chloe, I need you to stay buckled up, okay? Can you do that for me?"

"But-"

"Chloe, just do as I tell you. Please. Do it for me."

Chloe's anxiety instantly grew, and it was clearly visible. "O-okay."

Tara twisted her neck to see Chloe, "It's okay, sugar, I promise. Everything will be alright."

Chloe nodded.

Bobby glanced at Tara again but he was forced to turn his eyes back to the road on which he was exceeding the speed limit by far. "It _will_ be alright, Tara."

"I know," Tara whispered. The car sped up; it was now beside them. Bobby looked to his side, his eyes met with Don's. A chill ran down his spin. How could a human's eyes be so cold? So empty of life? Don's car suddenly swerved into the side of Bobby's, a large scraping sound filled their ears, as well as Chloe's high pitch scream.

Bobby's face grew red with anger; the veins in his neck began bulging. "Oh no you don't, you filthy bloke," he bit out through clenched teeth. He threw the car back, returning the much needed favor. Metal scrapped.

Tara clutched the dashboard. She was the only one who saw the red light, only meters in front of them. "_Bobby_!"

He jerked his head forward. He stepped hard on the brakes with both his feet; Bobby shoved his arm in front of Tara in an attempt to block her from flying forward. Squealing of brakes burst through the air.

Don's car flew past them. In an instant another car ploughed through the side of the car.

Their car came to a harsh stop in the middle of the intersection. Tara breathed a sigh of relief. They were alive.

The sound of a horn blasted, Tara turned to her window and saw the large truck rushing in their direction, steam poured from the wheels, trying to stop, seconds before Bobby screamed and yanked Tara towards him.

The truck burst into their car, Tara's body flew to the side as glass shattered all around them.

"Tara," Bobby breathed. Her bruised body lay limp, the seatbelt holding her upright. He undid the seatbelt. "Chloe? You okay, sheila?"

"Mmm," came her quiet response.

Bobby reached over to Tara and checked for a pulse; it was weak. Too weak. He lightly shook her, trying to wake her up. She didn't. "Tara. Come on, love, wake up."

He vaguely heard sirens approaching in the far distance.

**_A/N: _please review if ya want the next chapter, thanx a bundle:)**


	42. Chapter 42

_**Chapter 42**_

Bobby paced the waiting room like a caged lion. The doctors still hadn't come back, which meant that Tara was still in surgery. Chloe was sleeping in one of the chairs, exhausted out of her mind from crying for hours on end. With only a few scratches – not counting the fact that her previously broken leg was once again in a cast – it was a miracle sent from God that she was alright.

Bobby himself had a dislocated shoulder with his arm in a sling and a bruised cheek, but nothing compared to Don who had died on impact. "How much longer is it going to take?" He growled.

No one thought it would be the best for their health if they answered.

The rest of the team was staying with him, everyone was eager to know what was going on. Sue rested her hand on Jack's arm, a surge of comfort swept through his body. It was very welcome, Jack forced a smile as he glanced at Sue.

Lucy was on the verge of tears and Myles longed to hold her, to feel warmth radiate from her body, into his broken heart. But he wouldn't let his feet guide him across the room. His seemingly large ego couldn't risk being hurt by rejection. He remained leaning against the wall, stealing glances when he thought no one was looking.

Instead, D took the fatherly role and encircled Lucy's shoulders and gave her a consoling hug. Myles envied his ability to watch over them all. He knew that it was partly D's job, but Myles knew that the man went the extra mile to take care of everyone, especially Lucy, who pretended to be strong but was deeply wounded when one of her friend's life was jeopardy.

The doors swung open and the doctor stepped in. "Bobby Manning?"

"That's me." Bobby hurried to the doctor, still in scrubs. "What happened?"

"Tara slipped into a coma about five minutes ago. She has four broken ribs, a concussion and her right leg is broken in two places. I'm very sorry, but you can see her if you want…"

* * *

He had pulled up the chair next to Tara's hospital bed. Bobby ran his thumb up and down Tara's cold hand. How could this have happened? He was supposed to protect her, not get her nearly killed for crying out loud!

Bobby looked at her bruised face and felt warm tears stream down his own. He didn't bother wiping them away when he realized that they wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. Bobby glanced out the window, the sun had still not come out, instead, the rain had turn to sleet, and winds gusted stronger than before.

He turned back to his fiancé. She hadn't even moved since he arrived. In a shallow whisper, he said, "Tara, I don't know if you can hear me, but some bloke's seen to think that you might be able to," he cleared his throat. "I just want you to know, that Chloe's alright, so am I. I guess. But we both need you to wake up, I'm not strong enough to live without you, I never have been. And Chloe, she loves you so much Tara.

"I'll be here as long as you need, whatever you need; I'll get it, whenever you need it. I promise. I love you, sheila, with everything I've got and some I don't, I love you. And I'll be here every day until you wake up, so will Chloe…

"You know, she'll start school in a little over two months, she'll want to go school supply shopping with you. Don't think you're getting out of planning the wedding either. I'd do it, but I want you to have everything you want, and I'd just mess it up. Besides, we have to go looking for those china dishes that you saw and tablecloth shopping.

"I was going to tell you earlier, but…" Bobby trailed off, and then found his place again, "I sent the invitations out a week or two ago. Ma and Pop can't wait to meet you. Mac remembered you, thought we'd make a cute couple but didn't have the guts to tell me," He let out a short laugh. "I talked to your folks too. Your Mom said she liked my accent. She's funny…she's actually a lot like you."

Bobby wasn't sure how long he had kept on going like that, but he didn't care. All he wanted was for Tara to know that he was going to be there for the rest of her life, and Chloe's.

* * *

Lucy walked around in the halls at the hospital, holding a plastic cup of water. She turned a corner and Braden appeared before her. She stopped. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about the accident, I knew that you would be a wreck so I came, hopefully to cheer you up a bit…apparently I was wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you sure don't look like you're a wreck."

"Oh, I thought you meant…"

Braden's green eyes lit up a bit in amusement, then it disappeared. "How are they?"

Lucy sighed and leaned against the wall, allowing it to hold her up for her. "Bobby and Chlo' are pretty much okay, but Tara...She's in a coma."

His eyes softened. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too."

"Can I take you out for something to eat? Get your mind off it for a few minutes?"

Lucy smiled briefly, "Thanks for the offer but I'd rather not leave the hospital in case there's a change in her condition."

"How about we make a trip to the cafeteria then? Would that be alright?"

"Lucy." Myles was suddenly standing in front of her. "May I have a word with you?"

"What do you want, Myles?"

"Please?" He asked regretfully. She was going to make him beg.

"Just say it."

"It will only take a short while, Lucy."

She sighed exasperatedly. "Ugh. Can't it wait?"

"No." he stated simply.

"Sheesh." Lucy rolled her eyes, "Alright, alright. But this better be worth it," she muttered as Myles pulled her away around the corner, throwing a glance over her shoulder, "I'll be right back, Brade."

"What are you doing with him, Lucy?" Myles forced himself to keep his voice low.

"What?" she whispered incredulously.

"Braden is-"

"Is what?"

Myles let out a resigning breath, "He's…"

"Just spit it out Myles! I'm sick and tired of you getting jealous and suspicious over ever man that crosses my path, you gave up that right when our _relationship_ – if you can call it that – came to a crashing halt - and con't forget whose fault _that _was. Say what you have to say and leave me alone."

"Fine! You want the truth? Braden isn't good enough for you!"

Lucy stared wide-eyed at him. "And you seem to think that you are? _Excuse_ me, but after cheating on me I don't understand how you can bring yourself to insult him and keep a clean conscience about it. What could he have possibly done to you to deserve that?"

"Hey," Myles held up his hands, "you asked for the truth, and you got it."

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I don't care _what_ you think, but from now on, I want you to keep your stuck up nose out of business and out of my life!" She didn't realize her voice was rising with every word and now attracting attention.

"Fine." He said sharply. "Shouldn't be too hard." He turned on his heel and stomped off.

Braden turned a corner and walked over to her, worry etched all over his face. "Everything alright? No, that's not what I meant; everything is obviously _not_ alright. Anything I can do to change that?"

Lucy closed her eyes as she let out a deep breath and leaned against the wall. "I don't know…Myles is just…"

"Being Myles?"

"I think he's on overdrive."

"Hmm," Braden raised his hand and slipped it under Lucy's chin, raising it up so she could meet his eyes more head on. "You're a strong woman, Luce, I know you'll get through this. Trust me."

Lucy allowed herself to get lost in those eyes for a moment. Finally she whispered, "I don't know if I can do this alone."

"If you'll let me…I'd love to help you find that strength that I know you have buried in there."

"Considered yourself hired…when can you start?"

"Immediately. How 'bout a hug?"

Lucy nodded and Braden wrapped his strong arms around Lucy's waist. She rested her head on his chest and linked her fingers behind his back. "I'm not sure what's really going on between you and Leland, but I'll be here with you for every up and down. I hope that one day you'll be able to tell me your history with him, but I'm a patient man and I won't push."

Lucy lifted her head, "You don't know what that means to me."

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Braden kissed her forehead and pulled back. "Now, how about that lunch?"

She laughed softly, "Okay."

**_A/N: _i'd like to thank everyone whose every reviewed, and especially my very faithful reveiwers: 'i love cats', 'jesus-chick' and 'kate'. if it weren't 4 u 3, i wouldn't even try to update as regularily as i can THANK U:)**


	43. Chapter 43

**_Chapter 43_**

_3 long weeks later_

Bobby stalked from wall to wall in the small hospital room. His stance never changed except for the occasional times he would run his fingers roughly through his hair or slam his fist against something, _any_thing.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you don't stop pacing like that," a quiet voice said and Bobby spun around with wide eyes. He stared at Tara's open eyes for a second before sprinting to her bedside.

He breathed a sigh of disbelief and wrapped his fingers securely around her hand, pulling a chair up behind him by hooking his foot around the leg of the plush seat and sat down.

"Hi Bobby," Tara smiled.

"You're awake." He whispered, still reeling from the sudden shock.

"Mm-hmm." She yawned. "That was quite a nap I got there…I guess I won't be able to sleep in for so long ever again. What a shame, it was refreshing."

Bobby wasn't daunted by her soft attitude. "How do you feel, Tara?"

"Honestly? I've been better. But it could be worse, I mean, I could be dead."

"Don't talk like that. You're not dead and if I have anything at all to say or do about it that's not gonna change, sheila."

Tara gave him a small grin. "It's nice to know someone's willing to fight for me." She suddenly turned serious. "What happened to Don?"

"Dead. Greg's caught, too. Got pulled over for speeding," he chuckled humourlessly to himself.

There was a long silence then finally, "It's really over?"

"Yeah. It's really over. For good." Bobby ran his thumb across her cheek assuringly.

"How's Chloe? _Please_ tell me she's okay."

"She is for the most part. The accident put more strain on her leg and the doctor had to put a cast on it again, but she's more worried about you…so is everyone else."

"When can I see her?"

He hesitated and shifted in his chair.

Tara's eye's bore into his. "Bobby…" she warned.

"I'm just not sure if you're up to it and-"

"Bobby, I want to see Chloe."

He tried to frantically think of a reasonable excuse to change her mind but a voice in his head told him that nothing would sway Tara on a decision she had already made; _especially _not this one. "Well, can you at least wait a few minutes? I don't want to seem so selfish but right now I don't think I want to share you," Bobby confessed.

She smiled knowingly at him. "You have ten minutes."

"Well, then I'd better make good use of it, eh?" Bobby smirked, and then it faded. "I'd kiss you but I'm afraid that I'm going to break you."

"I won't snap in half or anything, promise." Bobby frowned and looked her over, as if assessing whether she would or not. "Bobby, if you don't kiss me within the next five seconds I will crawl out of this bed and find Chloe myself. Five…four…three…"

"Okay, okay. But if I hurt you, you can't sue me."

"Two…"

Bobby leaned forward carefully, bracing one arm on the far side of the bed holding his body high enough above hers. He brushed a strand of light brown hair away from Tara's face then softly planted his lips on hers; he instantly felt waves of energy fly throughout his body. Bobby pulled back but remained only a few inches away from Tara.

"…One." Tara whispered.

* * *

Bobby was staring intently at his sleeping fiancé with his elbows braced on his knees and his chin resting on his fist when he felt a friendly hand on his shoulder. He glanced up to see who it was. "Hi, Sparky."

"Hey, Bobby." Jack pulled up a chair next to him and Bobby went back to gluing his eyes onto Tara. "She's not going to disappear if you blink, you know."

"That's what you think until you _do_ and then she's gone forever."

"But she isn't gone." Jack reminded.

"It was too close, Jack, too close. If anything like that ever happens again-"

"It's done," Jack interrupted. "Don's dead, Greg is in jail, and you can believe me when I say he's going away for a very long time. You have nothing to worry about."

"Hmm," was all that he would commit to.

He squirmed a bit in seat, not sure if he was comfortable with what he was hearing. "I'm not sure what I can say or do."

"I guess there's nothing either of us _can_ do," Bobby muttered, then he turned to face his friend. "But nevertheless, thanks for trying."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Jack smiled as he shrugged and once again placed a hand on Bobby's shoulder.

_6 months later_

Tara's eyes flew open when the alarm clock buzzer went off and the second she remembered what day it was a broad smile formed on her lips. She whacked the snooze button and flew out of bed. Tara walked over to the large glass doors and was greeted with a beautiful sight.

"Hello Florida." She whispered to herself and stared at the scenery below her. At six stories high in one of the most luxurious hotels on the Florida coast her breath was stolen. A few people already dotted the grand beach in front of her while others lounged by the pool or ate breakfast at the outdoor café. Shallow waves coming from the deep blue ocean hurtled towards the shoreline where they eventually collided with the white sand. The entire bright and heat-radiating sun could be seen in the cloudless and blue sky. "I'm getting married today!" she shouted, even though she was the only one who could hear it.

Tara raced to the phone in the living room – which was actually quite large for being in a hotel room – and jumped onto the leather couch beside the end table which it was sitting on. She dialed the numbers to another room in the hotel. As soon as her first bridesmaids answered Tara screamed, "I'm getting MARRIED today!"

Lucy laughed, "I know, Tare, I'm in the wedding."

"I'll talk to you in half an hour, bye!"

"B-" Lucy was cut of when Tara hung up the phone, then picked it up again and dialed another number.

"Hi, Michelle! Guess what? I'm getting MARRIED today!"

"Good morning to you, too," she laughed.

Tara sighed dreamily, "It really is a good morning, isn't it? Well, I gotta go, see ya!" She hung up the phone and dialed again, not realizing her mistake. As soon as the phone was picked up on the other end she exclaimed, "I'm getting MARRIED today! _MARRIED_!"

"Really?" an Australian accent filled her ears, "What a surprise? So am I. To a beautiful sheila named Tara. Hey if you see her, could you tell her that I love her? She has these gorgeous hazel eyes that I could drown in-"

"Hi Bobby."

He chuckled. "Hello Tara. Having a good morning?"

"Um-hmm. How about you?"

"Very."

"Well, I've got to go. See you later, Bobby. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Tara hung up the phone, still smiling to herself. "I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" she shouted with all her strength.

An aggravated shout came from under her feet. "We know!"

Tara's grin remained, though. Her mood wasn't going to change for the world. Besides, she was getting married.

**_A/N: _please please please review:)**


	44. Chapter 44

**_A/N: _please review! hope ya like the last chappie :) **

**_Chapter 44_**

The sun had begun to set for about an hour now and the wedding was on the verge of beginning. Lucy poked her head out from behind the large cloth door of the white tent which was situated a ways above the shoreline of the sandy island. Long arms of reds, pinks, yellows and oranges were cast charmingly over the vast ocean, painting the island and kissing the deep blue goodnight.

On the rather large wooden dock stood the young pastor with his Bible in hand, prepared to start whenever the time would come. A few feet to his left was Bobby, followed by Jack – as the best man – and then Myles, D and Jonathan Taylor, the last three men grooms men. Instead of the traditional grooms outfit, Bobby simply wore black slacks with no shoes or socks on his feet, plus his white sleeves rolled up to just past the elbows and the top buttons undone, leaving it loose around his neck.

The other four men were dressed in the same manner except for the fact that Jack was wearing an aqua colored shirt unlike Myles, D and Jon who wore deep yellow shirts.

There were a fair amount of small white chairs focused around the dock with a single isle down the middle, leading from the tent where the woman were scrambling to organize themselves to the dock that was enlaced with a train of exotic Lily's. On the outskirts of the sand isle were also lined with bright and festive flowers, this time of a few different kinds although the amount of Lily's outnumbered any of the others.

Lucy examined the scene from afar and pulled her head back into the tent where Sue was growing increasingly aggravated with Tara as she was trying to put the light pink Lily in the brides hair but Tara kept moving her head around, trying to find whatever – or whoever – she desperately wanted to find. Then again, maybe Tara was just overly excited; whatever was going on, it was beyond Lucy.

People milled around Lucy and she struggled to find a free full-length mirror to make sure she didn't have any stains or snags anywhere. She inspected every inch of herself until she was positive she looked as good as she could in her deep yellow spaghetti strap dress.

It reached just past her slender knees in numerous triangle-like angles. The chiffon fabric whooshed around her legs when she walked and found it hard not to feel like the belle of the ball. The midsection of the dress was gathered in small rows across her midriff, giving a stunning effect and held up by thin straps with a white Lily in full bloom at the base of the right strap.

Donna Gans and Michelle Taylor were also dressed the same way and all three of them had their hair pinned up with tight spirals bobbing around at their necks.

Sue on the other hand, was unintentionally flaunting another style. Her fabric was aqua, matching Jack's, since she was the maid of honour. The silk-chiffon cloth was flat against her stomach but at just under the left hip the cloth became a sheer chiffon in a downward slant around her legs, overlapping in some areas.

Within the next few minutes, everyone was lined up and ready to go – of coarse, the bride would not be in the groom's line of sight when they began their decent.

Bobby anxiously tried to slow his racing pulse when the musical notes from a single violin began to float over the small crowd. The white curtains were pulled back from the tent and the first to emerge were Chloe and Michael Taylor's. Her hot pink dress matched the flower pedals she was handing out on the sand, and Michael in his deep orange shirt with his black caprise carefully handled the wedding bands that would soon unite Bobby and Tara together in a lifetime of utter paradise.

Next came Sue, carefully holding the small bouquet of blue and white exotic flowers. Jack swallowed hard when he saw Sue with her blonde locks of hair curled in wide spirals, dangling over her bare collarbone.

Lucy, Donna and Michelle followed one by one after her, and even Myles nearly choked when he saw them – especially Lucy. He had the irritable thought that he wouldn't have the self control to tear his eyes away from her for the entire nightlong.

But as the curtains closed for the few seconds before the bride would appear, Bobby didn't see any of them, all he cared about was Tara.

The preacher said loudly, "I would now ask that the congregation rise." They did and the wedding song began as the curtains cloth parted one last time and the stunningly gorgeous Tara appeared.

She smiled shyly as she used the preferred stepping technique barefoot down the isle, the pace agonizingly slow for her and for Bobby. As he drank the sight before him in, he could've sworn she had revealed herself as an angel – she sure looked like one and the way she was practically floating down the isle…Bobby gulped.

The white silk-chiffon fabric was cut into a sweetheart neckline that came barely teasingly low with tiny diamonds on half-centimetre thick straps. The dress was simple yet chic and the crystal design under the chest had such detail the elegancy of her whole demeanour was maximized.

When she finally stood across from Bobby the pastor cleared his throat. "You may be seated," he said to the guests. "Friends and family, brothers and sisters, we have gathered here today in this very special place and in this very special time to witness and to celebrate the joining of hearts between these lovebirds right here, Bobby Manning and Tara Williams. Each will say a few words to each other, then will exchange wedding vows. Bobby, will you begin?"

He cleared his throat and took Tara's hands in his, "Okay." He took a deep breath. "Tara, there is no doubt in my mind that you are the most incredible woman alive. I know that you deserve everything in the world, but I also know that I can only try to give it to you. I would buy you the oceans if I could and name everyone of them after you. I want to wake up fifty years from now and wonder who on earth I ever even got a sheila like you to give me the time of day. I want to be the one person that can kiss every tear away at three in the morning. I promise to make every one of your days better than the last; I'll even do the dishes without complaining. All I want in return is the joy of having you to hold onto every single night."

Tara sniffed as she held back tears, still staring through her blurred eyes. "It's gonna be hard to top that," Tara laughed. "Bobby, each day I can't wait to see you, to hear your voice. It reminds me of the times me when I'm faced challenges that seem impossible, and sometimes I think that it's too hard, or that I'll never be able to beat this, you come along and held me in that way that makes me melt into a puddle of mush. I've been blessed so much by being able to share my days with you, and everyday that you're by my side, you show me how beautiful life really is, and there is no way that I can possibly thank you enough for brightening not just my day, but my life, too. But, if you'll let me, I'll do my best to make your days, even just a little better."

The preacher said, "May we have the rings?" Michael stepped forward and handed them to the pastor. He gave Tara's slim band with three small diamonds embedded into the white gold to Bobby, and gave Bobby's thick white gold band to Tara. "Bobby, do you take Tara Williams as your wife?

"I do."

"And do you Tara Williams take Bobby Manning as your husband?"

"I do," she smiled excitedly.

"In that case, Bobby, will you now recite your vows to Tara?"

"I, Bobby Manning, take you Tara Williams to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"Tara, will you please recite your vows to Bobby?"

"I, Tara Williams take you, Bobby Manning to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"Please exchange the rings." Bobby slipped Tara's ring on her finger, then Tara did the same with him.

"I would now like to share with you and the Corinthians 13: 4-7. 'Love is patient, love is kind.

It does not envy, it does not boast, It is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.' May these words guide you through your lifetime walk with love and with Christ through all times, whether they be joyous or sad. I would now like to direct a question to the congregation: If anyone should find a reason that these two should not be wedded, speak now or forever hold your peace." He waited and when no one replied, the pastor finally announced, "Bobby and Tara, I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

As soon as the words were spoken Bobby threw his arms around Tara's waist and kissed her full on the lips and she responded well, after all, it _was_ their first kiss as a married couple.

The pastor grinned, "You may kiss the bride."

Bobby pulled back and stared at the pastor incredulously. "_Again_?" Laughter erupted from the guests and with great enthusiasm, Bobby proceeded to do just that.

_The End_


End file.
